Bad Company
by CharSOA
Summary: Jax's life and loyalties are in question after his latest stint with Wendy. Fate leads him to Charlotte, a face from the past and after reuniting by chance, their relationship takes a new level. How will they fare in the face of endless challenges as they fight the bloody lives they lead and the people in it? Everybody has their secrets. Jax/OC
1. The Killing Moon

_AN:_

_I hope everyone enjoys this little piece of my imagination, this is my first time writing anything fictional but I've been compiling this story for probably the better part of a year. I decided it was about time to probably do something with it._

_This first chapter is very vague, the only characters you'll particularly recognize here is Jax and your normal SAMCRO boys, but bear with me and hopefully you'll get to enjoy my ramblings, I want to have a substantial build up. This story will be canon to a degree but this is set about 7 months before the pilot episode._

_Any questions I'd love for you to ask._

_I'd like to thank you for taking your time to read it, and I'd like to thank Kurt Sutter for inspiration._

_All Characters and plot lines you recognize belong to Mr. Sutter._

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Killing Moon**

Under blue moon I saw you

So soon you'll take me

Up in your arms

Too late to beg you or cancel it

Though I know it must be the killing time

Unwillingly mine

**_Echo &amp; The Bunnymen- The Killing Moon_**

The shipment was disguised in a dog grooming van, two members of the SAMDINO charter riding up front, Dale and Red. Both dressed in plain clothes, trying to embody the epitomine of covert. The men found themselves on edge, hyper attuned to their surroundings, the ominous note lingering in the air hard to ignore. Dale was at the wheel, Red couldn't help but notice how he kept peering into the rear view mirror out of paranoia, the bad feeling working its way deeper into his bones. The last shipment had been unsuccessful, as was the one before that. Someone was after the club and it's guns, and it had to stop. Thus the reason for them driving such a ridiculous van, "Paula's Pups". What a god awful imagination this woman must have but she was a croweater, so you couldn't and wouldn't generally expect a whole hell of a lot more. It was supposed to be a simple run, only two of them riding in to be more subtle and concealed, as the bikes were bound to draw attention and provoke recognition. Their facade was supposed to be flawless. So what felt so wrong?

Dale let his sweaty fingers reach for the volume control on the radio, plunging them into silence.

"Chill man won't ya? Hell Dale. I don't know what's got you so worked up, just listen and relax." Red huffed as he turned the dial back up to a louder volume.

"Don't tell me to relax, some'in ain't right here Red." Dale snapped in his southern twang as he swatted Red's hand away to turn the dial again, he leaned forward and his fingers finally made contact with the cheap plastic knob. Both men were too busy squabbling between themselves to notice the truck heading straight towards the driver's side, not until the lights glared in their face that half a second prior to impact. The force made their own van, pitiful in size compared to the truck, crumple like a discarded sheet of paper. Dale instantly was killed on impact, Red on the other hand was not so lucky. The van had been propelled several metres from where the attackers had stopped, and had rolled to its side in a dilapidated heap. Red just managing to cling on to consciousness, unbuckled his belt, falling painfully onto his side once the buckle released. Not letting this deter him, he scrambled through the broken window screen, ignoring the broken glass penetrating his skin. Reaching his arm forward to crawl further, his hand came in contact with a scuffed boot, the fear that pooled in his stomach at that moment outweighed the pain he felt through his entire body. The owner of the boot grabbed a fistful of Red's hair, allowing him to look into his face. Yet from Red's looming vision, the dark surroundings and the balaclava he only looked to him like imminent death. Red closed his eyes and said a quick prayer, knowing that there was no one on the deserted highway that could influence his fate, which was now left in the hands of whatever higher power and his soon to be murderer who was currently holding a blade to his throat. With his knife held firmly in hand the unknown assailant sliced Red's throat, the blood pouring out sick irony towards his name.

"Load the truck, don't leave any guns behind." The guy shouted to his minions that had thus far stood and watched as he dealt with Red before turning back to the corpse before him, and with a sick smile started to slice through the bone and tendons that composed the neck.

All the loot loaded, the truck peeled down the highway, the driver having a quick peek in his rear view to chuckle lowly at the sight. The sight of Red's head sitting upon the wrecked van.

* * *

"As you all know Johnny's been with us for a few months now, a brother of our London charter. As I'm sure you all know, and for those of you that didn't have the pleasure of watching the Sinclair family thrive in Cali, he spent a large chunk of his teenage years growing up in Charming, and he's put in a request for transfer Redwood. We'll go through the boring history shit for those of you in the dark, although I'm sure he's proved enough to you boys in his recent 'expeditions' with us." A low chuckle sounded around the reaper adorned table as Clay grinned, pausing in his speech to light a cigar. "He's got a long family history with this club, his father a first 9 and his Uncle being one of the first people we truly excepted after the first 9. We owe his father the Manchester and London charters, Bill is a dear friend of mine and many of ours, not to mention countless others throughout the MC as well as every surviving member of the first 9. His uncle is responsible for the SAMDINO charter. Personally I think they like to show off a bit."

"Johno you've always been my bro, I'm glad you've come home. Your family does some amazing things with our MC, and from what we've seen in the past few days it's nice to see that the genes didn't skip you." Jax shot him with a wink.

"That pretty face could fool you, hey when we gunna see this sister of yours again? If she's half as pretty as you, I think me and her will get on well." Tig visibly licked his lips, whilst grinning from ear to ear.

"Since when did you care about standards Tiggy?"

Johnny snipped back which earned laughter from the table as Tig just shrugged his shoulders, nonchalant, knowing for a fact that he wasn't fussy in any meaning of the word.

"Jax is right. But legacy behind us; he has more than payed his dues to the club all by himself, becoming a fierce, loyal and an exemplary soldier. He's already received the go ahead from London," Noticing the questioning look from Johnny, Clay cracked his trademark grin, whilst wiggling his heavy brows, "Spoke to Bill this morning kid, he's not happy about losing a good soldier and his son but he respects your choices kid. So let's put it to a vote. What's say you to Johnny becoming an official member of SAMCRO?"

There was an unanimous collection of ayes from the table, as the gavel's resonating thud confirmed the vote.

"Welcome to Redwood son, now this meeting wasn't all happy crap, now to the doom and gloom. We need some members to visit San Bernardino to help them sort out some turf shit they've got going on whilst securing the Irish Pipeline. They've got another run tonight, hopefully it goes well and they won't need too much help but they're three men down so I'm not willing to risk letting them sort this shit themselves. It's cost us too much already. Jax you're going down as you're my VP, need some authority and a high ranking officer to show our support. Also need your brains to help figure out who this threat is, as they haven't revealed any colours or motives so far, bar a dislike for the Sons. Could be a rat, might just be an old fashioned turf war but enough is enough. "

Clay sent a steel gaze to his stepson, daring him to object, to give him more authority to publicly criticise him. He loved his son but the boy needed to take a breather and sort his shit out before it got someone injured, maimed or good old-fashioned dead.

"That's fine." Jax sighed with gritted teeth. The VP knew there was no point arguing the matter, not that he really had the spirit to anyways.

"Chibs, you go with Jax."

The Gavel slammed. Closing the Church session and the vote. Jackson wasn't quite happy that he was being made to do babysitting duties for another charter. He had respect for his fellow brothers, no matter the location but he couldn't quite help but ponder whether this was just Clay trying to push him from the picture temporarily, but he couldn't care the least anymore. Maybe a break was what he needed, a chance to distance himself from the turmoil both within him and arising in the club. Clay had began questioning his loyalties and abilities to better and perform for the club for several weeks, some other fellow patches following suit, making it obvious that they'd been gossiping like a group of bitches behind his back. All just because of the recent messy divorce and attempted reconciliation of his ex wife, Wendy Case. He already hated the cranked up bitch, this was demoting her further into his shit list. Jackson failed to believe his loyalties to the club had really ever deserved to come into consideration like they had. He lived and breathed for the club. What was affecting Jax was his own stupidity and lack of control of the situation. The patch on his back and the consequent brotherhood that followed were his entire life, to the death, the club and its members were his family. His only mistake was bottling the maddening ramblings of a desperate man within himself, teamed with his sharp temper and hot-headed tendencies, it was a volatile cocktail. Also being a tad more indulgent than normal in booze and pussy hadn't helped his brethren's cause, the more he thought about it the more he was beginning to see their point. A break was necessary.

New scenery, new people and new pussy. He thought to himself as he smirked, all whilst staying in sunny Cali, not even a long trip. San Bernardino was a lovely place, he hadn't ventured there in a while, he'd at least visited majority of their charters in America in his 26 years. An easy and pleasant ride, he'd actually semi hoped that he'd be going to Reno. A bit of gambling excitement as well as a hooker, but beggars can't be choosers. Rising from his seat at the right of Clay, the Vice President rose with the rest of the men and departed the Chapel. Deciding it to be prudent to pack his bag now before he got too wasted, as it was an early start after all.

* * *

He enjoyed seeing his brother from the London charter, but this party wasn't cutting it for him. Sure it wasn't that different from the usual SAMCRO parties, there was the necessary combination of Sons, alcohol, weed and pussy, but none of those interested him at that moment. Except of course intoxicating substances always held an appeal to a mind in a state like his current dwellings, but I guess that was the repercussions of having to deal with a junkie ex-wife. Though his mind, the partly rational segment, argued against him further that she was practically a walking poster of why he should rehabilitate.

Although the downer he could honestly say he was enjoying seeing his brother Johnny: Jonathan Sinclair was a face he hadn't seen in years. Along with Opie and Charlotte, his other childhood best friends. They were all inseparable from the age of 10, up until the age of 18 when his pops had moved away, him and his sister deciding to go with. Jax and Charlotte Sinclair, Johnny's twin sister, had been better friends though. Thinking of her made Jax smile softly. A modern Bonny and Clyde as his father had affectionately declared, although there was never any solid romantic afflictions between them, just nigh inseparable due to their shared and complimentary personalities. Their penchant for causing trouble didn't harm the cause either. Each had their talents but an amazing team, JT and Gemma had always said they'd realize eventually that they were madly in love with each other and get married. She was always beautiful and fierce but they'd each had their respective partners, and were more siblings if anything, Jax still smirked at the idea of them ever getting together. It had never been worth losing their friendship over, which had dwindled anyway due to a separation of 8 years. Plus he had wanted to be a stud. Some letters and phone calls with the siblings and Jax, but very little face time. William 'Bill' Sinclair had never been content with any of the charters he'd flitted around, until he composed the London charter, he found his calling. He had always missed the motherland as he called it. So the company of his long lost brother was the only thing keeping him sane in the present. Rising from his chair with a huff, he shrugged off the sweetbutt that was hanging from his cut with a dismissive wave of his hand, clapping Johnny round the back of the neck as he passed him ready to resign himself to bed with a bottle of Jack as his companion.

* * *

Tonight was the same, another mission, another face of a corpse. Wiping their invisibly gloved hand, technology never failed to impress. An assassins best friend a silicone thin glove impressionable to any identity or none what-so-ever. M smiled at their handy work. Two birds with one stone, killing one and implicating the other. It didn't make up for the hit, little information was gained from the cranked up dealer who was a true bottom feeder, they could have waited for them to come completely out of their daze and high. M didn't truly believe that he knew nothing, yet what he did know within that distorted brain was not worth knowing if the sodium pentathol and the sheer terror had not roused it out of that jumbled mess. He was no longer any use regardless with a broken neck. His less than savory friend who's prints were implanted was also on said premises tonight making the plan faultless, straightening their attire M couldn't help the smarmy grin that crossed their face. Leaving the body in the disabled toilet, purposely chosen due to the black spot in the security cameras and conveniently placed window that backed onto a dark alley, big enough for M to make an escape. Which is exactly what M did, off to the bike parked a couple of blocks over before riding back to the SAMDINO clubhouse.

* * *

It was an unusually cold morning, not that that matter once you hopped on your bike. When riding with the wind blowing your face, muting your hearing and dulling your other senses it's easy to forget about the turmoil within. To ignore your problems and become one with the road, as once you reach a certain speed, you stop noticing everything and just feel the ride. You meld into the road, and all other life disappears. To feel the air stroking your entire being, almost stroking the darkness from your soul and you achieve a feeling of true contentment. An unparalleled bliss. You feel truly at one with the bike, your heart beats to the purr of the engine and you achieve the feeling of complete and utter peace. The two riders experienced the same feelings and release, although neither was aware of the other, nor that the space that separated them was due to dwindle to a fated collision. A mess was soon to be created and blood was sure to be spilled.


	2. This Life

AN: Went for a longer chapter this time with Character build up, obviously have a long way to go but I hope you likeit. Not sure if I liked this chapter 100% but I need to stop tweaking it and just share it already. I understand the first chapter was vague but I don't want to pile on too much too quick. Hopefully you're enjoying and thanks for reading. Reviews would be appreciated.

Again, all characters and plots you recognize belong to Kurt Sutter.

* * *

**Chapter Two: This Life**

"Gotta raise some hell  
Before they take you down  
Gotta live this life"

_**Curtis Stigers &amp; The Forrest Rangers- This Life**_

Jax and Chibs sat leaning against their bikes in the small petrol station where they were supposed to be meeting their guide.  
"If he ain't here in 10 whadda ya say ta a drink Jacky boy?"

The Scot lilted, inclining his head to the small bar that sat to the left of the garage. It wasn't anything fancy, it looked half shack half building, if they were to be perfectly honest. A dive through and through. A saloon style had obviously been the aim once upon a time but it was a bit too decrepit to be anything bar a shithole. On its last legs would be the perfect phrase. Jax paused in his brooding and shot the Scot a wink.

"Sounds like a plan, I'm gunna give Sinclair another bell first then I'm thinking a few fingers of Jack are necessary."  
Looking at the time on his disposable he noted that it was a little over 6pm, they were supposed to have been on the road again by now. Distracted by his thoughts, Jax hadn't realized the dial tone had stopped until the voice crackled through the line.

"Yes."

"It's Jax, where's your man?"

"Are they not there yet? Trust Charlie to be late, should be any minute now boy."

"Aight brother."

Hanging up the phone Jax dragged his eyes back up from the screen at the sound of a well tuned Harley.

She wasn't what he expected when he heard the purr of a bike pull in to the lot, he was expecting a Son and by god he was wrong. So much for the guy being there in a minute, he thought snidely. Trying to maintain a facade of calm he realized he couldn't look away, though his jaw had fallen slightly a slack Chibs hadn't seemed to notice, for that he was grateful. Looking at his brother, he saw he was entranced also. She was amazing. The long legs wrapped around the cherry red Harley were what caught his attention initially, her shredded Levi denim shorts showing of her toned, porcelain, tattooed legs; and was that a reaper on her calf? Girl had some serious ink. Even just the control this girl had over the bike that swamped her petite size was enough to catch his interest. Even if it was just curiosity he told himself. Damn. Since when did Jax Teller take this much of an interest in a girl? He could have anyone he wanted and always had his swarm of crows wanting, lurking to eat him alive. He decided in that moment he wanted her. Jax watched as she parked by a pump, just meters away from them. His interest peeked as she swung gracefully from the bike, tilting her head to the side to remove her helmet, even more enthralled as he watched her silky hair cascade over her shoulders as the helmet was removed. Red. Her hair was a bright, bold shade of red, the colour of blood. Obviously dyed ... He wasn't normally one for unnatural hair colours but fuck me, literally. Well at least he hoped. He was drawn into a scenario is his head, him sliding his hands through her silky hair. Even better; scrunching her hair up in his fists, tugging playfully and kinkily, as she looked at him desperately, gagging for more while he pounded and had his way with her. That was exactly the situation Jax had been dreaming about getting into, and with a pussy with a face like hers it was bound to be fun. This was one bad bitch he smirked to himself, maybe he'll have to invite her to join him for a stay with a bunch of 'Harley enthusiasts'. Sharing was not caring though with this one.

* * *

She had seen the two sons the moment she had pulled onto the service station lot, and she knew she definitely hasn't gone amiss between them. Scoping had led her to notice that the younger blonde, Jax Teller, was every bit as delicious as she had heard. He always had been, but now? Yummy. Smirking to herself, she could feel his eyes on her like a laser beam. Tossing her fag butt to the side before she reached the pump, she didn't want to risk an inferno after all, she opened her kickstand and dismounted her bike. After pulling up, grinning to herself she decided to tease the womanizer, bending a little more than necessary to fill up her tank.

That hadn't gone unnoticed with Jax, he watched closely as she bent, that ass and those pins were glorious. Not even mentioning that incredible rack she was sporting, licking his lips he was seriously seconds away from walking over there and slapping that behind. It was practically screaming for it. The two Sons had completely forgotten about their previous inclination to go and wet the whistle with some Jack. Too soon was she done filling up, and to his surprise, after replacing the pump and paying with her card she looked up and directly meet his gaze. Not that he could see through her ray bans until she briefly lowered them. Winking, she bit her lip kinkily and raised her fingers in a little wave.  
Damn, she loved to tease, she grinned to herself.

"Well well Jackson? You gunna stand there and stare at my arse all day or are we actually gunna hit the road?" Relishing in the shock that passed both of their features, she strode confidently and gracefully over.

"Sorry do I know you darlin'?" He asked whilst racking his brain, pondering how he could ever forget a girl like this. She was English for starters, that narrowed it down severely. Jackson loved the way she dressed; her shorts were not only ripped but studded- showing a lot of her long legs enough to be very sexy but not too slutty, paired with some thigh high socks, Dr Marten boots, a Leather biker jacket and underneath a black lace crop top that showed a well endowed chest. She removed the shades. His breath caught as she looked straight at him and smiled, he'd never seem anything so gorgeous. They took in the high cheek bones, chiseled features accompanied by a pretty, full mouth and the most gorgeous big blue eyes. They were the bluest eyes they had both seen, a mid shade of blue like the Caribbean ocean, flecked with lighter and darker bolts of blue and white. Like a lightning storm captured in magnificent detail. That were practically luminescent when the sun hit them. And very very familiar. After hearing a chuckle from him she decided to go directly to the Scot first.

"You do recognize me don't you?"

He studied her face closer, it was the eyes that were so familiar, then in clicked with Chibs after half a second.

"Lottie?" Nodding she practically jumped into his outstretched arms. Chibs lifted her off the ground, the girl he'd always thought of as his daughter, spinning her in huge circles. Charlotte Sinclair, Johnny's twin sister. Jax listened to the musical sound of her laughter, her happiness was contagious. Soon enough she was reconnected with the ground, she strolled up to Jackson studying him.

"And Jax Teller, ladies man. You are as pretty as they say you are, but don't you know it." She raised an eyebrow to him, before cracking a smile and hugging him. As she kissed his cheek he noted the musky vanilla perfume she wore. Crossing her arms across her chest, unknowingly pushing up her ample cleavage which made him smile, she gave him a similar completely obvious examination like he'd give her. Conclusion? The man was a God, straight from Norse mythology. Jax watched as she picked him apart from head to toe, and she'd implied he was self assured. The girl was never shy but now she emitted waves of confidence, sexuality and a certain intensity that made her quite intimidating. Also very enticing. Time had matured them both. Deciding to meet the attitude with his own, he flashed his panty dropping smile.

"Sorry darlin', do I disappoint? How about we get naked and I change your mind? Catch up on old times?"

Sauntering up to him she placed a hand on his chest, splaying her fingers underneath his kutte, stroking his chest a little. Watching whilst the fire raged in his eyes, a burning lust that had sprung within him. "Would you like that baby?"

She tried and failed to stop herself from smiling as she bit her lip. Jax didn't miss the action, her lips were plump and pouty and her touch was sending sparks through him. He was still staring at those lips as she pulled backwards, leaving him cold.

"How about not aye? I'm not gunna bring years of your teenage wet dreams about me to reality, I'm far too cruel for that. I prefer to remain your close friend, I'm a tease like that. Nice to see you've still got your humor Teller."

They both grinned whilst she noted Jax still had that fire in his eyes, well she loved a good game. Especially a wind up. And he was pretty.  
"It's nice to see you too. Please tell me Tommy sent you to give us a very warm reception"

Glowering at the VP she decided to let it slide.

"Not smart Jacky boy, you do remember your girl 'ere no? She saved your arse many a time so don't be disrespectful. Also kicked your arse several times if I remember you yobs." Chibs shot Jax a pointed look, trying not to smile, Jax however didn't have such self control.

"Let me guess he told you Charlie was coming, and you of course assumed that Charlie was a man."

Now she noted true shock, and couldn't help the smarmy grin that spread across her face.

"Not quite what we were expecting lassie." Chibs regarded the girl again, deciding she needed to be reassessed as more if Tommy trusted her to get them. Even if she was family, what about the beef they were here to settle? Hardly a woman's place. Looking again he noticed she was more muscle than he remembered, not unattractively so or enough to dampen those killer curves but more than enough to tell there was more than meets the eyes with this one. But they already knew that, she probably got arrested more times than they did whilst living in Charming. Little did Chibs know Jax they had just made the same assessment.  
"Yeah this wasn't a coincidence meeting. The boys were busy, so you got an upgrade in beauty from a hairy biker. Tommy's the only one that calls me Charlie, bar my pa, in case you'd forgotten. So don't get used to it. They're both a pain in my arse which I gather is why they like to do it. Now do you wanna hit the road because I dunno about you but there's gunna be a heck of a party waiting for you two and I could do with a drink."

"I second that Lottie." The Scott winked.

"Let's go then." Jax smiled.

"Aye Jacky boy, show us the way lass."

Charlotte nodded again, as means of reply, strolling over to her bike. Jax watched her go, that ass shaking and hips swaying. He looked away as she strapped on the helmet and mounted. Riding the bike around so she was lined up with the boys, she grinned at them, seeing that they too were prepared.

"Welcome to San Bernardino boys, oh and do try to keep up."

She winked at them before peeling out of the lot, definitely doing illegal speeds. Shaking their heads they swiftly followed.

* * *

Arriving at the San Bernardino club house they took in the lot. Like the Charming charter, they too had incorporated a garage service into their business. A sign on the cream stucco building read Sinclair Automotive, they also noted a building off the side that indicated tattoos with a neon sign. The lot was well maintained, quite a large lot in size. Filled with bikes, the overflow of people- patches, croweater and hang arounds a like, filling the seating area of the clubhouse. Many heads snapping their direction at the sound of the bikes. They all pulled up in the space closest to the building, pulling in next to Charlotte, Jax watched her gracefully dismount before waiting for the two men.

"Welcome to the party boys, now let's find these mother fuckers and get us all a drink!"

"Sounds good to me lassie!"

Chibs linked his arm through hers and Jackson couldn't help a smile as the two strolled arm in arm both in hysterical laughter as they people watched on the way through the crowd. A few women caught his eye, but he mostly noticed that all eyes were on Charlotte. He knew this because he couldn't help but watch her too. The sexy confidence she oozed didn't go amiss with either sex, the men watched with wandering, lustful eyes and most of the sweetbutts with disdain scarring their features. Quite unattractive really, he couldn't help but smirk, this was going to be fun. Entering the room, they were met with the typical smell of weed, smoke, alcohol and pussy. It wasn't necessarily the most pleasant mix but for the trio who had grown with this aroma it had a homely feel, even if it was somewhat disgusting and pungent. So not to get lost in the crowd, Charlotte took hold of Jax's hand also and dragged the pair to the bar. The clubhouse was obviously a renovated nightclub of medium size, dark with dingy lights that pulsated, whilst it boasted a stage with quite a large dance floor the main feature was a long bar that filled the entire right corner and side of the room as you entered through the front door. There were several seated areas, couches with pool tables in the middle and standard wooden tables, all filled with people and of course, two stripper poles sat either side of the stage. Both being worked by half naked girls, with big, fake titties. Jax and Chibs couldn't help the smarmy grins at those jugs. Arriving at the bar, they watched as she climbed up onto the counter, ignoring the people that were sitting or getting drinks and giving them quite an eyeful of her legs. Someone had built in stairs at the end to make it easy to climb up on the bar, Jax was willing to bet it was for more dancers, smart idea he thought. Beckoning them to join her, she caught the mic that the bartender chucked her. Charlotte asked him briefly if the boys were back yet, his reply being a brisk shake of the head as he continued serving rounds. Climbing up there to join her, Jax watched as she placed herself in the middle between them, before bringing the mic to her lips, humor glinting in her eyes.

"Hey Larry cut the music!" The dj quickly obliged from his perch on the stage and attention was quickly shifted to the trio on the bar. Strutting confidently she walked past the pair and wrapping an arm around a support beam, leaning out to get a better look at the crowd.

"Hey motherfuckers! You all having a good time?" Charlotte grinned as she was met by a roar of screams, cheers and whistles. She wiggled her eyebrows at the boys before walking back over to them.

"We have some MC royalty joining us! Got some SAMCRO boys in the house tonight!" More noise erupted.

"Now this here is my favorite Scots man in the whole world, some of you may know his arse as a major kickass bare knuckle boxer. One of my many makeshift fathers. This beautiful man's name is Chibs, and I expect you to make him feel really welcome." She winked at him, pressing a kiss to his cheek as he pumped his fists in the air to the noise.

"Why thank you lassie" She winked.

"Now last but no means least," Charlotte wrapped her arm around Jax's middle, giving him her man-eater smile when he automatically pulled her closer, putting his arm around her shoulders. "We have a legacy in the building!"

More cheers resounded.

"Now this sexy mofo right here is the VP of our Mother charter, also the founding father- JT's- son and one of my oldest friends. I want ya'll to make Jackson Teller here very at home, otherwise I may have to bust some caps." She said it seriously, but it still received a sea of chuckles, including the two on either side of her. She felt the laughter rumble through Jax's chest.

"I don't know what ya'll find so funny, it's like you don't know me at all" The sarcasm was evident, everyone here knew her well enough, the misdemeanors were told like bedtime stories round here. "Just kidding my good people, now Larry gimme some Clutch. Lets party people!"

The DJ did as told and soon enough Clutch was pumping through the sound system, Power Player, her favorite song from the band. She'd taught him well, grinning to herself she slid down behind the bar, stealing a bottle of Jack. The boys wasting no time soon returned themselves to ground level also, Chibs soon finding himself in the company of a pretty brunette, who was more than eager to show him around. Jax noted the blonde friend who was eyeing him up but he shook his head and winked at his brother, watching them disappear into the crowd. Turning to the bar, he watched Charlotte as she lined up 5 shots. Jax went to reach for one, soon finding his hand slapped away.

"Get your own these are mine."

"All five darlin'?"

She shot him the stink eye.

"Yes all five. You got a problem with that?"

"Not if you get me a glass too babe."

"Do I look like your damn maid?"

He gave her the panty dropping grin.

"Char, that's just unfair. Now you just put in my brain a picture of you in a kinky maids outfit, and with those tits of yours it would be a pretty sight. Besides what happened to making me feel at home?" Grinning she shook her head, and loaded up five more shots in front of Jackson.

"The difference arsehole, is that I know you. I already know you're a cock and you know I'm a bitch, so what's the need for niceties between 'old' friends aye? And thanks Teller now that I have you approval on my boobs I can go on and live my life, and I hope your imaginations good cos that's all you're getting 'darlin'."

He cackled as he watched her gleaming eyes, he had missed her, a lot. Not many women would ever dare to speak to him like that, not one bar his mother. They'd been good friends, a terrible twosome who whenever in the same proximity always got into trouble, usually with the law. She had been the only person he could relate to truly after his father's death, she had a knack for making everything better with her fierce, loyal and easy going personality. Never one to hold her tongue, Jackson always felt a sense of purity whilst in her confidence. Also the only person who had a smile that could get its own way, bar himself. He watched with amusement as she drank each shot, one after the other, not even skipping a beat. After a second he decided to follow her lead.

"So. When did you get a boob job?"

She gave him evils again and he couldn't suppress the wolfish grin that transformed his features.

"Son of a bitch, we both know they're real, you just want to cop a feel and test it." The coy smile on his lips didn't go amiss with her.

"You caught me babe."

Jax replied with a wink, grinning she stuck her chest out.

"Knock your socks off."

That caught him off guard, she laughed at gaining the upper hand, realizing she wasn't joking he didn't need to be told twice. Getting a good grope with both hands he wasn't sure he'd actually ever held such an impressive rack before.

"Ok. They're real, and they've very nice. Must say I'm impressed."

"Thanks I grew them myself."

They both laughed, before locking eye contact.

"I missed you darlin', there's been no one decent to get in trouble with at home anymore. My arrest sheets slacking, I do have a reputation to uphold after all."  
"Aw, well if I remember rightly, my rap sheet was longer than yours so it was always slacking."

Running a hand over his chin, he looked at her sarcastic grin and couldn't help but crack a smile.

"I think it was yeah, those were good times. Remember when you beat the shit out of that fucking guy with an ashtray?"

She laughed as she recollected the whole situation, they had been in a pub in Lodi, they were underage and obviously drunk. It was shortly after JT had died, Charlotte and Jax had been trying to escape the mourning and pity parties. Even counting the underage and intoxication factors in, it didn't stop a 200lb redneck from trying to grope her, Jax had come to her defense. While in no mood for real trouble, they were trying to leave, when the slob came and sucker punched Jax. So grabbing the first thing she could, which happened to be a solid metal ashtray from a table, bashed the guys head in. The more serious of her assault charges.

"Swapping lovely stories I see?"

Both snapped their heads over to the voice, taking in the source as Tommy Sinclair, the President. The rest of the charter hovering behind him, including his VP just to his right. Les Packer. Sinclair was quite a tall man, maybe an inch or two above Jackson's height, with a strong muscular build reminiscent of his army days. An attractive man with a full mop of brown hair, not-so effected by age, Jackson had always thought of the man as an envision of Bond. He certainly resembled the classically handsome British character. Although it was the eyes that set him apart, those steely blues, hardened, that spoke volumes of nothingness only achieved by a life of violence. Only a hint of a playful glint for his beloved niece, as Tommy gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Well you know me and Jax here Uncle T, we have plenty of those types of stories. You're not forgetting that we're Bonnie and Clyde no?"

Jax felt a cog click as she grinned and winked mischievously at him, it was hard not to return her dazzling smile. His gut stirred with regret over their lost friendship, his mind turning as he realized he had never really or truly understood how much he had missed her until this point.

"I swear it's all her, I was always just the innocent caught up in this."

Now it was his turn to look mischievous, especially so when she stuck out her tongue and flipped him the bird.

"Now that I can believe, sorry Charlie but we're gunna have to steal our boy here away from you." Tommy said to Charlotte, who gracefully nodded, before he turned back to the Son. "Let's take this to the Chapel son, where's Chibs?"

Jackson had just opened his mouth to reply that he had no idea when Charlotte cleared her throat, both men turning back to her questioningly. Only to follow her gaze to where Chibs was getting 'acquainted' with a busty crow.

"He's tits deep in the Grand Canyon over there, better warn him about that one T while you're on it. Could get lost in that pussy. Bitch should tattoo 'enter with cation, ye be warned' on her fucking forehead."

Jax couldn't help but laugh, noting that it wasn't jealousy he found a spark of curiosity tickling him.

"Something tells me you don't like that one"

"I have every reason not to like that one, STD ridden cockroach."

Jax saw the flash in her eyes, and didn't miss the flicker of her eyes to something over his shoulder. Looking around he corrected himself, someone. He didn't know the patch, but the disdain in his features directed towards Charlotte was obvious. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, especially not my one, he thought to himself with a smirk. Trying to convey understanding through his eyes, Jackson regarded her seriously, before picking up her hand from the bar and giving it a slight squeeze which she returned with a slight smile that didn't reach those beautiful eyes.

"Wait for me darlin'? We've got a lot of catching up to do, and you owe me a dance."

Now the laughter met her eyes, she smiled ruefully at him, aware of the audience that were waiting upon him.

"Sure thing Teller, I'll be fleecing people for money at the pool table if you wanna find me."

With one last wink she picked up the bottle of Jack, up ending it with a long swig as she sauntered across the room and into the crowd, swallowed up quickly. Feeling holes being burned into the back of his skull, turning he was met by the same brown eyes that had regarded his beautiful friend with disdain earlier. He returned the gaze steadily, till the guy looked away. That's what I though, he leered.


	3. Who We Are

AN: Every Character and plot line you recognize belongs to Sutter

* * *

"We are the drunken

We are the high

We despise this human race

Look in our eyes and sell your disgrace

This is who we are

This is what I am"

_**Machine Head- Who We Are**_

Tommy, Jax, Chibs entered the secluded, soundproofed room, followed by Les Packer and Yates- the VP and Sergeant at Arms of his charter. As the men sat around the SAMDINO Chapel, residing in their designated seats, Tommy huffed as he pondered how to tell Jax about the third failed delivery that had occurred last night.

"From the silence I'm taking last night didn't go so well. A repeat performance of the last two?" Jax sighed as he rubbed his hand over his beard.

"Yeah. Except for two more of my men are dead this time. Red and Dale were murdered, the pricks rammed the truck, it was highly subtle we put them in this ridiculous van. It was only the two of them, they even wore disguises. I have no idea how they knew about this!" Tommy slammed his fist into the table in exasperation.

"Looks like we got a serious problem T, you thinking there's a rat?"

"Hang on Jax.." Packer started, before Jax shot him an incredulous look.

"I'm sorry but do you see any other explanation for this? 'Cos if it was as covert as you're saying it was then I have a hard time finding any other valid reason for this shit."

"I know Jax, why do you think I didn't open up the Chapel to the rest of the members. I've been pondering this exact line of thought since the first attack. It's the only thing that makes sense, the fact that they've known our exact root each time and especially this time. This should have been perfect, there was no way they could have known. I need your help to catch the bastard that's betraying this club. I want his blood."

All the men confirmed their agreement to Tommy's declaration.

Each of their eyes set in a steely gaze as they regarded each other, the weight of the situation and a rat among their mitts weighing heavily upon them.

* * *

Approaching the pool table, he saw the rear end of her. A beautiful sight.

Noticing the large stack of cash on her left, next to a three quarters empty bottle of Jack and a cue held in her right hand. He remembered all the times they'd tag team and hustle everyone for their money when playing pairs. Obviously not a lot had changed in that area, still one crafty bitch. Just as she was about to make her shot, Jax watched Charlotte get clapped on the right ass cheek, knocking her off so barely clipping the ball. Feeling the blood boil in his veins at the violation, only heated by the laughter from the fiend and his friends, he quickened his pace only to be shocked by the intimate hold the man was drawn into.

Feeling the grotesque smack on the backside, she expected to find a grinning Jax.

She held her composure, managing to suppress the look of surprise at the brute in front of her. Smiling coldly Charlotte ran the hand that was free of the cue up his chest before wrapping it around his neck, bringing his face down so his ear reached her lips.

"You're gunna fucking regret that."

Before he realized what she was doing, Charlotte secured both hands on the pool cue between them and flicked up the handle smashing it between his legs, watching as he stumbled back in pain. Before spinning it round to smack him round the head repeatedly, splintering it in two eventually.

Jax smiled at the whole sequence, she was so fucking hot when she was mad. It was nice to know that she hasn't lost her fierce temper, bad attitude and her violent tendencies. Not that the bad attitude wasn't justified on this prick. She was so badass.

Noticing Jax closing in behind the bent figure, she sent him a menacing grin, then her attention snapped back to the pig before her by a sudden movement in her peripheral vision. Watching calmly as he found his posture again, waiting for him to make his move, which he did. Stupidly and clumsily. Stumbling heavy footed towards her, Charlotte's eyes narrowed as she saw his hand raise. 3 steps closer.. Perfect! Grinning to herself she raised her food in a jump, flying a heel kick straight into his diaphragm causing it to spasm. Throwing him straight into the crowd, he fell back on his behind and into Jax.

"Hey asshole, you picked on the wrong girl."

Jax knew what she was thinking, tag-team, it was made obvious by the wink she sent him as she tapped her own fist to her jaw. And he had no problem with that. Gripping the guys left arm with his own Jax roughly swivelled him whilst simultaneously landing a blow to his jaw. The contact with the floor after the consequent blow knocking him out cold. Stepping over him, Jax bent over to get a look before spitting right in his face.

Wow, she really fucked up his face with that cue, he smiled.

"Fucking swine."

"I think he's gone Jacky, come on let's have a drink." Charlotte sighed before turning to the guy she'd been playing pool with. Charlotte indicated her head to the mess on the floor as she pocketed her money. Making sure her tone was as menacing as possible, which wasn't hard, she started the threats her finger poking into his chest.

"Get your friend the fuck out of here and make sure that he never ever shows his face again or next time I'll kill him."

The malicious grin that crossed her face was her natural by-product of the fear that was poorly hidden on his features. Those intense blue eyes were drilling hard on him, rooting him to the spot. She often found herself to be calm during a fight, yet afterwards she'd rage. She had no idea which was worse.

She practically growled.

"NOW."

An arm slinging around her shoulder made her jump. Her nerves still live wires preparing her to snap into action again, adrenaline pumping through her veins.

Jax didn't miss the twitch through her body when he touched her, nor the snap of her head as she swiveled round to look at the person who'd touched her. Settling his eyes on the madness that rested within hers he felt a pang of worry quiver within him, but the look quickly dissipated, leaving him wondering if it was just his imagination. It's not as if the temper was new.

"You ok darlin'?"

Charlotte softened further at the concern leaking through his voice, finding her rage diffusing she allowed him a small smile.

"I'm fine I just need a drink"

"Hey look at me." Grabbing her face between both hands he looked her in the eye, "Calm down, these shitheads ain't worth ruining your night for, besides you kicked that guys ass."

"Fucking royally ma beaut!"

They both turned their heads to see Chibs stood there with glee clearly written over his scarred features.

"Tommy sent me ta find you two, I was a wonderin' where tha fuck you got ta lassie, but I just followed tha commotion and obviously found you two in tha middle. What a surprise aye tha nuthin' ever changes," He winked.

Both Jax and Charlotte had barely suppressed laughter in their smiles, sending him a wink before following Chibs lead through the crowd.

Charlotte looked down in surprise to feel a strong callused hand slide into hers, looking up to see the questioning gaze of Jax. Her hands were quite small compared to his and a lot softer but she liked the masculine ruggedness that fit in with his beautiful image. Charlotte nodded to the unspoken question, that it was indeed ok. Although someone definitely disagrees, Jax smirked to himself.

Meeting the hostel gaze of the Son from earlier, who was so obviously jealous of any man within a two meter radius of Charlotte, if Jax were to guess a scorned ex-boyfriend. He plastered a smarmy grin across his face to further fuel the turbulence, his girl had always been a heart-breaker but not without good reason, for reasons that for the moment remained unknown Jax, had already decided he disliked the possessive asshole. And knowing Charlotte she'd love the idea of teaming up to wind him up.

Noting the one empty seat at the table to the left of the Pres, happening to be directly across from the problem, Jax swaggered over before casually slouching down. All the while never removing his eyes from her.

"There you are Charlie, I hear you broke another pool cue? Rolling her eyes at Tommy she pressed a quick kiss to his forehead before surveying her surroundings. No free chairs, she noted, also not missing Brody's glare shooting daggers in the back of Jax's head. Who was too busy staring at her to notice.

My, my. This is a development. I see what's happening here she thought. Sending a flirty smile to Jax she placed herself on his lap, slinging an arm around his neck for support, slightly stirring at his electric touch as he curved his hand around her back. His hand coming to rest on her hip and bare thigh, his fingers softly stroking the bare skin. Jax and Charlotte watched as the people around them conversed in the typical loud and boisterous manner, smiling to themselves.

Turning to look him in the eye she milked his features again, noting the laugh lines by his eyes and the smile lines that had never been there the last time she saw him, that made him all the more handsome. Jax watched with amused curiosity as she stroked the small creases on his face absentmindedly, he didn't even think she knew what was happening. Gently grabbing her hand he cupped it to his face before pressing a soft kiss to her palm, noting her eyes slightly widen.

"Sorry I thought I was doing that in my head, not with my hands" She smirked.

Feeling the rumble through his chest as the laugher boiled, he gripped her tighter, revelling in the softness of her thigh.

"It's ok darling, you're only human, and well me..."

Smacking him on the chest she shook her head keeping a straight face.

"You're so full of yourself, trying to exploit the fact that I've missed my friend and turn it into something impure. Plus you got old Teller, those wrinkles and shit."

She sneered.

"Don't you sass me, or I'll have to bend you over my knee and smack you. And you'll love it. So will I."

She was about to reply when a downright hateful voice clipped her response.

"Why don't you get a fucking room."

Both heads snapped round to the fuming face of the grumpy patch across the table.

"You know if you're jealous and feeling a bit lonely, your whore is right over there Brody." Inclining her head to the right, where the girl who had been warned from Chibs earlier resided, "Someone let the troll from her cave, I'm sure she'd be much obliged to do your dirty work. Again. Always a few more STDs to catch, like Pokemon, gotta catch'em all."

She leered.

Feeling Jax tighten his grip on her she turned to look at him, noting that he too wore a look of hatred on his face, but directed at their verbal attacker.

"I think you should listen to the good lady here and clear off before you make a bigger scene and more of a fool of yourself."

Turning to look from his bitch ex, Brody took in the 6ft 1 muscled mass that was Jax Teller, plastering more disgust into his features.

"And who the fuck do you think you are around here? Merely a passing through officer you have no control over me. You disgust me with the way you strut around here, all that swagger as if you're a gift from God in human form. Thinking you can have any woman you want." He spat.

Jax let the sardonic grin smother his face.

"The fact that you feel you have enough authority to make that assumption over a man you barely know, all due to observations, shows that maybe you're the one who thinks they're something special. You arrogant, hypocritical piece of shit. We both know the only reason you're pissed off is that I'm talking to Charlotte here, who I've known since I was 10. When you say think you can have any woman, what you really mean is think I can have her, as if you fucking own her. She'd never let a petty pig like you order her around or control her. And that makes you mad. Also contributing the fact that you feel inadequate cos I'm of more importance, a higher ranking officer and probably have a bigger dick than you do. So put your claws away mutt before I kick your fucking ass and give you a lesson on how to respect your superiors. Now clear out of my sight before I show you exactly what kind of authority I have over you."

Feeling his blood boiling over the ridiculous claims of the VP in front of him, Brody stood up abruptly. Slamming his palms against the table and barely noticing that his chair had fallen backwards in the process.

Jax watched the show with amusement, willing with his eyes for Brody to start something, to humiliate himself further.

"Have the whore, see what I care, Charlotte here is only..."

Jax felt his jaw constrict as he kept hold of Charlotte on his lap, not letting her get up and beat the shit out of the guy like he was sure she wanted to. Secretly he was just as concerned for his own self control. Glaring at his words until they were both startled by a voice, cutting Brody off mid sentence, although neither man broke eye contact.

"Brody. Leave. Now. You never speak to my niece like that. Nor an officer. Ever. Get your arse out of my sight, before I beat the crap out of you myself and you say something you'll truly regret."

With a face like a smacked arse Brody stormed away, or at least tried to as he tripped over the chair that he'd knocked over unknowingly in his earlier strop.

This produced a round of cheers from all the patches and Charlotte gathered around the table, which dissolved to laughter as he stormed away hastily.

"Asshole" Jax muttered, quickly producing a laugh from the girl in his lap.

* * *

Brody refused to look back as he stormed over to his dorm, dragging his whore by the arm with him as he passed her, ignoring her ramblings.

"Bitch is gunna fucking pay."

* * *

"Now that that's all over I think I'll take you up on that drink Char." Jax stated.

"Aye, boy needs to grow up. Not a great first impression at all Tommy" Chibs grinned, although his accent made Tommy sound more like 'Tommeh'.

"I'm sorry about that boys, the prick needs to grow a set if anything, after our girl here dumped him he has been quite the little brat."

Tommy shot a sideways glance at Charlotte who rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut your mouth old man, it's not my fault the guy is an idiot, I wouldn't have been with him if I'd have known." She grinned.

"I'm havin' a wee trouble seein' what you saw in him in the first place there Lottie," Chibs said with a pointed look.

"Chibs has a point." Jax snarked.

Turning around to look at him with a raise brow she laughed without humor.

"So you're telling me you've never been a complete arsehole to someone after you broke up? I know that's a lie Jackson so don't even try an feed me that bullshit." Looking between the three men she looked on disappointingly, "I was with him because he was fine and normal, until we had a little disagreement over infidelity. I'm not and never will be a croweater and I don't appreciate being treated like one. Let's just say in the end he didn't appreciate that I have my own opinion and say in a relationship. I'm not a feminist but seriously the guys a pig."

They all laughed.

"Let me guess you beat the crap out of him?"

Jax smiled as he already knew the answer, and the playful glint in her eyes showed that he was right.

"Not my fault I'm too much for him to handle. You were spot on about dick size by the way Jax."

She felt the laughter rumble through Jax's chest, only increasing as Tommy and Chibs choked on their beers before turning to look at the two of them.

"Excuse me lass?" "Charlie, what Chibs said, unless you two have gotten highly reacquainted in the past few hours then I don't think that's a fair comment to pass." Tommy looked between the pair incredulously.

Charlotte looked them both over with a straight face, before turning her gaze to Jax who looked slightly uncomfortable, she realized no one knew.

"Well this is interesting. I thought everyone knew."

"Knew what?" Both Chibs and Tommy asked at the same time, eyes narrowed at the smile playing on her lips.

"I don't kiss and tell."

"You two?" Tommy asked incredulously, with wide eyes.

"Maybe, maybe not." She grinned as the glares returned and Jax poked her ribs.

"Oi, don't poke me. I wouldn't have brought it up if I'd have known!"

"Oh for Pete's sake just tell us!" Chibs exclaimed.

"Jesus you two, this is awkward." Jax exclaimed, before looking at Charlotte who was grinning, "Just tell them."

"Well... Our Jax here, let's just say I popped his cherry."

They both laughed as the jaws dropped on the older men's mouths.

"JT was right. Did he know?" Chibs asked after regaining his composure, thinking back to his old friends comments about the pair.

"My pa and ma guessed, they were actually quite happy about it." He laughed at the memory.

"They came and thanked me for it, it was hilarious." Charlotte laughed at the memory.

"How come you never told me?" Tommy accused.

"Uncle T, I love you but a 15 year old girl doesn't need to discuss her sex life with her uncle. Besides we weren't a couple, we were just drunk and decided to get it over with. It was all my fault over these years, I created a monster!"

They all laughed bar Tommy who had fixed a glare on Jax, who felt slightly abashed from the look.

"You took advantage of my 15 year old niece?"

"To be honest Tommy, I think it's safer to say she took advantage of me."

He chuckled, it had been all her making after all. It had been by the streams just the two of them as the rest had passed out, although they were used to that. The decided to just get it over with and take each other's virginity, after all. What are friends for, right?

"Damn right Jax." Packer grinned.

The VP had been somewhat quiet, along with the SAA, Yates. They'd been discussing the pros and cons between fake and real breasts, a cliché of male conversation, before getting drawn into the amusing conversation around them.

"Makes more sense." Tommy remarked with a grin, earning the hairy eyeball from his niece.

"Aye to me too boyo!" Chibs grinned.

"I don't think I like what you lot are insinuating about me. I feel slightly violated." She fake glowered.

"Lottie I believe it's Jacky-boy who should feel violated!"

They all laughed, including Charlotte, who crossed her arms. Once again, Jax noted, pushing up her ample chest. She was just about to open her mouth again when, Tommy whistled loudly to a croweater, indicating to the empty bottles of Jack on the table.

"Three more bottles love and six glasses."

"Trying to get us drunk Uncle T?"

"I think I need a drink after that story, I honestly can't believe you two."

"Don't be a prude, it was only one time. Besides everyone always thought we were fucking anyways."

"That was just Gemma and Luann gossiping as usual, didn't think anything of it."

Looking up to see a tray of glasses and bottles balanced upon in he thanked the croweater before grinning at his delivery. As the bottles were shared around, a bottle a pair, they took a moment to fill their glasses as they still laughed over the last choice of topic.

"Here's to old friends." Chib's said as he raised his glass.

"Here's to sexual deviants." Tommy said with a smirk as everyone laughed.

"Here's to Family and to my O.A.P uncle." Charlotte exclaimed with a wink as they clinked glasses, settling into their seats to reminisce about old times, new times, and all the times they'd missed.


	4. Play With Fire

AN: Well it was great to get my first review, and thank you to my lovely new followers. I'd really love to know what you all think, what I'm doing right or wrong.

This chapter was a lot of character building again, I don't want to rush anything too quickly. There's only hints of what's to come, just a couple.

_All Characters and plot lines you recognize belong to Mr. Sutter._

* * *

But don't play with me

'Cause you're playing with fire

_**Rolling Stones- Play With Fire**_

"Where are you two staying?"

Strolling out of the clubhouse, Charlotte regarded her fellow drunk companions, as they were all burning out quickly.

"T said he set us up in two of the dorms." Jax grinned, lighting a cigarette as she pulled a disgusted face.

"Wouldn't trust those sheets boys, besides I think they're all occupied. You two can stay at mine if you'd like, it's only across the lot." She laughed.

Jax slapped an arm around her shoulder, and grinned down at her.

"Aw darlin', are we spooning?"

"We'll if you two want to spoon it's fine by me." She winked at them both.

"Sorry Jacky boy, tha only way I'm spooning ya is if ya grow tits. Huge tits!" Chibs snarked, receiving a grin from both of them, a laugh bubbling from Charlotte.

"Well, I know someone that fits your criteria..." Jax trailed off, his eyes drifting to the cleavage showing right before his eyes.

"You're a real class act Teller." Charlotte laughed, before shrugging out from under Jax's arm and flipping him the bird.

"You little bitch!" He shouted as he ran after her.

"I'ma take a leak. I'll leave ya to ya shenanigans." Chibs muttered as he stumbled towards the clubhouse.

Charlotte and Jax barely noticed as he continued to chase her. It wasn't long before in his drunken state, he tripped over the undone shoe lace on his white sneakers, falling flat on his face.

"Well Teller, class and grace. Aren't you the full package?"

Charlotte laughed as she sat on his stomach, where he'd rolled over and ceased his efforts to move. A fresh bubble of laugher arose at the sight of his snapped cigarette hanging from his lips. Noticing her line of sight he looked at the offensive object and threw it away in a strop.

"It's not funny, I'd stop laughing darlin'." Jax frowned.

"Ok baby boy, I'll stop laughing. You didn't get a boo boo did you."

"You're such a bitch." He moaned as he picked her up swinging her over his shoulder, "Don't fight it, I don't trust you to let you go."

"Now why would I fight you carrying me to my doorstep," Charlotte laughed as she folded her arms against his back, "Technically you're doing me a favour, like my own human Taxi."

"Well in that case." Jax smiled as he put her down until he noticed the grin on her face as she quickly backed away from him, "Fuck."

"You Mr. Teller are gullible." Jax was about to chase after her until an arm around his shoulder brought him to a halt.

"Lottie ya torturing tha poor lad?" Chibs grinned.

"Actually he does most of the work himself, but enough of that, we finally made it, took us about twenty minutes to make a three minute walk but hey ho. Welcome to my humble abode boys, shoes off and mind the dog." Charlotte grinned as she unlocked the door, punched in the code and started to ascend the stairs to her apartment, the boys following closely.

"Who wants a beer?" she questioned, peeking out from behind the fridge. Before waiting for a final answer she plucked out three and strolled to the couches, a soft smile on her face when she saw her baby, Killa a beautiful black boxer, sleeping soundly in his bed. Sitting on the couch she motioned for the guys to sit and join her. Jax plonked himself next to her while Chibs took the other, making herself comfortable she laid back, her head resting on the arm and slung her legs across Jax's lap as they settled in to watch some late night crap TV.

* * *

Deciding his body was truly betraying him, he snuck a peek at his two companions, who were entwined on the couch and allowed himself a small smile. They're both eejits, he thought to himself. What they have is a love that was truly comfortable and placed, yin and yang. Not just feelings and afflictions thrust upon you through lust. Not that there wasn't lust between those two, he stifled his laugh with a sigh.

Raising from his seat on the couch he cleared his throat to draw their attention from the tv, Chibs was met by two pairs of blue questioning eyes.

"Where's this bed lassie?"

Chibs watched as the kind smile transformed her already beautiful features, and she raised from the couch, unwrapping Jax's arm from her waist.

"I'll show you."

Charlotte made a beckoning motion and Chibs followed her down the hall, stepping inside the room she had indicated. Eying his surroundings he guessed the room belonged to her brother, there were a few photographs of their family littering the walls, more manly decor, quite plain but tasteful. Eying the centre of the room he regarded the big double bed, with its fluffy duvet and many cushions, it looked like a hotel set up.

"Sheets are fresh, bed is very comfy, one thing I'll never cheap out on. It's J's room for when he visits, but don't worry I clean it not him so nothing's scabby in here." She laughed, cleaning was definitely not her brothers foray.

Chibs enveloped her in his arms, pressing a kiss to her forehead before looking down at her.

"Looks amazing lass, you'll have to excuse me if I don't leave it for hours." He winked.

Smiling at him she made her way back to the door, pausing in the frame to look back at him.

"That's fine, enjoy. Emerge whenever and I'll make you breakfast. Sweet dreams m'love." Charlotte smiled.

"Aye. Sweet dreams ta ya too beautiful."

She gave him one last smile before softly closing the door, returning to living room she found Jax sprawled across the couch.

"Excuse me? Do I not even get a seat on my own sofa?" Jax grinned up at her cheekily, taking in her casual clothes and smirk, her tied up hair from where she had changed quickly earlier.

Reaching up from where he was laying he fished through the air till he grabbed her hand, yanking her arm till she was sprawled half over him. Lying half on him and half in the gap between him and the cushions, he wrapped his arm around her back before giving her a wolfish grin.

"See there's enough room for the both of us."

Charlotte rolled her eyes and felt the rumble of his chest as it shook beneath her in response. He was so warm, and he felt so good, snuggling into his side she decided she could get used to this, placing her free arm on his chest and splaying the fingers over the muscles there. Resting her head on his muscular pec she picked up the remote searching for a channel, noting that American History X was just about to start. Jax watched her instead of the tv, she was so beautiful, she felt and smelled so good. He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before turning back to the tv.

"I've never seen this before." He said quietly.

"It's a really good film, the curb stop bit in a moment is the most iconic scene. Watch."

Entranced by the tv, Jax watched as Edward Norton, stomped on the guys head.

"Brutal shit man."

"Is it too fucked up to say that I've always wanted to do that?"

"Ok, we have a badass over here." Jax winked at her as she looked up at him, her expression indecipherable.

"It would be badass. Are you tired?" Charlotte smiled at him questioningly.

"You trying to get rid of me?" He quirked an eyebrow at her cute face resting on his chest, gazing up at him.

"No, I'm tired and you're laying on my bed, I don't want to fall asleep without getting a pillow and shit first."

As if to reinforce her statement she tried, but failed to stifle a huge yawn. Stretching like a cat she winked at him as if to say 'told ya so'. Jax scoped the sofa one more time, confused as to how she called this her bed?

"Surely this isn't your bed darlin'?"

"Duh," Charlotte rolled her eyes, "you're my guests, I put Chibs in the second bedroom and you can have mine, I'll sleep on the couch."

Jax shook his head incredulously at her.

"I'm not letting you sleep on the couch, we can share."Noting the sly look she gave him he could help his signature panty dropping smile, "No funny business, I promise. Unless you instigate of course."

Jax felt his heart flutter at the musical sound of her laughter.

"Ok then champ, as long as you keep that anaconda in your pants big boy, you've got a deal."

She winked at him as he feigned hurt feelings, untangling herself from him on the sofa she busied herself with turning out the lights and making sure everything was locked before starting down the hall, assuming Jax was following. Hearing the footfall behind her, she soon knew he was, winding down the hall until they approached her door, across from Chibs. Closing the door behind him and looking around Jax had to admit it was nice, a big comfy bed, wooden furniture and an ensuite. Loads of her art littered the walls, painted on the walls also, one wall was completely covered in photographs a lot of them familiar times. That wasn't what caught his attention though.

"I like the pole."

Charlotte looked up from where she was digging through her draws. "Huh?"

"The stripper pole." He flashed her his sexy grin, "Fancy giving a show?"

Shaking her head, Charlotte pondered how she hadn't clicked on straight away, of course that would be his first observation.

"Typical, that would be the one thing you compliment me on."

She grinned as she slid off her trackies and turned around to remove the bra under her tank top. Jax watched her as he pulled the shirt from his own head, she was so sexy. All curves and muscle, with a beautiful round ass, he slid off his jeans after undoing the buckle. Hoping his friend didn't betray him because she was turning him on and he'd made a promise. Charlotte could feel his eyes on her but decided to ignore it, turning off the lamp before pulling back the covers and sliding in, resting on her side. Seconds later she felt Jax slide in next to her, sliding his arm under her pillow and resting his chin on her shoulder he pulled her too him, his other hand sliding around her slim waist.

"You don't mind if I cuddle you, do you?" Jax asked almost hesitantly.

Shy Jax? She pondered, it made him slightly more irresistible, normal Jax was unmanageable in the best of times but add in his gentlemanly concern and Jesus, the man is ridiculous . God he's playing me like a fucking fiddle.

"It feels nice, it's been a while since anyone's actually held me." Charlotte blabbed before he could stop herself, mentally kicking herself for the verbal diarrhea.

"It's been a while for me too." Jax watched as she snuck him a sideways glance, "What? I'm not the cuddle kinda guy with the women I usually meet. None of them are worth the intimacy."

"Are you trying to make me feel special?" Charlotte felt his chest shake against her.

"You are special." Jax pressed a soft kiss to her neck before letting out a contented sigh.

They were silent after that, Jax held Charlotte in his arms and soon noticed her breathing become shallow and even, pressing another kiss to her neck, he wiled himself to sleep. All with a smile on his face.

* * *

Awaking to empty arms Jax blindly reached out for Charlotte, finding nothing, noting the cold bed in the process. He looked to the alarm clock on the bedside table wondering what ungodly hour it was, momentarily forgetting his surroundings till he inhaled and got the scent of Charlotte wafting his nostrils.

The clock read 7:17 am, and considering that they'd gone to bed probably little after 4 he was shocked to be awoken at this time by a cold, empty bed and strange surroundings. Grabbing a pair of tracksuit bottoms he noticed that Charlotte had left with a t-shirt on the bench at the end of the bed, he forgoed the shirt and just slipped on the pants before taking a wander to find said missing person. He smelt an amazing waft coming from a direction in which he vaguely remembered was the kitchen, and sure enough she was making muffins, and a variety of other assorted snacks.

"Hey Jax." Charlotte said before she turned to greet him, mixing the bowl in hand with a soft smile.

"That was pretty creepy, how did you know that it was me behind you?"

"From your step, you've always been heavy footed and you still wear that same aftershave that I got you in high school. Plus there was only really two possibilities, no one's sneaking into this place."

"Hey Joop is a good one, what can I say you've always known me well."

"I have good taste, and speaking of there is banana and walnut muffins there on the table help yourself."

"Still don't sleep much?"

"Sleep is for the weak." She laughed to herself, "But nah, guess some things never change. How about you, hear you got hitched. How did momma Gemma like you marrying someone that I highly doubt she approves of."

"How do you know Gemma didn't approve of her?" Jax sighed.

"Did you really need to ask that question? Gemma is never going to approve of anyone for you Jax. You're her baby boy, and you know what momma bears like. Control is Gemma's thing."

"Yeah marrying a croweater in vegas didn't really do a lot for ma's control issues."

To that Charlotte laughed so hard she had to sit down, taking the seat across her small table from Jax.

"I've missed this, us, your laugh. You were always my best friend, you know that right?"

"I know Jax, you were always mine. Shit hit the fan without you, you always were my clarity." She smiled softly to him although it didn't reach her eyes.

He frowned at the comment, running a hand over his beard as he contemplated his words. "How's life been for you since moving back to England?"

"Was shit, I got into some bad stuff. Was numb for a really long time, travelled to sort myself out and then it was just ok. I moved on, shit got a bit better and life went on." Charlotte sighed as she lit a cigarette, staring at the smoke that was dancing off the cherry.

"Sounds about right."

Looking into his eyes as she placed the lit cigarette between her lips, she smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry about Tara, and leaving like I did. It just seemed like the right thing to do after Jensen and everything that happened."

Jax shook his head incredulously at her comment, unbelieving of her detachment from the situation. "Hey, we both had shit happening, I should be the one apologising. The shit with Tara wasn't anything compared to you and Jensen and the baby."

"It wasn't a baby, it wasn't that far along and I felt even more horrific for getting rid of it but I couldn't deal with that reminder of everything that I had just lost and what had happened to Jensen. I was so fucked up, I didn't feel or care about anything."

He watched the lone tear fall down her cheek, before he let his heart over power his mind. He closed the space between them, reaching for her hand as he gently pulled her into his lap, wiping the stray tear from her cheek as he hugged her to him.

"Hey, hey it wasn't your fault. We were 18 babe, you were traumatised and yeah shit was fucked up but never punish yourself for what happened. You did what you felt was right and you went through all that shit by yourself, hell you're the strongest person I've ever met. Stop punishing yourself."

Charlotte sighed, resting her head against Jax's chest. "I'm so glad you're here Jax."

"Me too darlin', everything's gunna be ok. Did I tell you that the girl I married is a junkie and we're getting divorced?"

"Hah, no you didn't, sounds like both our lives have been eventful to say the least."

"Yeah you could say that, but this life is something else sometimes. It's unreal the drama, I feel like I should be in a sitcom."

Charlotte snorted a laugh to that comment.

"How about we go back to bed, you need to sleep darlin'."

Jax, waited for her to nod, turning off the oven and escorting her back to get some rest.

* * *

The rat walked into the closed club through a back entrance in an alleyway, immediately they honed in on their targets, sat at a secluded table in the back.

"You got some more info, that was some good shit we got on the last one." The tall, bulky, tattooed, Spanish man said as he addressed the traitor before him.

"You got my payment?" As soon as the words left their mouth, a big envelope of wadded cash wash slid over to them.

"Now tell me what you got." He replied with a smile as he indicated with his palm the seat next to him.

* * *

When Jax woke again for the second time that morning and read 9:30am on the clock, he knew before he turned that she was gone. Rolling over to his back he swung out his arms, feeling the weird crunching of paper beneath his hand that was splayed upon her pillow.

_Hey Jax, didn't want to wake you. I had to meet some friends, it won't take long. When I get back I'll make you breakfast but if you don't want to wait there's plenty of food in the fridge. Char x_

Swinging his legs off the bed he dressed slowly before deciding he was going to take a nose around the house. Though he couldn't leave her room without first studying her picture wall. He saw himself in a lot of them, there were many of him and her: like the ones when they bunked school and took a day trip to Oakwood theme park in Oakland, there were many pictures of them in rides and silly costumes, and probably her personal favorite a picture of him hurling up the milkshake and burger he'd eaten just before going on a particularly spin filled ride. She'd caught perfectly the stream of vomit coming from his mouth as she smiled in the forefront, giving the camera a thumbs up, there was an after photo of him doing the same pose still looking pale.

He had to laugh at a lot of them, some which he never knew existed, he was having a good time reminiscing at all the memories. The photos of Charlotte, Johnny, Opie and himself. There were ones that included Donna and Tara once they came in to the scene.

Jax was just about to turn away when he noticed a group of photos he'd never seen before of his father. The one that particularly caught his eye was him and Charlotte dressed in overalls and cover in grease, with a proud looking JT. JT had been the one to teach them both how to fix and create an engine, then there was a photo of just him and his father. Jax was posing for a photo, unknowing that JT was stood behind him with a power drill in hand pretending to drill into his head whilst sticking his tongue out. Jax couldn't help but remove that photo and pocket it. He didn't own many pictures of his dad hat equated to good memories like this one.

Shaking his head as if to physically dispel the memories Jax decided he'd seen enough. Looking at the clock he realized he'd been stood there for over half an hour so he strolled out toward the kitchen to put on a pot of much needed coffee.

Just as the machine buzzed indicating it was finished preparing the steaming brew, Jax heard the front door open as Charlotte sang to herself as she ascended the stairs.

"Top o tha mornin' to ya." She proclaimed in an extremely authentic Irish accent as she saw Jax, before dumping her handbag on the table and coming over to take a sip of the mug of coffee that was in his gasp.

"How do you have so much sugar? You're going to get diabetes."

Jax laughed before taking a big slurp of his coffee.

"Hey why do you think I'm so sweet?"

"Is this where you make a joke about why I'm so bitter?" Charlotte asked as she turned on the grill, before opening the fridge to get eggs, bacon and sausages out.

"Hey I didn't need to say it apparently." Jax laughed, before turning on the stereo sat on her worktop, listening to music in a comfortable silence as he watched her cook for him.

"Wanna go wake up Chibs? T told me to have you two at church for 11, and it won't exactly look good if you two are missing. Room across from mine." Charlotte smirked to Jax, who popped down the hall to return a minute later with a worse for wear looking Scott.

"Mornin' lass." Chibs looked on grimly as he plonked himself at the table.

"Need hair of the dog Uncle Chibby?" Charlotte asked with a smile, to which he just nodded, "Just the trick for ya, Irish coffee and a bacon and egg French toast sandwich. You'll be grand."

Chibs just grunted before digging in, Jax laughed at his brother as Charlotte handed him his own sandwich. He kissed her cheek as thanks before sitting at the table and digging in, his messy eating matching his brothers. She joined them sitting between them, sipping on her own Irish coffee.

Jax finished first, sliding his plate forward with a satisfied smirk as he took a big gulp of her coffee to help wash the remainder down. Charlotte couldn't help but laugh at the face he pulled as he hastily gave it back.

"Should have known that the Irish part of the coffee was alcohol."

"Well what did you think hair of the dog meant?" Charlotte grinned, at Jax's blonde moment.

"I don't know. I thought it was one of your weird British sayings."

"Hair of the dog is the alcoholic drink you have when you're feeling, let's day, delicate from the night before drinks."

Jax nodded his head in realization, before frowning. "Why couldn't you just say that?"

"Well it's a little bit shorter to say, isn't that obvious." She remarked to Jax, before looking at Chibs who was leaning back rubbing his belly, "Any good?"

"Was perfect Lottie, I feel human now." Chibs replied to which they all laughed.

"You two better get your arses into gear otherwise you'll be late for Church and I'm sure you have a busy day ahead of you. Plus I'm going to be late for work so I'll catch you two later." Charlotte kissed Chibs on the cheek, before going to Jax and kissing his as well.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Jax and Chibs had just got to the front door and opened it when Jax patted his pockets for his smokes, quickly realizing he'd left them on the kitchen table.

"Gotta get my smokes, I'll catch up." He nodded to Chibs, who mimicked the motion.

"Aight Jacky."

Climbing the stairs two at a time, Jax quickly made it to the kitchen, noticing a suspicious envelope sticking out of Charlotte's handbag that was sat on the small wooden table. His curiosity getting the better of him he opened it up to find what looked to be about twenty grand shoved inside, which brought a frown to his face. His brows set in a determined line as he pondered what the hell she was doing with that kind of cash just sat in her purse. Before he could think to hard his phone rang.

"Jax." The voice said.

"Hey Clay."


	5. Make Me Bad

AN: Ok so we're getting into things a bit more with this chapter, I hope you all like it. Let me know :)

I know I uploaded this chapter before for those that read it, but I was too hasty and wasn't pleased with it so I've re-written some parts and added some completely new sections. Enjoy.

_All Characters and plot lines you recognize belong to Mr. Sutter._

* * *

I am watching the rise and fall of my salvation.  
There's so much shit around me.  
Such a lack of compassion.  
I thought it would be fun and games.  
Instead it's all the same.  
I want something to do.  
Need to feel the sickness in you.

I feel the reason as it's leaving me, no, not again.  
It's quite deceiving as I'm feeling the flesh make me bad.

_**Korn- Make Me Bad**_

* * *

"Hey Clay." Jax sighed into the phone.

"Take it, things went to shit down there with that last shipment then son?" Clay breathed down the phone, exhaling his cigar smoke at the same time.

"Yeah. Two patches dead, they found Red's head severed along with Dale's body. We held Church yesterday, just with Tommy, Packer and Yates. We've gotta try and smoke out this rat."

"Well I've already spoken to the Irish, we're going to start running the guns up through Reno now, at least for the time being. But I trust you to get that shit sorted down there son, I'm counting on you to find that rat and kill those fuckers. Let me know when you're close I'll send Hap down to help with the clean up."

"Aight Clay, I'll keep in contact." Jax said as he hung up the phone, his eyes darting back to that money. He'd get to the bottom of it, he thought as he descended the stairs and made his way to Church.

Jax strolled with his usual swagger into the club just as Tommy was about to walk through the Church doors, picking up his pace he placed his hand on the man's arm to stop him from entering.

"Tommy, can I speak to you quickly before we start?"

"Sure." Tommy gave Jax a smile as he nodded his acceptation.

Splaying his palm out to his right, he indicated for Jax to walk down the corridor, both men walked until they reached a secluded spot out of hearing.

"Jax, what can I do for you?"

"You spoken to Clay?" Jax asked as he ran a hand over his beard.

"He called this morning about the Reno thing," Tommy answered with a frown, "Why you got a plan?"

"Yeah, here's what I'm thinking."

Jax leaned in closer to Tommy as he started to explain his plan to the President, feeling relieved as he saw the pleased grin that started to spread across his face as he listened.

Sitting at the carved reaper table, almost identical to the Redwood original, Tommy regarded as his members. In his mind all that was spinning around was him wondering how any of his brothers betray him, could betray the brotherhood, and the family. Which is what they were, a family bonded through loyalty not blood. Sighing he twisted his ring around his forefinger.

"Right, looks like we're not getting off so luckily boys. Redwood and the Irish want us to still run the guns up for the mean time, so to through the scent off for our assailants we're going to find another property. Make 'em think we're setting up shop somewhere else. When really we're just gunna keep to our normal warehouse. We'll keep minimal security on the real place, and put most of us on the decoy. So whoever's watching us should be none the wiser."

"Who we gunna have on the warehouse then if you're saying minimal security?" A patch called Harvey asked.

"Well I was thinking the prospect, and probably you Harvey. You're good with that?"

"Yeah, of course Prez. Sounds like a good plan." The tall, Hulk Hogan looking man nodded.

"When's this delivery anyways?" Packer questioned.

"Delivery will be tomorrow; myself, Chibs and Jax will accept it. Then we'll bring Harvey and the prospect in afterwards as we need to have a little chat with the IRA. Packer you're gunna be holding down the fort for the mean time at the decoy."

"You not want another patch to watch the real load? I'll do it?" Brody asked from the corner, his gaze flicking to Jax and the smirk the VP wore on his face.

"No Brody, you'll be with me, Packer, Yates, Jax and Chibs. Stopsy and Jeff you two hold the fort down here. You all know how to contact me if needed, can't get me, then you call Packer or Jax. We all clear?"

Tommy questioned as he regarded the men around his table, waiting for confirmation, waiting and making eye contact till every single one told him yes.

"I'll let you all know when we're leaving, till then you're free to go but don't wander too far and for God's sake keep your phones on and near you."

Only then did he slam the gavel, closing the session.

Quickly all the patches filled out of the room, leaving only him and Jax sat at the table. Tommy's VP had gone to stay but with a quick nod, he had vacated as well, leaving the pair in an eerie silence.

"This better work son." He sighed.

"It will T, don't worry. If the rats in this room then the bait is too good not to take."

"Still, I was thinking as a safety precaution I'd bring in an old friend. A hitter by the name of M. Heard of them?"

"I thought people like that were all the shit of tall tales, I've heard of an M. Ruthless, effective, and a brilliant shot, you actually know them?" Jax said with a raised brow.

"We go back, they'll never even know they were there, it'll just be a quick and easy solution to our issue. I've already had them sat on the payroll, since the second hit, knew that this might be the best solution to use an outsider that I can trust when the problems in house. That ok with you? Bear in mind I'm asking out of politeness, you know me Jax I'll probably do it anyway." The Prez smirked to his companion.

"If you think it's a good idea T then I trust you."

With a quick nod, Tommy pulled out his phone and dialed a number. Soon the phone was answered, and Jax was surprised he couldn't hear anyone saying a greeting from the other end but he guessed they wouldn't in case of a miss dial. Tommy though was not fazed by the silence, a second later he spoke to the silent receiver.

"You know I'd rather not bring you into club business but I've got a problem I'm thinking you could help with."

* * *

Jax swung by the shop that he'd noticed that first night that they'd arrived, the one that declared itself a tattoo parlor with the big neon sign, after Tommy had informed Jax this was Charlotte's place of work. Strolling up to the door he pushed it open as he walked through, the bell ringing notifying the staff of a guest. He watched as the pretty receptionist smiled flirtatiously up at him as he looked around the brightly colored, well lit, art smothered parlor. It was easy to spot Charlotte tattooing a half naked mans chest in the back.

"Hey there can I help you?" The receptionist asked who's name, if the necklace adorning her neck was anything to go by, was Stacey.

"No you're alright darlin', I'm only here to speak to Charlotte."

"Come on up Jax, he's alright Stacey." Charlotte shouted without looking up from the flesh she was inking, she was almost finished anyway. She was glad about that, she could practically feel this idiots eyes on her tits as she leaned over him and tattooed his pec.

Feeling him sit on the seat beside her, she knew he was inspecting her work. She had to say although she wouldn't get this tattoo personally, the tiger looked great, she was just finishing the final touching up. It was only a couple of minutes later that she put her gun down and wiped the excess ink from the tattoo.

"You can get up and have a look at it in the mirror. I'll wrap it up for you when you're done."

Not needing to be told twice the customer quickly stood up to admire himself. Jax took the opportunity to quickly give Charlotte a peck on the cheek as a greeting before they turned back to the customer. They both watched as he inspected himself vainly in the mirror, flexing his muscles and posing at various different angles. A pleased grin smacked across his face.

"You're the best babe, this is incredible."

Jax snorted at the pet name as he eyed the guy carefully.

"Glad you like it, now if you could sit I'll wrap it up for you and you can be on your way."

She made quick work of wrapping the tattoo and handing him a small tub of aftercare solution.

"You want to give me your number as well? I could take you out and show you a good time."

He leered at her, his eyes on her body as he asked. Jax quickly rose to his feet, swinging his arm around Charlotte's shoulder as he looked down at the offender before him.

"Alright it's time for you to leave buddy, she's with me and I don't take your words too kindly."

Quickly he gathered his belongings before sheepishly looking at the pair, "Sorry dude, I didn't realize."

Jax chuckled as he watched him practically bolt out of the door to his sports car that waited in one of the designated bays.

"You know I can stick up for myself right? That wasn't necessary." Charlotte regarded Jax in a reprimanding manor, "What you doing here anyways Jax?"

"Don't say it like that, I was wondering if you wanted to get a late lunch?"

Charlotte said nothing as she cleaned her equipment, then gathered up her coat.

"Right I'm ready, Stacey I'll see you tomorrow alright. When Lenny and Sky get back remind them that they need to fill out their hours sheets alright? Oh and get them to call me, about tomorrow night. You better be coming too."

"Sure thing Char, I'll see you tomorrow, have fun!" Stacey exclaimed in her typical upbeat manor, not before giving Jax a final once over as they exited the building.

Walking over to the parked bikes, Jax reached his own and passed Charlotte a spare helmet.

"We're taking your bike then I'm guessing?"

"Of course darlin'. Hop on." Jax said with his signature grin.

"How about some fancy grub?" Charlotte asked as she climbed on the back.

* * *

Arriving at the restaurant/bar that Charlotte had directed him to Jax watched in amusement as Charlotte strolled straight past the people waiting in line for a table, walking straight to Hostess who stood at her podium.

"Miss Sinclair, will you be dining with us tonight?" The well made older lady asked as she offered a friendly smile to the pair.

"Yes, I'd like my usual table upstairs. Is it free?" Charlotte replied, turning on the full wattage of her smile.

"Of course, follow me." She smiled as she picked up two menus, leading them to the back through a double set of doors, which held the VIP dining section with it's own private bar.

"Thank you Maria." Charlotte nodded graciously to the woman, as her and Jax took a seat.

Looking to Jax, Charlotte laughed at the bewildered look that crossed his face as he tried to take in their settings, not being used to the such elaborate settings nor such service.

"When you said fancy, I didn't think you meant this posh darlin'. Have to say I'm a little bit out of my element here." Jax said with a bashful smile.

"Well there's nothing wrong with a little bit of luxury Jax, it helps when you have good connections." Charlotte was still laughing at the look on Jax's face when the waiter came up to them.

"Miss Sinclair." He politely greeted Charlotte.

"Hello Daniel, how are you?"

"I'm good thank you Ma'am, how about yourself and what can I get for you two this afternoon?" He questioned, pen and paper in hand.

"I'm great thank you. I think we'll start off with two pints of Amstel please, as for me I'll have a Medium-Rare Steak with all the trimmings. Jax?"

"I'll have the same please mate." He said unsure of what half the menu said.

Charlotte waited till both menu's had been collected and a couple of minutes later their beers were in front of them, they were alone again before she spoke.

"So how's Charming?"

"Yeah Charming's good. I've been doing well as VP, been getting into shit with Clay recently though. He doesn't think my head's in the game." Jax snorted.

"Let me guess, junkie ex-wife spoiling your mood?"

"Yeah but it's bullshit. Everyone's knows the club is my family, I'd do everything and anything for it." He said with a frown.

"We know that Jax, so does Clay he's just worried about you, and I'm sure Gemma's got something to do with that seed that's been planted you know how she worries about you. She's probably on Clay's arse to try and get you to sort shit out."

"I think you got it spot on there darlin', my mother's a pain in the ass," Jax replied as him and Charlotte both chuckled, " So how about you, no man?"

"You already know the answer to that, I've never been a big fan of relationships not before and especially not after what happened. I guess I'm waiting for the person to change my mind. You need to come to London with me next time I visit, Bill would love to see you Jax, and it's been yonks since we last went." Charlotte grinned at the memories that were conjured in her mind of their last holiday.

"You know what, I'd love that darlin', you always were the best to take anywhere. Some how everything is fun with you."

"I'm a special gal Jax."

"Don't I know it."

Charlotte threw he head back in laughter just as their meals arrived, quickly thanking their waiter before tucking in, both reminiscing of old, easier times with smiles adorning their faces.

* * *

Lunch had turned into dinner and before they knew it after a day of trolling bars, they finally arrived back at her home at 3:30am, unlocking the door Charlotte let them both in as they ascended the stairs in a fit of giggles.

"I had a good day Jax."

"Me too darlin', haven't had that much fun in a while."

"I'm cream crackered." Charlotte yawned.

His thought process was clearly written across his face as he considered her words. "Wait I know that one. That means you're tired right?"

"Well done, it rhymes with knackered." She answered as she laughed.

"You English and your weird slang." Jax joked as he collapsed onto her couch, picking up the tv remote as he looked for something to watch. Soon the sofa dipped beside him as Charlotte rested her head on his chest, laying across the length of the seat. Within five minutes he noticed she was asleep, he chuckled to himself as he carefully removed himself from beneath her before picking her up.

Walking to her room he dropped her on the bed, sliding her under the covers before joining her.

* * *

"Why thank you Jax." Charlotte said as Jax held the door open for her.

"What you doing tonight darlin'?" Jax asked as they stood at her door step about to part for the day. They'd both slept in late, which Charlotte was most surprised at, it was 12pm when they'd finally rolled out of bed.

"Work, then girls night. Me and the girls are going to a club. I'll be back early morning so I'll get Tommy to lend you his key."

"I see. Well have fun, tonight then. Stay safe."

"I should be saying that to you Jackson. Hope shit goes smoothly tonight."

"Thanks darlin', see ya later." Jax whispered in her ear as he gave her a hug, kissing her cheek goodbye.

"Bye Jax. Oh and if you do go back to mine tonight, I have a strict no whore policy." Charlotte replied with a wink before strutting off.

Jax watched her walk away, shaking his head at her words he placed a cigarette between his lips as he walked over to the clubhouse. As he got to the entrance he watched as Chibs and Tommy stepped out, easily joining the men in their conversation.

* * *

Later that day Tommy and Jax arrived at the warehouse, Jax slammed the door to the truck as he stepped down to the ground. He surveyed his surroundings, noting that it was indeed just a plain warehouse in the middle of nowhere, a good setting for the illicit dealings that were its purpose. Jax felt a presence at his side as Tommy stepped up to join him.

"I know it's not a lot but it serves its purpose. It was all going well until one bastard decided to get a better payout."

"Don't worry T. This shit is gunna end real soon." Jax spoke as he lit up a cigarette.

"I hope so Jackson, I do hope so. Now let's unload these God damn crates and get out of here." Tommy proclaimed as he slapped a hand on Jax's shoulder before walking back and opening the doors to the truck.

About thirty minutes later they'd finished setting up the empty crates in the warehouse, the stage was all set for the plan tonight. Getting into the truck, they could only hope that everything would go according to plan. As Jax started the engine, Tommy dialed a number on his phone, only speaking three words before hanging up.

"It's all set."

* * *

M set up the cameras around the secluded gun warehouse, they had to be quick, there was only a fifteen minute gap now that the President had left with Jackson before the next wave of Sons descended on the building. Attaching the small, stealthy cameras to achieve every possible angle of perspective. Pleased with their work, they rearranged their bag on their shoulder, shifting the weight over their back as they jogged to the wall mounted stairs on the side of the building. Climbing these stairs they soon found themselves on the roof, walking over to the dirt road facing edge, they quickly unpacked their bag. The tablet right next to them that showed every cameras footage, and their much needed gun. The weapon of choice being a military issue M40A1. The perfect weapon for sniping and the long range shots they were bound to make tonight if the information Tommy had informed them of was true.

Snapping together the components of the rifle, their hands never faltering as they confidently placed together the deadly piece. Quickly their head snapped up as two beams of lights, obviously the head lights of the two approaching bikes, made them flatten out to their stomach. Rifle in hand, surveillance right in front of them, all there was to do now was wait.

* * *

Harvey and the prospect, Jason, arrived promptly at the warehouse. The two men dismounted their bikes, removing their gloves and helmets and leaving their with their bikes. When entering the building they took in the typical crates that they had gotten used to seeing decorating the room as they moved to the table that sat in the middle of the room.

"You ready for a fun night boyo? " Harvey questioned as he pulled his hip flask from inside his cut, taking a healthy swig of the liquid. Grimacing as it burned his throat.

"Yeah, so fun. Shall we play cards?" Jason grinned.

"Well what the fuck else we gunna do kid?" Harvey laughed as he dealt the cards between them.

"True that."

They'd been playing for about five and a half hours, in between fag and drink breaks. The time was 2am and if they wanted to stay awake for the entire watch then they needed to take shifts.

Harvey settled down in his seat, his feet propped up on a nearby crate. Soon after he was asleep, his snores drifting over to Jason who still sat at the table, his gun sat next to him and a drink in hand.

Jason thought about what he was going to do, he knew he needed to do it. Picking up his phone he sent a quick text, before placing it back on the table and swapping it for his gun. Standing up he quickly downed his drink before strolling over to the sleeping Son. Raising the gun with a shaking hand, he closed his eyes as he shot him through the head. Dropping the gun to the ground as if it had burnt him with a quick huff, releasing the breath he didn't know he'd been holding as he staggered back to his seat, heavily collapsing into it.

* * *

M watched on the camera as the prospect shot the patched member through the head, that was something they had not been expecting but it was too late now. There was nothing M could do for the dead Son but wait for the prospect to draw in the enemy. Then they could kill them all.

About forty minutes later a van pulled up the dirt road slowly, M watched through their scope as the prospect walked out to meet them. Lining up their shot they waited for, from what they'd seen, the Latino men to unload from the vehicle. There only appeared to be four of them, two were riding up front to in the back.

M waited until they distanced themselves from the van a bit before they took out the four Latino men with one shot kill, head shots but M had a plan for a prospect. M watched as the scared, turncoat of a man ran from the shots heading for the woods, smart enough not to try to get in the van. Burning to death would have been a lot more painful, yet if he was smart at all then he would have known he couldn't have run at all. M waited till he got to the edge of the woods before they shot him straight through the chest, it wouldn't kill him instantly but in that time he'd seriously contemplate what he'd done. How he was a traitorous coward.

M packed up their equipment, before taking out their phone and sending a quick text, only one word.

"Done."

* * *

By the time Tommy had rounded up all of the club members, it was 5am when they arrived back at the warehouse, quickly spotting the dead bodies that littered the car park.

"Looks like M pulled through Tommy, we have the rat." Jax said as he put his arm around Tommy's shoulder.

"Yeah we did it Jax, we did it." Tommy grinned, "Alright boys let's get to work. Brody, Yates and Packer you're on digging duty. Chibs, Stopsy and Jeff you're on body duty. Jax you and me are going to make sure everything's clean and done properly."

* * *

After the clean up Brody had quickly split from the group making up an excuse and running. It was only so long before he was figured out. Stepping in the alleyway, Brody arrived through the door that had in the past couple of months become so familiar to him.

Approaching the table in the back of the club that held the intimidating looking, large Latino man surrounded by his men and a trampy looking woman on either arm. Brody had never felt truly comfortable around the man, whose name was Diego. It was easy to tell that the men before him were still strung out from their typical cocaine binge from the night before.

Diego was a simple man and he liked simple things. Women, drugs and alcohol, yet what he liked most was money. Money made the world go round and easy money, blood money well that was the best kind to him. He couldn't believe his luck when by pure chance he'd run into these two pathetic weasels delivering guns with another son. Diego couldn't remember the name of the third Son that was with hem. All he could remember was that the guy had a bullet through the brain but the other two Sons in the face of death easily ratted out their brothers to him for a promise of a slice of the cash. Yet he didn't trust the rats for obvious reasons and neither should they trust him, for he did not care for the men in any shape of form and to hear one of them was dead the onlywhim of care he could muster up was that he'd be loosing out on some cash.

As Brody got closer he could feel the hostility rolling off of the group. One of the leaders body guards stood, walking until he was toe to toe with an intimidated Brody.

"Mikael, let him pass." Diego grunted, "What happened?"

"The President obviously knew there was a rat in the midst as they created a whole decoy, they brought in an outside man. You know that assassin M? Killed Jason and your men." Brody rattled off in one breath.

"I think it's time we stepped up the game."

Diego's smiled, his sickly grin showing off a mouth of gold teeth.

* * *

Hearing the bikes pulling back into the lot, Charlotte looked up from cashing up the shop till poking her head round the door to the back office. Finishing up quickly, she packed up all the stuff rushing over to greet them all quickly looking at the clock to see that the time was 9am.

Charlotte was just walking though the door when she looked up to see a bunch of Wetbacks holding the boys at gun point, she froze on the spot, willing with her eyes for the boys to remain calm. 6 guys, and 4 of them. Easy numbers. She couldn't see but she could feel the weight of the gun that was being pointed at her from behind. Fuck, she mentally cursed as Jax took a step towards her.

"Don't fucking move!"

The voice boomed from behind her, as she felt the beefy forearm wrap around her neck and the tell tale coolness of a barrel being pressed to her left temple.

"Now, we wanna know which one of you is M. And if it ain't one of you then I need a name. I'd be pronto about it esai because our pretty little bitch here is gunna end up getting a little less alive the longer I have to wait."

Instead of cursing, this time Charlotte mentally praised Jax and whatever God out there that make these idiots none the wiser. Jax had done his part to make her look like a helpless bitch when he had moved to protect her, embracing the stereotype she prepared for her academy award. She let a sob emit her lips as she shook her body, so he wouldn't even notice her moving for the guns at her sides.

"Please...please don't hurt me." She whimpered as she gave her men a hard and pointed look.

"Shut up Whore."

The man replied before whacking her round the temple with the butt of the gun, exactly what she was hoping for, she didn't want to shoot him and his fingers get too trigger happy and blow her own brains out. As the barrel was no longer pressed to her head she could make her move. With the gun she gripped in her right hand she shot him in the stomach through her jacket, the silencer giving her time to swivel in his loosened grip, whilst landing a roundhouse kick to his chest sprawling him to the floor. His men were too slow, the two flanking him were taken a couple of seconds later with a shot each in the temple. Hearing gunfire behind her, Charlotte had no doubt the men had accomplished their three, surveying the sight she noted she was right. Now all their attention was turning to the leader on the floor, he reached for his gun but, without needing to think of aiming Charlotte shot through his palm like it was second nature. Well it was to her. The man starting praying in Spanish, rattling on about the stupid mission and how she was a crazy bitch. Charlotte cocked her head in interest as she listened before deciding to pipe in, in his native tongue.

"Your God can't save you now, I may be a crazy bitch but it's still rude to talk about someone in front of them. Even if in another language esai."

Crouching down she grabbed his collar and hoisted him up a tad.

"Never go in blind my friend that's a fundamental rule to any mission, and that is where you failed miserably. You think you can hit on home turf? Tell me what is your name?"

"Fuck you." The man shouted at her.

Charlotte said nothing but pressed down on the wound in his stomach with her boot.

"It's Mikael! Stop!" He screamed in agony.

"Ah. Now that's better isn't it. What affiliations you got?"

Met by no response, Charlotte backhanded him hard across the face causing him to spit blood. Yanking down his collar and sleeves, she searched around his arm and neck for any ink. She easily found a twisted version of Lucifer and a really crappy depiction of death.

"Ah. Must be Angels du mort. Considered the references and your Latino heritage." Noting his widening eyes she knew she was right, "you see I am not so stupid as you, especially because I have a fucking pussy you sexist ignorant pig. I make it my business to know about all groups like you. You are, how do I phrase it nicely? Dumb as shit, you can tell a lot about a person from their ink, just look at my legs. One bares a reaper, the other, the fourth horseman. Death. Plaintive indications to my occupation. Figured out who I am yet?"

Charlotte could practically hear the cogs grinding in his brain, she knew when it had finally clicked as fear clouded his eyes.

"Yes, I am M. You were stupid, you never underestimate anyone, let alone by their sex. That my friend has cost you all your lives, how painfully you die depends on how cooperative you are. Completely down to you. Now have you heard stories about me?" The nod was all the confirmation needed, "Then you know what I'm capable of, yes?"

Another nod.

"Good. The other rat," Noticing how his eyes diverted from hers, a tell sign of a lie, she knew she had hit the nail on the head, "yes I know there's another because otherwise you couldn't have known about me killing your men, neither could a prospect give you as much information as you'd have needed for your recent assaults. The other rat is Brody isn't it."

"Si."

"And he's with your club?"

"Si."

"Thank you, that's all I needed." Grabbing his windpipe in a pinch, she watched as he tried to struggle against her, till the life left his eyes completely.

Releasing the limp body to the floor, she looked up and met the eyes before her, noting mainly shock. Yet the look that cut her the most was the one she was receiving from Jax the look of shock mingled with anger was a look she felt deep inside her and was a look she'd never forget.


	6. A Girl Like You

**AN: Ok, it's been coming we all knew it but I'll warn you this chapter is mostly smut. So if you don't want to read, just read the first section and turn back. Can't say I didn't warn you but I hope you enjoy it.**

**All Characters and plots you recognize belong to Kurt Sutter.**

* * *

You give me just a taste so I want more  
And my hands are bleeding and my knees are raw  
Cos now you got me crawlin' crawlin' on the floor  
And I've never known a girl like you before

You've made me acknowledge the devil in me  
I hope to god I'm talkin' metaphorically  
Hope that I'm talking allegorically  
Know that I'm talkin' bout the way I feel  
And I've never known a girl like you before

_**A Girl Like You- Edwyn Collins**_

Charlotte sighed as she wiped off the blood off her hands onto her dark jeans, pausing for a minute before she stood and surveyed the damage. Feeling eyes on her as sharp as razor blades, she ignored them to the best of her ability as she pulled out her satellite phone and typed in a number from memory. It rung twice before the line connected.

"Hello there old friend, it's been a while. Anyway I have a little issue that I need your help on, a little cleaning job. Oh and it might be a long one about 6 messes to clean, I'll give you 10. I'm at the family home, if you could be here within the hour that'd be appreciated." Charlotte rattled off before she hung up, finally she turned to address the boys.

"Keep all doors locked, if they're not locked they need to be as of 5 minutes ago. I've called a cleaner, they'll get this place spotless and clear up all the incriminating shit. I'll pay seeing as it's mainly my fault in the first place."

"That's ok Charlie." Tommy said as he looked at the look on Jax's face, "Maybe we should all have a chat."

Charlotte only nodded as she followed the patch members to the Chapel, she entered last watching as all the men were seated at the table, she found herself hovering by the door. Her flight instincts kicking in.

"I know it may come a surprise to a lot of you that as to Charlotte's erm... activities, but as you can imagine with such a sensitive subject. Need to know was necessary."

Charlotte watched Tommy carefully as he struggled to phrase his point, she rolled her eyes before stepping forward, noting how all eyes quickly snapped to her at her sudden movement.

"Can I speak?" She questioned, waiting to Tommy nodded in response, "I know as Tommy said that it may have come to a shock to some of you as to my extracurricular activities but it doesn't change anything. I keep my business separate, it has never interfered with club business, I have made sure that I could never be connected. It was unfortunate that Brody was such a devious rat, and that I underestimated his cowardliness but I will make sure this does not fall on you."

"I hate to point this out but it already has darlin'."

"I was asked to help. You knew you were dealing with a rat yet _you_ agreed to bring me in to help handle the problem. Just because you have now learned my identity doesn't mean you can blame me for your own decisions. I've helped this club more than you'll ever know over the past few years and I will not be blamed for this mistake. I will sort it though. Brody is mine to kill. He set them after me, and I have brought it upon myself to honor my name. I will help you take out the Angels du Mort, every last one; I will make sure that your message is put across but I will kill your rat who had the audacity to try to and start war with me."

Charlotte stood around the table of men, next to her uncle, resting both palms on the table she looked at the people before her.

" You see boys, the chase is about feeling what your prey is feeling, it's all about that perfect timing when you make your move." Picking herself up she started to casually stroll, making eye contact with every member she passed. "You make your move not when you're ready but when they are, there's that beat of anticipation, that heart racing time. When they know what's coming, yet they're powerless, helpless. When every nerve ending is alive, crackling like fire and they're ready for it, it's the moment they're most alive. That's the moment when you slit their god damn throat. I will be the one to kill him, he tried to put a hit out on me, I need to end him before he brings heat to us all. This bastard will look in to our eyes and beg for forgiveness. And me? Well I'll be laughing, dismembering his favorite part of himself."

There was a low chuckle from all the men gathered there, pride emanating from most faces, tingled with a little bit of fear on some. Chibs was the first to pipe in with a comment.

"Remind me again never to piss you off lassie."

Jax flicked his eyes to her briefly before turning to address his brothers in a somber tone.

"I agree that Charlotte should be the one to take the rat in this circumstance. But we all deal with this MC. We need the message to be loud and clear to anyone that wants to try to fuck us around."

Tommy nodded to his fellow officer, he respected the young man, wise beyond his years. A good, yet improved, epitome of his father before him. He wasn't ignorant to Jax's hostility towards his niece since he had found out her hidden face, nor was he ignorant to why the young man was feeling such strong emotions. Even if he was blind to it himself.

"Aye Jackson, as of her unique position to the club I see no problem in her assisting us, especially considering her skill set."

"I love you all, you're all family. I may not be a member but I would die to uphold my beliefs and those of the club. I know many people if you need help with anything then let me know but don't be hasty boys, you need a plan. You need to give it a day or two before you act as I will not see anymore of you in boxes, we already have several funerals to plan. As it is, I'll leave my input at that and let you discuss your matters further in private." Charlotte smiled politely, pausing for a quick second, looking back at Jax before leaving the room.

* * *

Jax swaggered into her room looking for her without a second thought. He'd stormed out of Church about five minutes after she'd left, not being capable of really listening as he really wasn't impressed with the half-truth he'd been living with. Fuming would be a good word to describe his current mood. Did she not trust him?

Jax was prepared for an epic show down, regardless to the outcome, it was bound to be a heated argument.

What he wasn't prepared for was the sight in front of him.

There Charlotte stood in all her glory, in a leopard print silk bra and panties set, with black lace, completed with a garter belt and stockings. A truly magnificent sight. Jax's jaw dropped, as he stared at her body, never had he experienced such a raging rush of lust. He wanted to caress, kiss and study every inch, and felt a raging envy and anger towards any man that previously had. Charlotte quirked an eyebrow at the hungry eyes he was skimming over her body.

"Can I help you Jax?"

"What the fuck Char! You've been lying to me. You withheld valuable information that effects the club, _from me_. I'm an officer! Do you have any kind of idea of the shit you could be in if I choose so?"

"I'm sorry, do you believe I owe you something here? And quit the bullshit of valuable information, I don't work for the club. I don't work for you. I help when help is needed, because simply, I am good at what I do."

"Killing people? What the fuck happened to you?"

Charlotte scoffed at his ignorance, even more so when she saw his eyes still roamed her body freely. Pressing a hand to her hip she met his gaze dead on, baring her body and scars without shame.

"You telling me you've never killed anyone Jax, I call bullshit."

Jax was too busy noting the many scars that littered her body, she'd always had the lengthy jagged mark that had long faded to a silvery line. Stretching from under her right breast, under her belly button, then stopping before her left hip bone. On what most people could have been marring, it only added to her beauty. Now he was looking he could see many more had contributed, blended in with the artwork.

He repeated himself.

"What happened to you?"

Strolling up towards him she closed the space between them, before raising her hand and slapping him hard. Jax knew he should feel angry at the violation and the cheek of it but all he could manage was to be extremely turned on. Even more so when she pushed him back.

He glided forward stalking his pray, catching her forearms in either hand as she went for him again, and hungrily stole her lips. Charlotte didn't skip a beat, her mouth matched his for their violence and anger, she relished in it as she bit his lip causing a deep growl to emit from within Jax. Both finding their anger dissipating and turning quickly into blind, raging lust. Dropping her arms, he roughly grabbed her thighs and hoisted her up till she was straddling his waist. His strong, calloused hands gripping her tight enough to leave bruises before throwing her onto the bed, himself on top of her. Jax brought his knee up between her legs, grinding against her core. Snaking his arms up he grabbed both of her wrists in one hand, restraining her arms while his body weight pinned the rest of her down.

Charlotte enjoyed the dominance and control that Jax was exerting over her. Even a strong woman like herself, loved it rough and dirty. Loved to sit back a bit as nature took over and the caveman sprung from within, that age long instinct to mark and claim what they want.

He moved his frenzied kisses from her mouth and along her jaw, down her neck, causing her to wriggle in pleasure beneath him. Jax continued his assault down her chest, until he reached one mound, one of her glorious tits. Peeling back the fabric with his teeth, Jax revealed a pink bud, hardening to the cold temperature change. He ran his tongue around it before biting down, causing her to gasp in pleasure.

Jax was so hard for his friend and he felt himself growl at her own arousal as she pressed her body against his hard, lean frame. He let his free hand trail further south, until he came to the hem of her knickers, slowly sliding a finger around the edge, barely poking the underneath skin as he felt her moan. His patience to tease wearing thin, he slid his hand under the fabric, travelling over the soft mound until he reached her folds. Testing the waters with a stroke to the damp slit, Jax smirked to her before roughly sliding two fingers in and starting a slow pumping action, quickly picking up his pace. Charlotte's moans quickly followed, he grinned sardonically as she opened herself up more to his finger fucking by sliding one leg up to bend at the knee.

Charlotte's fingers yearned to cling to the fabric of his shirt, clenching her fists into balls and moaning louder and louder as he got rougher with every stroke. Jax felt her walls clench around his fingers as she cried out his name, the warm juices coating his fingers. Tearing himself off of her to stand beside the bed with a growl, Jax made sure she was watching as he put both fingers in his mouth and sucked them clean before tearing off his t-shirt as he kicked off his socks, then unbuckling his belt and getting rid of his lower attire in record time.

Watching him undress Charlotte rose to a kneeling position before she stroked up and down her body as she took him in, one hand coming to kneed a breast, the other rested upon her burning core. Skimming both hands down her sides to her hips, she untied the edges of her lace up panties, yearning for more of him. Charlotte slipped her fingers down, pushing them inside herself to the joint.

Jax licked his lips as he looked at her, now this was something he could get used to, after this she was his. He'd have marked her. Never would he ever want anything other than this and no other man could ever have her. Grabbing her ass he pulled her closer, glad she had removed the last remaining boundary to her folds before sinking down his teeth into his shoulder, Jax pulled her hair and reached around her to softly caress her back as he removed her bra. He watched as it fell off her chest to reveal a perfect rack, a nipple piercing as well he noted, he captured her eyes with his own.

"You are the most gorgeous thing, I have ever seen."

"Fuck me Jackson."

He emitted a primal growled as he threw her backwards, climbing on top and penetrating her in one movement, her stocking coated legs coming to wrap around his waist. Jax wasted no time as he pounded into her as one hand went to her right breast and the other entwined in her hair.

This wasn't a tender sex session, this was the pair releasing their anger and frustration through sex. All the pent up desire and rage being released through almost violent actions. Her own hand came to rest in his blonde locks. Their mouths locked as their tongues fought for dominance, Charlotte smiled against his mouth and rolled them over till she was on top. Sitting up she admired his body as it was intertwined with hers, smirking when she noticed him doing the same to her. Grabbing his hand she placed his fingers in her mouth before sucking down on them, making him buck his hips up. Taking that as a hint she leaned down to kiss him whilst riding him like a trooper. Taking pleasure in his roaming hands and constant humming growl. They carried this action on for a good while longer, each fighting for dominance till Jax came to Charlotte's riding.

Grinning in triumph, she stroked his face tenderly before rolling off to lie on her back next to him.

"I'm still mad at you." Jax broke the silence.

"No you're not, you were only mad cause you wanted me and now you've had me, so you can't play that frustration card with me Jackson. You can't deny that was fun though."

Rolling over to look at her he grinned wolfishly at her before placing a tender kiss to her forehead.

"It was more than fun, that was fucking hot."

"Well I did try."

Jax reached for her, pulling her flush against his sweaty body, loving the way she molded to his side.

"You don't need to try, if we're gunna do this honest thing darlin', then I'm gunna have to admit that I've wanted this since the first moment I laid my eyes on you and this isn't a onetime thing." He grabbed her face with his calloused fingers, "now that I've had you, I won't be sated. You're mine now Char, I've marked you and no other man can touch you without facing the reaper."

Charlotte grinned at his choice of words, wrapping her legs around his waist and climbing on top of him to look him eye to eye. As Jax tried to sit up he found Charlotte's arms slamming him back into the mattress, followed by her body pressing atop his, as she saucily ran her fingers up his chest, her lips hovering an inch from his.

"You think you can tame a girl like me Jackson?"

Jax quickly spun them, smothering her with his body like she had done just seconds before. Bringing his lips to her neck he nipped the pulse point, before whispering huskily into the crook of her neck.

"Who said anything about taming you? Maybe I like you wild. I just want to fuck you on a regular basis, all you have to do is sit back and enjoy the ride and the perks that come with it darlin'." Jax finally rose from her neck to meet her eyes, he watched the hunger and desire for his words simmer in those molten pits and couldn't help the cocky grin.

Charlotte rose to press her lips to his, just as they brushed she flipped him back over, matching his grin with her man eater smile.

"You should know by now I'm not one to sit back and enjoy the ride, I can, but I don't always want to. I'm a naughty girl Jax, sometimes you're going to have to let me do my thing and you'll have to enjoy the ride. And let me tell you. You'll never be disappointed."

Finally Charlotte allowed Jax to kiss her after she heard his throaty growl to her promise, loving the attention he paid to her mouth. Pulling herself away from him, she evaded his gripping hands as she dismounted him and the bed in turn. Finding her short silk robe she tied it around herself before shimmying into a g string.

"You hungry? I'll make you lunch." Charlotte stated as she made her way to the door, "Oh and you'll love desert, I'll make it real special."

Jax grinned, quickly clambering out of the bed and for his boxers and jeans before making after her.

* * *

Taking his time to saunter down the hallway to the kitchen with his usual swagger, he could hear her singing to herself as various other bangs also filtered through. Finding himself grinning, Jax couldn't help but be quite happy with the turn of events. Their chemistry is electric and a woman that he could truly connect with about the life, she was sexy, dangerous and most importantly she was his best friend regardless to the impromptu tryst that they've committed themselves to.

He was still miffed about the fact she hadn't mentioned any of this to him. Jax thought they appreciated each other more than to keep such a monumental secret from one another, although the rational side of him knew that he was being a bit hard on her. She'd called him out when she'd reminded him he was no saint himself.

Jax sat at the kitchen table as he watched her bend over to examine the contents of her fridge. The red blooded male in him loving the fact that he could see everything, her most intimate part only covered by the thin, sheer lace of her g-string.

"I think I've seen what I want for lunch." Jax said with a smirk.

"I can't believe you just said that, you're so fucking dirty." Charlotte exclaimed as she laughed at his comment, "I'd say that's disgusting but I know I'd like it."

"Don't act like I've never heard you say worse. You've probably got one of the dirtiest mouths I've ever known."

"Just 'cos I know how to use my mouth Jackson, doesn't mean it's a bad thing." She replied as she wiggled her brows at

"And there you go darlin'."

"Still not as bad as you."

"You know I don't think I'm hungry enough for lunch yet. I do know what I am hungry for." Jax smirked as he backed Charlotte up against the table, his hands grabbing onto her hips.

"Oh yeah? Well what's that then?" Charlotte questioned, her breath quickening as he pulled her leg up to wrap around his waist, leaning her back against the table as he hovered his lips over hers. Jax's excitement, was pressed against her core and she could feel the fabric of her g-string becoming sodden as she imagined all the dirty things that he was going to do to her.

"Your sweet pussy. You know what I'm going to do to you?" Jax whispered in her ear, Charlotte gulped and quickly shook her head as he kissed her neck.

"Anything I want to do. Right now I want you to be a good girl and let me take you."

Jax pushed her back against the table before he starting kissing her way down her body, he peeled open her robe to pay attention to her chest. His tongue toying with her the bar through her nipple as he felt her writhe beneath him. Jax's calloused palm came up to fondle her other breast, rolling her nipple between his fingers before he pinched on it, loving her cry of pleasure. Jax continued his assault, biting and sucking the skin until he reached her heated core. A proud smirk filled his face as he looked up at her lust filled eyes, he could feel how sodden her underwear were as he slipped them to the side. Tentatively Jax flattened his tongue against her ball of nerves, lapping at the sweet juices that coated her folds.

Charlotte's hands came to rest in Jax's hair grasping at it desperately as her body tried to comprehend the pleasure that she was feeling.

Quickly Jax pulled away, removing her hands from his blonde locks as he leaned over her, grasping her face as he smashed his lips upon hers, thrusting his tongue in her mouth. As he pulled back he stared into her eyes.

"Got some ground rules for you darlin'. You're not allowed to touch me and you're not allowed to cum either until I say you can. You're my filthy little girl and you're going to let me use you."

All Charlotte could do was nod, loving this dominant almost feral side he was showing her. Soon her nods turned into shakes as her body rattled, trying to contain herself as his tongue lapped at her folds, snaking inside to lick the sensitive skin. She could only ball her hands into fists as she moaned.

"Jax!"

Jax looked up from his assault, to look at the gorgeous writing mess before him.

"Yes?"

As he'd removed his tongue to answer her question, Jax replaced his mouth with his fingers, curling them up inside her to stroke her sweet spot watching as she bit her lip trying to control herself.

"Please. Please can I cum!"

"You're a bad girl, you'll cum when I say you can and only when my dick's inside you."

Leaning over her body Jax wrapped his hand in her hair as he rested his forehead to hers, taking in the sweet sounds of her gasping before he pulled her so she was stood against him. Charlotte sighed as he removed his fingers, watching him with hooded eyes as he pulled the robe from her shoulders.

Jax was about to toss the robe to the side until he noticed the silk tie that was threaded through the middle. Yanking the cord from within, he tossed the robe to the side as he held the tie in one hand. Jax stared at her body, licking his lips as he unzipped his jeans and sprung his rock hard member free from his pants, before reaching forward and pulling Charlotte's underwear down over her hips, watching as they fell to pool around her ankles.

"Turn around."

Charlotte obeyed him eagerly, not resisting as he pulled her arms behind her back, feeling herself getting even more excited when he started to tie her hands together. After Jax had finished restraining her, he kept one hand on her restricted arms as the other fisted her hair, slamming her body forward into the table. Looking at that perfect round ass as it stared up at him, he smacked it with his palm, licking his lips at the mark that rose almost instantly. Bringing his knee up, he spread her thighs apart to allow him better access as he lined up his tip, just poking her folds. Jax held there for what seemed like an eternity to Charlotte before he plunged his entire, impressive length into her. Relishing in the way she screamed his name as he pummeled her relentlessly.

"I need to cum. Oh my God Jax."

"Only when I come baby, you feel so fucking good, you're dripping around my cock."

Jax whispered in her ear as he leaned over her, pulling her hair so her neck was open to his mouth. He could feel his release building up on him, just as he released his load he felt her walls contract around him, milking for every last drop.

"Fuck me." Charlotte laughed, as her and Jax fought for their breath as he lay on top of her, skin to skin.

"I just did darlin.'" Jax smirked against her back, "I'll take that lunch now."

Charlotte could only laugh as she twisted her face round to kiss Jax.


	7. Bad Things

**Hey guys,**

**Right, I know it's been ages and I'm sorry for the delay. I went on holiday and then when I came back my laptop failed. Had to restore it back to factory settings, meaning I lost all my files, in the process of that I also lost Microsoft Office. Not having Word to write with isn't the best. Luckily I had back ups in two locations of most of my notes but unfortunately I lost some stuff for the next few chapters that I really liked, which will put me back in writing but the show must go on.**

**Thank you to all my followers and for those reviews. They're great to read and I'd love for you to let me know what you think.**

* * *

When you came in the air went out  
And all those shadows there filled up with doubt  
I don't know who you think you are  
But before the night is through  
I wanna do bad things with you  
I wanna do real bad things with you

_**Jace Everett - Bad Things**_

Charlotte lay back against the table with Jax lying on her chest. Her chest heaved as she fought for her breath causing her breasts to wobble as she moved.

She couldn't help but let out a laugh as Jax snuggled into them, making himself comfortable as he tried to regain his breath back.

"Comfy there?" Charlotte chuckled as she peered down at his blonde locks.

"Mmm darlin', I got me some fun bag cushions." Jax exclaimed as he palmed the breast he wasn't laying on.

"Stop with the crap jokes before you get on my tits." She bit her lip as she said it, knowing that the joke was awful.

Jax looked up to her, an incredulous look adorning his features.

"Wow, just wow."

Charlotte just laughed as she peeled herself from underneath him, watching as he rolled to his back, his eyes staring right back into hers.

"Right on that note, I need a shower, you coming?"

"Nah I would love to darlin' but I should speak to Clay. I'd love that lunch though after."

Jax grinned leaning up on his forearm, using the other to reach out towards Charlotte, grasping for her hand. Once he'd plucked it from the air he pulled her towards him, to share a quick, passionate kiss with her. Grinning as he went in for one last cheeky grope of a breast.

"You got it big boy."

He watched as she sauntered out of the room, her sexy swagger was hypnotising and the way her ass shook as she walked was making him forget anything bar the twinge that he was starting to feel in his cock. Shaking his head, to try and literally shake away the bad thoughts that were whirring through his mind he tried desperately to remember what he was doing, but his judgement was clouded and no suggestions were coming to mind that didn't include his immense desire to follow her for a hot, steaming shower.

Stroking his beard he huffed out a breath, wondering when he reverted back to a hormonal teenage boy. Finally regaining his bearings, he fished his phone from the pocket of his jeans, buttoning them and buckling his belt in the process having been too preoccupied to fix himself earlier.

Dialling one of the only numbers programmed into his prepay, he dialled his stepfather and President.

"Hey Clay."

"You alright Son? Take it you've made progress by now." Clay's distinctive voice rumbled through the phone.

"We've found the problem, we were right our first thoughts."

"There's a rat? You dealt with that yet?"

"There were two rats, prospect and patch. Killed the prospect, it had been pinned on him to look like the entire leak, but I knew a prospect couldn't have all that information to fuck with us and the shipments like that. It really all came clear when there was an attack on the club this morning, couldn't have got the intel to do it if there hasn't been a patch. Prospect wouldn't have known shit compared to what they were giving the enemy."

Jax answered with a sigh, replaying this mornings events in his head, going over every little detail; mainly those about the involvement of a certain gorgeous lady that had just graced his needs. He knew holding back information on Charlotte, her involvement and true identity from his brothers was risky and that the truth about his friend was to come very ungraciously to light. Yet he couldn't help but feel that it wasn't his secret to tell and besides, he had made a promise. When you have nothing you still have your word, something his dad always told him, drilling it into his memory so he would never forget.

"We know who this patch is?" Clay snarked, Jax hearing the obvious sarcasm in his tone.

"Yeah."

"Well you got him then?" The President replied impatiently.

"Nah he's AWOL, but we're working on it. Getting intel as we speak, his names Brody Michaels."

"Young right? Around your age, arrogant and pretty boy. I remember him. I'll have Happy come down, he gets back from his ma's tomorrow, you might need his back up and _skills_."

Jax rolled his eyes at Clay's lack of trust in him, the man must think he's completely incompetent sometimes, especially when he's suffering his own issues. Clay was the worst for inflicting his problems onto others through anger and his impatience never helped. Jax smiled as he considered how immature and impractical it was before replying.

"Alright brother. I'll keep you in the loop."

* * *

Chibs ascended the stairs into Charlotte's apartment slowly, having let himself in. The old Scot braced himself for the scene that was about to be presented. There would either be a bloodbath before him or an intimate tryst that he would rather watch of two strangers on the internet. Needless to say when he stepped into the living room, noting Jax seated at the table that sat in the adjoining kitchen, he was surprised by the normality of the scene before him.

Chibs crinkled his nose to the smell that lingered in the air, an indication that his latter idea had been right.

"It stinks of sex in 'ere."

Jax raised his head from his journal to look at the Scot before him, with what could only be described as a shit eating grin spread across his face.

"Ya look awful pleased with ya self." Chibs remarked, not being able to resist the urge to smile back at the young man.

"Wouldn't you be in my place?"

"Can't disagree with ya there boyo." He laughed as he shook his head. "Not what I came here for though Jacky, letting you two know there's church in an hour."

"Aight, I spoke to Clay." Jax replied, running his hand over his beard with a sigh.

"Shite, wha did he say?" Chibs exclaimed, reaching for a seat at the table and drawing a chair across the tiled floor before plonking down, his hands coming to rest together in front of him.

"Just the usual shit, he's sending Happy down to _help._"

Chibs sighed at the evident sarcasm that laced Jax's tone, he shook his head as he contemplated how to word his thoughts to his brother without rocking the boat too much or pushing him away. A quick decision on his part was to keep his points political.

"Look son, I know ya and Clay have had ya issues but he's still tha Pres, he's only doing what's best for tha club."

Jax snorted about to reply until he saw Chibs eyes flicker towards something over his shoulder. Knowing that Charlotte must have just rejoined them, he decided to keep his words to himself for that choice moment. He considered how quickly Chibs may jump to conclusions and warped interpretations if Jax was so quick to criticise their President especially so publicly, that would be dangerous if relayed.

Charlotte strolled back into her kitchen to find the two men conversing at her table, a sly smile gracing her lips as she thought about the different type of interaction that herself and Jax had had in the same setting.

"Aight boys?" She questioned with a smile. Knowing very well she'd interrupted something and having over heard the last of their conversation, Charlotte processed the information, storing it away for later.

"Yeah darlin'." Jax smiled softly up at her, not being able to help but take a minute to stop and admire her beauty. She looked amazing with her make up bare face: framed by a tangle of wet, red, curls and her body accentuated by the pj shorts and white wife-beater.

"Aye lass, just came ta let ya and Jacky know tha there's church in an hour. Ya Uncles trying ta round up tha troops, see if we can lure Brody in." Chibs grinned back at her smile, pulling out the chair between them for her to sit down.

Charlotte sighed as she approached, folding her legs beneath herself as she sat down on the chair, running her hands through her hair as she contemplated their options. Reaching for Jax's packet of smokes that sat on the table, she lit one, letting the smoking cigarette hang from her lips. Throwing her head back she blew out the smoke from her lungs, before looking at both the men before her.

"That won't happen, Brody's not the brightest spark but his cowardliness will save him in this instance. He's in hiding, he will have been since you boys left the warehouse this morning."

"You never know, you just said he's not all that up there, he might show up." Jax replied with a frown, reaching for a cigarette himself, sliding the ashtray to Charlotte for her to ash hers.

"Trust me, I'm an expert in reading people I'm rarely wrong. Cold reading is a skill I've had to try and hone over the years, we'll have to dig him out, I've meddled with his kind many times. He'll fuck up, it shouldn't be too hard to find him. I'll just have to go see some friends today, they can do more than I can. Especially since my laptop is currently undergoing a little check up." Charlotte smiled at the men stubbing out her smoke before walking to the fridge, rooting around at the contents. "In the meantime, you hungry Chibs? 'Cos I know pretty boy is."

"Ya I'm starvin' darlin', ya seem to know a way to a mans heart... and anotha's pants." Chibs remarked, biting his lip and waiting to see what backlash he may get for the rude comment but he couldn't help but speak his mind. He cared for both, he had always loved Charlotte but it was blatantly obvious that none of them truly knew who she was any more and Jacky didn't really need any added shit in his life. Jax always had a problem of thinking with his manhood and in Chibs hoped and prayed that this wasn't another of those situations.

"Har har, I was waiting for a comment. Whatcha gunna do Chibby, sit us down and give us _the talk_." Charlotte remarked sarcastically, turning to look at Chibs with one eyebrow raised and a hand cocked on her hip.

Chibs thought in that moment how much she reminded him of Gemma and that was the only woman that could ever get through to Jax. As much as he had his doubts, he knew that these two could be a match made in heaven. She was sassy, beautiful and just as stubborn as he was. If anyone could give him the boot up the backside that he needed and be able to stand her ground easily against him then it would be her, they always had been the ideal match. She knew everything about them and they'd never had to worry to much about her safety, he would suppose especially now with her _skills_. Chibs looked to Jax who was just smirking, as if to say _I'm not getting involved_ after they'd seen Charlotte's face. When he looked at her again he couldn't help but let out a little laugh, Gem coming to mind again.

"You and I both know tha would fall on deaf ears, ya both know about tha birds an' bees. I would hope ya both would approach this with a bit a sense. Tha's mainly going to you Jacky, she'll 'ave ya for brekkie mate." Chibs replied lightly, breathing a sigh of relief as he saw the tension let from Charlotte's face as a smile cracked on the previously stoic mask.

"It's alright Brother. We're both adults here." Jax chuckled.

"You don't need to worry about it, I'll try not to break pretty boys heart." Charlotte laughed, sticking out her tongue at Jax, "Now whatcha guys fancy? Steak or Burgers?"

* * *

About forty-five minutes after their conversation in the kitchen, and after having decided on steak for lunch, the group had congregated in the SAMDINO chapel waiting for Church to get under way. Charlotte hovered, not wanting to sit again until her Uncle came in and invited her, she had no authority by their rules in this room and she respected that. She watched as her Tommy entered the room, rolling in a desk chair that was obviously for her with a smirk on his lips. Tommy pushed it the last way to her where she caught it, sitting on the added chair before scooting herself closer to the table, sitting between Jax and her Uncle.

Tommy watched as Packer came through the door, checking they were closed properly, before taking his seat to the left as VP. The President quickly scanned his eyes over his men and the guest that were currently assembled within his dwellings, checking that everyone that needed to be here, was here. It was hard to ignore the empty seat towards the back of the room, but it was even harder for Tommy to ignore the rage that bubbled within him when he thought of the man it had previously inhabited it. Gritting his teeth, he raised his hand, his palm flat and facing the crowds in an indication for them to silence.

"So we all know why we're here, we've all had a little time to simmer down after this mornings events and there's not a lot to hash over after our little chat this morning. So I'll get straight to the point. Can you find them?" Tommy asked sternly, directing the question straight to Charlotte.

Charlotte smirked with an _as if_ look on her face.

"Pfft of course I can find them, have you forgotten already who I am? I'll make a visit, we should have information within the next few hours. We're in no rush though chaps, I'm not going after them tonight. Maybe tomorrow," she laughed, " Don't worry though I'll kill them all. I need you all to agree that Brody's death won't be slow, I want to make him suffer, we need to torture him. I'm going to do such bad things that he'll be begging me to kill him but that can wait a little longer. Plus I have plans for tonight, they're not ruining that."

"Think it's wise that you go out as if nothing happened?" Jax question snidely, trying not to break his stern gaze, as Charlotte's intense stare narrowed down on him.

A few of the men let out low chuckles at the weight of that gaze, and her obvious scrutiny.

"Why wouldn't it be?" She growled.

"Well someone tried to kill you.." Packer stepped in, much to Jax's delight as he soon felt the weight of her glare redirected from himself. Making Packer wish he'd never opened his bloody mouth.

Charlotte let out a brash laugh and stroked her chin as she thought about a political way to word her disagreement, a way to restrain her tongue.

"No someone tried to kill M. As far as I'm concerned the only people of theirs that knew my identity are currently down the drain and that's if you want to ignore the fact that I saved your arses too. I'm going, and none of you are stopping me."

Tommy shook his head, knowing that both sides had a point, but Charlotte's was valid. They didn't know who she was and she was always right, he respected her input. If she thought that they should wait, they should wait. She never went in half cocked and her plans were always meticulous, calculating every aspect and every possibility, and with the position their club was in now with their was no le-way for mistakes. More time to breathe and plan was unavoidable, he just hoped that Brody would not run in that time.

"Maybe it'd all be good for us to blow off some steam and relax tonight, make sure were all prepared for what will have to come." Tommy said with finality, looking around and waiting for a signal or concession from all of his men.

"I have one thing I'd like to add, I know it's past due that we buried Red and Dale but seeing as the bodies seem to be piling up now I suggest we bury them all together. Harvey's body may be ashes after you paid off the crematorium and medical examiner but I suggest a group funeral once we clear this shit, I know we've got big problems but this is our family. I can plan it if needed."

Tommy smiled sweetly to his niece, it was moments like this that she made him so proud. She was like an old lady to them all in the sense that they'd be lost without her, pain in the arse or not.

"Sounds wonderful Charlie, I'm sure they'd like that, as would we all." With resounding agreement he slammed the gavel down, signalling agreement and ending their session.

* * *

Jax followed Charlotte and the patches from the Chapel door, watching as most of them- her included- beelined straight for the bar. He walked straight over to her, pointing to the glass of whiskey she had placed in front of her by an eager croweater, who quickly assembled one for himself. Leaning into her back he spoke into her ear.

"Oi."

Charlotte turned around drink in hand and stared him down, pushing him away with her free palm.

"What."

"So you're going out tonight huh?" Jax questioned nodding his head back to look down his nose at her, testing her reaction.

"I sure am, me and the girls are gunna have some fun. Get drunk." Charlotte jutted her jaw out and folded her arms under her chest, moving toe to toe with the much taller man before her, "Why is there a problem with that? You're gunna have to learn, and very quickly I might add, that if you're going to hang around with me I don't take to kindly to being told what to do. Never have and I _never_ will."

Jackson resisted the urge to laugh at her statement. He could have told _her_ that. That was part of the reason they'd always got along so well, their defiant characters and stubborn tenancies didn't go unnoticed by either of them, especially not those that surrounded them. Jax decided to give her some slack and not argue back, well _too_ much, as he knew if reversed roles the situation would be almost identical. Although a sneaky voice in the back of his head told him that she wouldn't be so forceful with him, she knew that he could take care of himself and he could definitely say the same of her but his mind was programmed with the archaic sexism that was programmed into his MC driven world. It would take a while, if he ever could truly, to concur those ideas and beliefs.

"Not a lot has changed there then. I'm just not sure it's the best idea in the current situation and you told me that's what you were doing last night, obviously we know that wasn't the case." He snorted as he recalled their previous conversation the day before all of his notions and their world, went to more shit.

"Like I said before, there is no part of this 'situation' that would effect me or stop me from going about my business as normal and what was I suppose to tell you? I was going out to help the club by killing your problems?" Charlotte looked at him incredulously, before sighing and shaking her head, raising her hands palm up in a surrendering gesture, "Look Jax, like it or not I'm going. I an take care of myself, but if it makes you feel oh so much ether then come with us. I'm sure the girls won't mind seeing as you're nice to look at and all, as long as you can behave yourself around them and other women. Otherwise needless to say you won't be coming home with me later."

Jax quickly closed the distance between them, pulling her body flush against his, his hands wrapped around her lower back just resting on the top of her ass.

Charlotte looked around, noting the looks they were getting from the populated clubhouse, the patches, few old ladies and fewer sluts. The gossip and tales of this encounter were surely soon to be milling around the entire establishment. She looked back at Jax, looking into those beautiful blue eyes and was quick to realise she didn't care. Really, she didn't give a shit what any of them thought whatsoever and wrapping her arms around his neck she enjoyed the feeling of him being so close.

Jax leaned his head towards her, pressing his lips to the slither of exposed neck by her ear, suckling it before he pressed a soft kiss.

"Darlin' why would I want to come to fuck anyone else, when I can be fucking you tonight?" He gently spoke into Charlotte's ear.

"'Cos you don't strike me like the one pussy type teller." Charlotte laughed heartily.

"Depends on the pussy I guess, and I'm only just gettin' started with yours darlin'." Jax smirked, giving her his panty dropping smile that normally had woman melting in their knickers before him. He felt himself twinge though when instead of withering before him, she bit her full, plump lip before leaning up and capturing his lips in a brief kiss.

Charlotte pulled back from his embrace, not truly being comfortable with the public display of affection, it would only be inviting herself for further heartache and possible turmoil. As she'd told Jax she had no illusions of what kind of a man he was. She knew he was kind, sweet and loyal but those were words and factors that could not be used to describe him in a relationship. And she was ok with that. Charlotte knew that being with her was no easy feat either, the few relationships she'd had in life, her partners were now deceased or had tried to end her.

Grabbing her tumbler from where she had set it on the bar she necked the amber liquid, savouring the burn that snaked down her throat.

"Shall we set off then?" She questioned softly, fishing her keys from her pocket.

"Sure thing darlin'. Where we off to?"

His grin was contagious, soon she found herself smiling back at him as he followed her, hot on her tail out the door.

"We're going to see my friend Jo. If he can't do it on a computer, it ain't worth doing. He'll be able to find them." Charlotte explained as they walked over to his parked bike.

"Alright darlin'."

Jax picked up his helmet from the handle bars, strapping in under his chin, completely oblivious to the fact that she had continued walking past him.

"Where you going?" Jax shouted to her as she walked away, "You not riding with me?"

"Nah, I'm going to get my car. You'll understand soon enough." Charlotte laughed, shouting back at him as she walked towards the storage shelter of the garage, where they kept all the cars waiting for pick up.

Jax didn't have to wait long before a car pulled out and he couldn't quite believe what he was seeing, his immediate reaction was to involuntary let out a low whistle.

"Holy shit."

"She's a beauty right." Charlotte laughed at his evident shock, stepping out of the car, the door raising to let her out and walking to Jax once again, trailing her hand over the gorgeous forest green colour bonnet.

"What kinda money you making? This is a Lamborghini Aventador, I've only ever seen this shit on paper or a screen."

Jax questioned, bewildered as he closed the gap between him and the car. His jaw hanging ajar as he walked over to the open door before him and he had the chance to sit inside. Charlotte quickly walked over to him, holding onto the roof as she leaned over to look at him playing with the steering wheel and gear stick.

"Well there's one guarantee in this life, you die. Of course there's money in it. You like this baby then you should see my others, got a nice few vintage classics also."

Jax turned to face her again, his face coming slap bang into her cleavage. Feeling cheeky his hand released the wheel and grabbed her sides as he pressed his face into the crevice, nipping and pressing kisses to the exposed skin. Making her laugh and earning him a slap upside the head.

"Ah my two favourite things, boobs and beautiful machinery. I may be a bike man but I could drive a car like this." Jax grinned wholly.

"Well get out, I'll let you drive it on the way back if you wanna drive up with me." She laughed.

Quickly hoping out, Jax moved over to the passenger side, getting comfortable as she swiftly drove off the lot. He watched her instead of the road as she drove, she had complete and utter control over the car, taking every turn perfectly. When they hit a stretch of open road Jax noticed Charlotte really open up, he not only felt but heard the engine purr. Turning to look out of his window he truly noticed how fast they were going as the scenery whizzed by, looking to the speed-o-meter he read 100mph and noticed the wicked grin on Charlotte's face.

"How fast does this thing go?"

"You can reach 0-100 in about 6.5 seconds I'd say. It's a shame it's not a longer drive." Charlotte remarked as she drifted a corner, leading down a dirt road, its destination obscured by an abundance of forestry.

After about an hours drive, Jax noticed a house looming up in front of them. A fairly mediocre structure nestled in a cove of trees. Charlotte was just putting the vehicle into park when he noticed a rather odd looking figure emerge from the house.

"Bitch. Where the fuck have you been?" The Japanese, cross dressing man shouted.

"Nice to see you too Jo." She said with a grin as she locked the car.

"Well I thought your pretty little ass had died for a while there, can't pick up the God damn phone?"

Jax stood semi-paralysed by the sight in front of him. He certainly wasn't expecting such a character, let alone a Japanese man with a long purple pony tail, wearing a Basque and heels that looked painful and dangerous. The man's attitude, appearance and size were down right intimidating. Yet Jax could see the love that obviously was shared between the two of them, although he had a feeling the guy would never outright admit that he liked anything.

"I only got back a couple of weeks ago, shits been pretty hectic with the family." Charlotte said, air kissing the man's cheeks before he stepped back to get a good look at her, she knew he was checking for bullet holes.

"Girl. I know when you got back. My problem is you can't holla at a me. Now get your ass inside," Jo sassed before addressing Jax, "..you too beautiful."

* * *

**I really struggled putting this chapter down into words but I tried my best I hope you liked it.**

**I'm really sorry if there were mistakes or if some parts were lacking, I wrote most of this chapter in half a day and going with the flow for most of it. Didn't want to keep you waiting any longer.**


	8. Wicked Game

**Re-uploading there were a few mistakes and I made a few changes.**

**Thanks for the follows and the reviews on the last chapter my lovelies. Always a pleasure to hear from you, and I welcome any suggestions/comments, now as always enjoy.**

**And a special thanks to Kurt Sutter's imagination.**

* * *

_The world was on fire and no one could save me but you,_  
_It's strange what desire will make foolish people do,_  
_I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you,_  
_And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you_

_No, I don't want to fall in love,_  
_No, I don't want to fall in love,_  
_With you_

_What a wicked game to play, to make me feel this way,_  
_What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you,_  
_What a wicked thing to say, you never felt this way,_  
_What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you_

**Wicked Game - Stone Sour (Chris Isaak cover)**

Charlotte followed Jo into his house, laughing as Jax looked perplexed at the basic surroundings, the place was a dump but then again she knew what to expect when.

"Erm, nice place." Jax spoke meekly, much to Charlotte and Jo's amusement. Listening to their laughter he run a hand over his chin, still trying to decipher the character that stood before him. Intimidating was a good word, interesting was another. Charlotte watched the thoughts visibly pass over his face as he tried to gain his bearings.

"Oh baby, you're sweet. But I don't do bullshit, and do you think a diva like me could live in such squalor?" Jo questioned with a smirk on his face, hand cocked on his hip as he looked to the unsure man.

"Erm.." Jax pondered how to reply, scratching the back of his head with a shy smile.

Charlotte frowned as she watched how out of place Jax was at the moment, it wasn't unusual for people to be slightly intimidated when first meeting some of her friends and Jo's fierceness and confidence shocked some people. The man had no filter and was utterly confident in his sexuality, something most people grew to love about the kickass diva but was too overwhelming for others, his height didn't help the matter.

Charlotte smiled sweetly at Jax.

"Don't mind Jo, he's a little bitchy sometimes. Play nice biatch." She scolded Jo with a quirked brow, quickly smiling at the look of distaste on the man's face.

"Well excuse me, I wasn't being nasty. Not my fault people can't handle this." Jo sassed, gesturing to himself with a perfectly manicured hand.

"Baby, you're one of a kind, trust me. We know." Charlotte raised her hand quickly to cut him off before his rant truly progressed, although when she saw his pout she knew that it was never going to happen. You may be able to calm him, but never could you silence him. That was one of the things she loved most about Jo, he had a brash, unfiltered potty mouth like she did. The trouble it got them in was endless but both of them loved to shock and never shied from a good fight, although she had more self control than Jo. Most of the time.

"Bitch please, when you're saying it like that you're acting like you don't fit into that criteria, I may be Queen Bitch but you're a close second. It's hard being fierce chica." He pointed out with a knowing smirk.

Jo turned from the conversation and Jax watched with intrigue as he stood before a wall pulling out his phone to send a text. Moments later the sound of machinery clicking into place could be clearly head as what was now obviously a door, slid into the wall to reveal a set of stairs leading down.

Jax watched as Jo, closely followed by Charlotte descended the stairs until they reached the bottom and were faced with another door, this one requiring a key code. The speed that Jo punched in the code was phenomenal and Jax gazed in wide wonder as the heavy set door swung open to reveal a whole, plushly furnished, underground apartment.

Both Jo and Charlotte turned to see Jax's mouth agape at the contrast in surroundings and smiled at his surprise.

"Any ways welcome to Casa Jo." Jo grinned as he waltzed over to a long desk that was heavily decorated with an abundance of electrical equipment, most of which Jax didn't have the faintest clue what any of it was.

"Anything electrical, keep a distance Jax. Mama here gets a little fierce over her equipment." Charlotte smirked as she made herself at home in one of the many, swivelling desk chairs.

Jo quickly turned to look at the pair as he himself took a seat, a look of dismay littering his features.

"Sista, that's just cos I ain't stupid. No one touches my shit, cos most of them fucking break it, then I'd have to break them. And you baby, now that would be a shame." He exclaimed with a shake of his finger in Jax's direction, "Now you CharChar. Go fix us some drinks. You know where the shit is."

When Charlotte failed to raise from her seated position, Jo rolled his eyes turning to look at the beautiful woman.

"Shoo bitch." He remarked, pushing her chair with his heeled foot in the general direction of the kitchen.

"Fuck you, I'm drinking your good shit." Charlotte shook her head with a laugh, sauntering through a door and disappearing from Jax's sight.

"Bitch, don't act like you wouldn't have any ways." Jo shouted at her retreating figure, chuckling at the bird she flipped him.

Jo gestured for Jax to sit in the seat that Charlotte had just vacated, taking this chance to study the man. He had an amazing build, all muscle and a beautiful chiselled face, not to mention the gorgeous blonde locks the man was sporting. It was blatant for Jo that the man was already highly infatuated with his girl, she was alluring, but the self confidence and swagger that rolled off of the man gave Jo the impression that he might not be so quick to admit it to anyone let alone himself. He couldn't help but think of how Charlotte seemed a bit lighter, more at peace than he'd seen her in a while, which was impressive as Jo would be quick to say that she was fucked up. They both were, but that girl hid a sea of shit storms behind that lovely exterior, she was tormented and sometimes demented. Jo loved her for everything she was and stood for, though he'd never outwardly tell her and she understood that, Jo didn't do lovey-dovey shit. Although he held her in such respect that didn't mean he agreed with every decision she made, that was far from the truth but she was loyal down to a fault and although he'd never admit this out loud and especially to her. Jo pitied her. He pitied the person she had been forced to become through the faults and selfishness of others, they were one of the same in that retrospective.

With a quick smile to Jax, Jo let his thoughts exit his mind as quickly as they has entered, letting his mind end on a positive of how this obviously budding relationship could help to solve her.

"You just checking me out or you trying to size me up?" Jax asked, his confidence finally restored after his initial weariness, flashing Jo his killer smile.

"Baby, you may be pretty but don't get ahead of yourself. I don't do my girls seconds." The man replied, looking down his nose at Jax before, turning to log into his computer.

"How do you know?" Jax pondered, surprise evident in his voice.

Jo rolled his eyes, turning to look at Jax with a mixture of dismay and disgust on his features.

"As nice as you may be to look at don't insult me. You and missy in there have been getting freaky, it's written all over your face and the way your eyes follow her every move don't help your cause. You might want to ask her from some tips on a poker face, 'cos baby yours is shit, she isn't so obvious at all like you are. I just know the cow well."

Charlotte chuckled as she entered the room again with three blue lagoon's balanced on a tray, to see Jo giving Jax a verbal lashing.

"Saying nice things I hope Jo, when I say hope I really mean doubt."

Jo snatched his drink from her hand as she passed the last tumbler to Jax.

"Girl, the pretty boy thought it wasn't obvious to me that you two were getting kinky."

Charlotte burst out laughing, taking a big sip of her drink with a dazzling smile.

"I thought you'd have been quicker actually Jo."

"Hah. Now shall we get to business?" Jo snapped his fingers, waggling his head as he turned back to his computer screen, snorting as he saw Jax pull Charlotte into his lap out of the corner of his eye.

Charlotte scooted the chair holding her and Jax towards the desk, so she could lean over Jo's shoulder.

"Just need the basics, need you to find a guy called Brody Matthews."

"That chicken shit you dated for a month, thought you kicked his ass to the curb." Jo looked back at Charlotte with an incredulous expression.

"I did. Just happens to be he's a fucking rat. Tried to get me assassinated the other day, I just need to know where he is."

Jo let out a low whistle as his fingers started typing at lightning speed over his keyboard, from what Jax gathered he was hacking into several police databases.

"Shit. Any ideas?"

Charlotte sighed, running a hand tiredly over her eyes.

"Cross reference all location and buildings with the Angels du Mort. He's teamed up with those arseholes. Plus check the cams coming back from the Sons warehouse, you figure out where he disappeared to they'd be good." Leaning her head on Jo's shoulder, she smiled sweetly at him as his fingers continued to whiz over the keys, "If you could also intercept police calls tomorrow, get me all cams in the area and buy me sometime when we go in I'd love you even more. Jo, will you be my guardian angel?"

Jo laughed, a sarcastic sound but it was obvious to Jax, from the incredibly brief look that passed over his face that really he did have a big soft spot for her and she obviously knew how to exploit it. Turning to Jax the man spoke with complete sincerity.

"I pity you. You chose one demanding bitch."

"Oh Jo, did I ever tell you, that you have such a way with words?" Charlotte laughed as she rose from her seat and emptied her glass in one go, "Now if you feel like ever not being miserable. I'd love for you to come out tonight."

Jo snorted, laying his attitude on thick.

"Is it safe to be with seen with your fat ass? Socially and for my well-being."

Charlotte just laughed as she walked away, pulling Jax's arm to pull him with her, they'd just made it to the door when they heard Jo's voice behind them.

"Hey."

Charlotte did nothing to hide her smirk as she stopped in front of the door, not bothering to turn to face Jo, her head cocked to the side as she waited for the man to continue.

"Borderline?"

"Yep, we'll get there for 9 or 10 o'clock. Depends on how harsh we feel like 'pre-ing'." Charlotte smirked, her hand going to the door handle opening it before flashing a quick smile to Jo, Jax giving the man a quick nod just before they exited residence.

* * *

Pulling back into the clubhouse lot the smile on Jax's face was incredible, it made all of Charlotte's lady parts tingle. The wheel of her car had been relinquished to the very eager man for the drive back, and just like her, he'd taken advantage of the empty, back roads to lick speed in her purposely built machinery. She unbuckled her belt, just smiling back at him as he came off of his high, waiting for him to remember her presence over the love affair he was having with her car.

Several moments passed before Jax turned to look at the beauty beside him. Before he even had a chance to speak, she beat him to the punch.

"Let me guess, you like the car?"

"Fuck yeah I like the car, this thing is a speed demon darlin'." His grin enormous as he stroked the wheel.

"But let me guess, still not your bike aye?" Charlotte questioned as she leaned closer to the attractive man beside her.

The snort that followed, was as if to _say isn't that obvious_.

"Baby, as much as this is a sweet cage, you know I'm a born and bred biker." Jax stated, his hand stroking her thigh.

Charlotte slid closer to Jax in her seat, straddling him with a wicked smile.

"Nothing like riding something beautiful, that feeling between your legs..." A low sound of appreciation sounded from deep within her chest to her words, a guttural moan, as she wiggled in his lap, "Mmm, makes me wet just thinking about it."

Jax pulled her body taught against his own, bucking his hips up with force against her, so she could appreciate her handiwork of the growing member in his pants. One of his hands came to rest on her ass, as the other one worked its way up to her throat, wrapping around her neck with a playful squeeze. He pulled her towards him, snaking his hand off of backside and up her shirt to cup her breast. Jax pulled her towards him, pulling her throat till their lips almost touched before whispering huskily to her.

"You're playing with fire darlin'."

Charlotte pushed her lips against Jax's forcefully, moaning with pleasure as his tongue delved into her mouth. Their lips and tongues untangled with a pop, he was completely enthralled with the way she licked her lips, their eyes never breaking contact.

"You like that? You wanna get fucked darlin'?"

She let out a humming noise as she ground her heated core against him. Jax smiled at the way she had melted before him. Although he'd never admit it, she had him in exactly the same position, he was just trying to be a man about it and be more subtle.

Jax was afraid he was falling in way too deep and too fast. He knew he loved her, but he wasn't in love with her. It was way too soon for that and although part of him wanted to claim it was his dick talking, the rest of him screamed bullshit. There was a undeniable connection that his soul had been craving, having isolated himself for several months from his brothers and family. That was the problem with his personality, when he felt, he felt it so deeply that it was with every fibre of his being. He struggled with his empathetic and impulsive nature, it was hard for him to tell whether to jump or not and as much as it pained him to admit it, he was rather notorious for making bad and somewhat hasty decisions.

Clearing his thoughts and doubts from his mind, he slapped her ass hard with his open palm.

"You better get the hell out of here darlin' or I'm going to wreck you right here."

"Is that a promise? Cos if you let me down baby then I may have to sort myself out." Charlotte bit his earlobe before whispering huskily to Jax, "I'd have to do it in front of you, play with myself, all hot and slick."

Somehow within about ten seconds after she'd whispered that in his ear, he'd manoeuvred them out of the car and had thrown her over his shoulder. Jax quickly locked her car door, tucking the keys in her back pocket, his hand resting on her ass as he practically sprinted towards her apartment which was earning them a few wolf whistles from the people that populated the lot.

Charlotte was trying to unlock her door, contorting herself into awkward positions from her place over Jax's shoulder.

"Damn darlin', gunna twist yourself like that for me."

"Oh shut up Teller and help me." Charlotte exclaimed, not surprised that he ignored her pleas.

"You're in for it now."

Jax stroked her round bottom, pulling her leggings down along with her panties to reveal her bare backside, smacking it with his open palm. The moan that radiated from Charlotte at the feel of the fresh breeze and the spank that he had just laid on her egged Jax on further. He moved his palm to stroke her smooth slit, feeling the moisture already starting to seep from her core. She started to squirm at his touch, still struggling to open her door. Jax had to tighten the grip around her waist, with the way she was writhing.

Finally the door clicked and opened, Jax wasted no time in kicked the door open further and slamming it shut with his foot then barrelling up the stairs as quickly as he possibly could. Deciding he couldn't make it to the bedroom, he threw Charlotte down on the sofa, grabbing her ankles and practically ripping her lower attire off. As the red blooded male stared at the prime meat before him, he truly felt like a caveman, he was beyond hard as he licked his lips and lowered himself to her level. Grabbing her thighs he yanked her towards him, burying his face in her warm pussy as his tongue beginning his relentless assault. Jax smiled into her as he felt her back arch and heard her scream in pleasure, pressing his hand into her stomach to restrain her as he continued pleasuring the woman before him.

* * *

Charlotte left Jax in the shower as the shrill noise of her doorbell was getting harder to ignore, and that was saying something when you were sharing a hot and steamy shower with someone as sexy as Jackson Teller. She quickly dried herself with a towel before slipping on a thong, some shorts and a baggy SAMCRO t-shirt, scrabbling to get to the door to stop the persistent and annoying ringing.

Pressing the button, she looked at the monitor and smiled at the people the camera on her security system was showing. Speaking into the receiver she smiled to herself.

"Sorry I didn't order any hookers."

There was a cackle from the two women that stood at her door stop, their heads thrown back with amusement.

"Open the door bitch, we've been ringing for fifteen god damn minutes!" Sky down the receiver, holding up a bottle of champagne while Lenny danced in the background with a bottle of Curaçao and a bottle of cherry liquor in the other hand.

"Oh shut up and just come up, doors open." Charlotte shook her head with a smile as she buzzed them up, leaving the door open for them by propping herself in the doorway, "Hello ladies."

"Hey slutbag, where the hell have you been?!" Sky as she thrust herself upon the woman for a hug, releasing her so that Lenny could do the same.

"In the shower obviously, sorry darling, I'll try my hardest to do better next time. And calm the fuck down ladies, its only half three." Charlotte laughed at her friends impatience and excited state, shaking her head in disbelief as she led them down to her living room, smiling at the way they made themselves comfortable on the love seat. Lenny pulling the futon towards them as they lounged with shameless smiles.

Sky was a model-like, tall leggy blonde who was slim with subtle curves in the right places and had a completely outrageous personality that rivalled her own. Lenny on the other hand was the complete opposite. She was about an inch shorter that Charlotte's 5'4", she had beautiful chocolate skin and eyes, a full figure and an even fuller head of thick black curls. Lenny was more reserved than herself and Sky, but when you got to know her or got a few drinks in her, she was as bad as the rest of them. Charlotte always loved time with her girls, even if they were cheeky as hell.

"Whatever, we've been sat in the clubhouse waiting for you to get back for the past hour and a half. Then we get told that you got back like an hour ago any ways, way to ditch us." Sky complained as she inspected her nails.

"Sorry I got a little preoccupied." She smirked as her mind wandered back to her 'occupying' activities.

"For that long? What the hell were you doing?" Sky frowned incredulously.

"Babe. Have you seen my shirt?" Jax strolled shirtless into the room, not realising that they had company. He couldn't help but smirk though at the way the two new comers devoured him with their eyes, neither did he miss the eye roll Charlotte gave him at his moment of vanity.

"Well hello there. Now I fully understand." Sky spoke, letting out a low whistle.

"Where can I get me one of those?" The other girl laughed, high fiving her friend as they smirked at her friend, trying to wind Charlotte up.

Charlotte snorted at the meagre attempt.

"I'm still here ladies." Jax chuckled as he strolled over to Charlotte, tugging on the ends of the top she was wearing. "I think I found it."

"Sorry, I rushed to put something on to let these idiots in." She smirked, looking down her nose at the pair. Charlotte stood and raised the shirt over her head before chucking it at Jax, smirking herself at the way he instantly latched onto her bare breasts with his eyes. Reaching for a shirt for herself off the ironing pile by the sofa, she chucked Jax's at him, hitting him in the face.

By the time he'd recovered himself, she'd slipped on another shirt and was grinning at him. Jax chuckled, giving her a quick but passionate kiss before slipping on the shirt himself and making himself at home on the sofa, running a hand through his still wet hair.

"Now if you two are done with the pornographic show. As much as we love us some CharChar boobies. We brought booze, so we can't be that idiotic." Sky said with her best impression of what she always liked to tell Charlotte, was a posh British accent, _apparently_.

The host shook her head as she smiled, plonking herself on the sofa next to Jax, stretching her legs out over him seeing as they'd stolen her footrest.

"I noticed you forgot the vodka." She pointed out.

"Why would we buy vodka when you have like ten bottles in the cupboard, now be a babe and go dig out the fish bowl." Sky said with a wink.

Charlotte smiled at the two women. "I suppose you all expect dinner too."

"Isn't that a given? You know I can't bloody cook, me and Lenny have been starving ourselves all day to truly appreciate one of your beautifully cooked meals." The look the woman gave, had Charlotte bursting with laughter especially at the look on the other woman's face.

"Kiss ass." Lenny remarked.

"Lenny's right, anyone would think you haven't washed today with those brown smudges around your face." Charlotte joked to Sky with a shake of her head.

"That's just nasty, shall we just relocate this party to the kitchen?" Sky suggested with a big sigh at the prospect of having to move.

Charlotte shook her head at her lazy friend, hitting her knees with her hands and mumbling a little 'right' to herself as she stood and prepared to get herself motivated. Strolling into the kitchen, she could hear everyone trailing slowly behind her. Not waiting for them she set her big cocktail bowl on the table, dug out a 70 cl bottle of vodka to match the size bottles they brought earlier and emptied it into bowl, emptying the others into it when the girls finally brought them to the table. Topping up with lemonade as a mixer, throwing in some chopped limes and emptying some ice, she gave it a swirl with the huge ladle and set some glasses in front of them. Jax couldn't help but smile at her actions, she was always good at working the clubhouse bar back in the day but she'd obviously honed her skills.

"Right, now there we go guys, a lovely abundance of Purple Rain." Charlotte said with a pleased smile, helping herself to a portion of the huge amount of cocktails before her and taking a good sip before she pulled a glass contraption off of the counter top, "And my other baby."

Jax did a double take as he saw what she had in her hands, chuckling slightly. "Big enough bag of weed darlin'?"

Charlotte grinned "Stupid question."

She guessed that he'd learned to mix his smoke and drink better by now, she'd tortured him about it many times and tried to get him into it to pace himself when they were teenagers it'd be interesting to see if it stuck.

Jax and Charlotte had been introduced to smoking from a young age, sneaking about as teenagers to smoke on the roof. It was pretty much thrust upon them with the environment they grew up in, Gemma and Piney being the worst. Seeing as they spent most of their time round Jax's, if not the club, it was easy to steal from Gemma's stash considering she had her own greenhouse. It wasn't something she condoned but it was something she enjoyed, as did they all.

"Why do I feel like I'm going to get royally fucked up tonight?" Jax said looking at the over amounts of substance sat at the table.

"'Cos us bitches know how to par T." Sky sassed in her best ghetto accent, earning a snort from Lenny and Jax.

"Right, now for dinner. Guys drink and smoke up." Charlotte smirked before pulling some ingredients from the fridge, to prepare some Cajun spiced chicken, "And Jax, call Chibs. Where the hell is he?"

"The handsome Scottish guy?" Lenny asked, causing Charlotte to raise a brow at her normally reserved friend.

"That'd be the one." She agreed.

"He was in the clubhouse, drinking with Packer when we left." The woman replied sheepishly, uncomfortable with the attention that had suddenly turned to her after her little slip up.

Charlotte smiled smugly, noting that reaction for future reference before turning back to Jax and pointing a painted nail in his direction.

"Get that mofo on the phone and tell him to get his backside up here. We've got weed, booze and food. What else could he need."

"Yes darlin'." Jax said quickly whipping out his phone, a quick chuckle at the fact that they were all too lazy to walk across the lot and find the man.

* * *

After several hours of drinking and smoking, at ten O'Clock they finally wandered out of Charlotte's apartment all well on their way and some messier than others. Chibs had been half cut when he had wandered into Charlotte's, and it hadn't gone amiss with her how Lenny seemed to catch his attention like he'd caught hers. The pair had stuck to each other like glue for a lot of the night. Jax had been the same with her though.

As soon as the blonde had seen her walk down that hallway and stop before him, he felt his heart in his throat. He wasn't sure he'd ever seen anything more incredible. The red lace bralet she wore complimented her porcelain skin but it was the leather pencil skirt that had his attention. It laced up right by the crotch, and she only had it laced up to her mid thigh, he could see the soft flesh peaking in between the fabric. Her long legs were framed perfectly by a pair of leopard heels, though she still only reached just over his chin. Those gorgeous soft curls cascading down her back, set off with smoky eyes and burgundy lipstick. It was the most he'd paid attention in a long time. Jax couldn't keep his hands off of her and was sure he wouldn't for the rest of the night, his nostrils flared with anger at the thought of any smuck trying to touch her tonight. She'd even done well in convincing Jax and Chibs to wear shirts tonight under their Kuttes.

They all quickly piled into a waiting taxi that Charlotte had arranged to take them to a club, it took all of twenty minutes to arrive and as soon as the men took in the sight before him they hung back slightly. They could see the place before them was certainly a bit more of a classy establishment than the type they were used to. The taxi carried on past the club, till it could pull in and park at the busy side walk.

As the all filed out and payed, Charlotte caught Jax's arm as the group had started to walk on.

"Guys I'm gunna go get some fags before we go in, go ahead. We'll meet you inside."

"Ok girly!" Sky said as she blew a kiss, before hurrying as fast as she could in her hooker heels to catch up with Lenny and Chibs, who were having some form of apt conversation.

It was then that Jax's phone rang, Charlotte watched as he quickly put it to his ear with a quick hello.

"Hey ma." Was his only response as he listened to the voice on the other end natter on.

With a quick smile to him, she pointed her thumb behind her to the store and watched as he just nodded. Charlotte walked into small newsagents waiting in line behind a group of guys who were being loud and rather boisterous to the poor young girl that was working the till. Her body went rigid as they tried to assess the situation before her before they noticed her.

"I want my cigarettes." The overly obnoxious member of the group raised his voice, obviously relishing in the fear he conjured from the young girl.

"I told you, you're 5$ short. I can't give you them, my boss will have my ass if the till is short." She managed to finally spit out, her back almost pressed to the wall as she subconsciously tried to put as much distance between her and the assailant before her.

"I'll have your ass if you don't give them to me now." He exclaimed, slamming his fists into her counter.

Charlotte had had enough of he scene before her, it was obvious that the girl was out of her depth in handling the situation before her, but Charlotte was not afraid of the drunkards before her. Sure they could do bad to her, but she was more likely to do worse to them.

"Now now boys, is that any way to speak to the poor girl, she's only trying to do her job." She spoke with a sickly sweet smile.

"Well hello there beautiful. As pretty as you may be I don't believe this is any of your business." The man spoke, lenience in his tone for her, in obvious hopes of getting into her pants with the way his eyes were fucking her.

With a smile Charlotte didn't stand down, she strolled till she was right before the man and looked him dead in the eye.

"I'm making it my business, if I was you I'd take your leave while you don't look like a complete douchebag." She spat.

The mans friends let out a little chorus of laughs to his predicament, they were making no move to defend him and were actually edging closer to the door but Charlotte wasn't stupid. She knew that his friends weren't laughing with her, they were laughing at what the situation was about to spawn into, her bet was that they'd gotten into similar situations with the man often and were waiting for him to make his move so they could all bolt. They may not be the same type of coward as the man in front of her but they were cowards non the less, to Charlotte it made no difference.

"You know, you'd look better with my cock shoved down your throat, at least that way you wouldn't be able to talk." He snarled in Charlotte's face, she could smell the bourbon that laced his breath.

"Is that how you like your girls baby, all holes and no back chat? To be fucked and not heard?" Again Charlotte smiled sickly sweet as she acted innocent and remorseful, flirting with the man.

"Well let me show you." He flirted back, running a hand over her arm in a seductive manor, making her hair stand on end at the creep's touch.

He'd fallen into her trap, he'd been fooled like many before him into staring into those beautiful blue eyes, getting lost in them and not seeing the danger that lurked beneath the surface. Like a black widow she was graceful and beautiful, yet ultimately cunning. Striking quickly she landed a right hook, followed by an uppercut, then a kick to his ribcage, relishing in the crunch beneath her heel.

"Don't fucking touch me." She spoke with disdain to the crumpled form before her, before stepping over the man to address the still frightened girl, "Hey darlin', can I get two cartons of Marlboro red?"

Charlotte only received a brief nod from the sheepish girl.

Jax had walked in to see her coming to blows with the man, watching him hit the floor in seconds. Her The anger that boiled beneath his skin was unbelievable as he pushed through the man's friends, just in time to see the man's hand sneak towards Charlotte's ankle where he was trying to sit up. Jax quickly stepped over to him, lowering his foot onto the outstretched hand, pressing and twisting his heel to crush the fingers beneath him. Quickly grabbing his collars, Jax hoisted the man up till he was stood before him, his nostrils flared in anger at the idiot before him.

"Excuse me, that's my lady you've just insulted like that. Go near her again and I'll fucking kill you." Jax watched as the guy didn't react, "Cowardly prick. You don't have shit to say or do to me but you have no problem picking on someone smaller than you huh? You _don't_ fuck with women."

"I'm sorry I didn't know she belongs to a Son." The coward whimpered, no doubt feeling the effects of his fractured ribs.

Charlotte snorted the anger boiling within her at the sexist comment, she had chosen to ignore the _my lady_ comment from Jax, she didn't even want to bother delving into that one yet.

"I don't belong to anybody, Son's are my family but I proved I don't need them to kick your arse." Charlotte snorted in disgust before smiling at the man menacingly, "Don't you have something to say to the girl?"

"Sorry." He muttered, causing Jax to jab his already inured side.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch it." Charlotte cupped her ear as if to signify she was deaf.

"I'M SORRY! OK!" The man screamed out half in pain, half terrified.

"You can leave now, good boy." Jax released the man's collar after Charlotte's words, throwing him into his friends who were barrelling out the door.

"Thank you so much, I'll pay for your stuff. I don't know how else to repay you."

"You're welcome sweetheart and you'll do no such thing, take this and keep the change." Charlotte walked away before the girl had any chance to argue before having second thoughts, "You need to get a better job, you're too young and pretty to be working in a shitty store in the middle of the night. Tell you what you get any more trouble and you give this number a call."

Charlotte scrawled down the number of the club private phone.

"Just tell them Charlotte told you to call."

Jax grabbed Charlotte's hand giving her a gentle tug to remind her the should leave. Shooting one last smile to the girl, she let Jax lead as they out the store, strolling hand in hand back up the street to the club.

"That was sweet darlin'."

"Yeah I'm Mother fucking Theresa." She replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Jax smiled, there was no use trying to tell her she wasn't as bad as she thought she was, she still had a kind heart.

The couple quickly spotted their friends, at the near end of the queue, chatting away to themselves and smoking. Charlotte laughed and shook her head at the group.

"What are you dumb-arses doing waiting in the queue? The plan is to go inside not go outside." She exclaimed.

"Well just wait and see Char, you'll understand." Sky replied, trying not to laugh as she picture the scene that was about to unfold.

With a shake of her head, Charlotte led the group towards the entrance, stepping up to the new bouncer that stood at the door.

"Can I help you? And I've already told your friends, they're not on the list. They want to get inside they wait like everyone else." The man replied in a bored, anal tone, pissing off Charlotte instantly.

"Do you know who I am?" She questioned with a raised brow.

"Someone who's not on the list?" He snarked, though he quickly wished he could take it back when he saw the fury bubbling in her eyes.

"Sweetheart I'm on every list, now I suggest you call Yuri down and you quit your job now to save yourself the humiliation of being fired." Charlotte exclaimed with a finger pointed at the man's face.

With a sheepish look the man quickly spoke over his radio, asking for the man called 'Yuri' to come down immediately. Jax was tempted to question who the mystery man was but one look at her face told him that now wasn't the best time. She was obviously pissed off with the way she was toking down on the cigarette she'd just lit and time would tell him pretty soon who the man in question was.

After about five minutes, a tall, dark and distinguished older man arrived, quickly assessing the situation before him.

"Ah, I'm so sorry Charlotte. Adrian here is new, and his trial shift has just ceased." The man spoke in a thick Russian accent, placing a kiss on both of the woman's cheeks, "Now, I'm having our best table prepared for you all as we speak with bottles of champagne on the house."

Jax watched as the two conversed, they were obviously very familiar with each other.

Felling eyes on her, Charlotte switched to the man's native Russian tongue to interrogate him, "Yuri. Are they here?"

"They're waiting for you upstairs, they have been expecting you." Yuri replied, not missing the look of confusion the man on Charlotte's arm was giving them at the sudden switch in dialect. Obviously Russian wasn't in his foray.

"Did they bring Dmitry?" She asked cheekily, biting her lip as she waited for an answer.

He let out a loud guffaw of a laugh, "No."

"Good, I'd rather not deal with that one today." Charlotte laughed also, "Thank you Yuri."

The man only nodded in reply before letting the group through and taking the place of the man he'd just fired.

"So you speak Russian huh?" Jax questioned, surprised at the revelation.

"I speak many languages, it's part of the occupation." She replied, closing that conversation.

Walking inside the club it was as Jax expected from the outside, it was swanky, opulent and well out of his comfort range although he noticed Chibs seemed to be having a blast with the girls. Charlotte grasped his hand, noticing the wary look that graced his face and flashed him a soothing smile whilst leading him up stairs and into what was obviously the VIP area. The private area had a large balcony that overlooked the rest of the club, it held a dance floor but was mostly a seated area, each little booth had it's own semi-sheer curtains for those that valued their privacy. All of about thirty people populated this area, a stark contrasts to the hundreds that were situated below their feet and Jax noticed that many of them acknowledged Charlotte as she strolled through.

Charlotte reached the back of the room to the designated table that had been especially prepared for them, it was set back from the rest of the room and was sat on it's own platform, evaluating them from everyone else in the room.

"This is nice digs lass." Chibs let out a low whistle as he looked around him, "See why we had to make an effort."

"Well this place does have a flair for the dramatics I'll give you that one." Charlotte smiled, although the light heartedness left her eyes when she noticed the men walking towards her.

"Hello ubiytsa." An old Russian man, who appeared to be around Clays age spoke directly to Charlotte. His steel grey eyes the same colour as his sharply tailored suit, Jax didn't like the feeling he got from the old man and his hand quickly rested on his Beretta that sat in his waist band. This was only enhanced when he noticed the two burly guards were packing heat that was barely concealed.

"Hello starik." She replied back playfully, gaining a withering look from his advisor and down right dirty looks from his body guards.

"Tell the dogs to stand down would you, I think we both know they're not necessary." Charlotte turned to the group she was with, with an apologetic smile before digging her credit card from her clutch, "Could you give us some privacy, have a go at my card at the bar to entertain yourselves."

The yet unnamed man to Jax watched with cold calculating eyes as the rest of the group departed to the bar, noticing how Chib's eyes had lingered on Jax giving him a pointed look. Jax soon found himself on the receiving end of that gaze as the man dismissed his guards with a simple hand gesture before taking a seat in the booth.

"So you tell my dogs to stand down but don't apply the same conditions to yours malenkaya devochka." He chastised with a pointed look to Jax, before returning his polite smile to Charlotte, "How have you been? It was a different time and a different place when I last saw you face to face." The Russian claimed, smiling at the young woman before him, reminiscing the darker, younger student that he remembered.

"I have been fine, I'm still alive." She answered curtly, knowing very well where this conversation was heading.

"You certainly are, and courting again I see. He seems very loyal." He replied with a low chuckle.

"Cut the crap, I don't need you spilling dirty little seeds into his mind. You know I love you but this was a business call not a social call." Charlotte snapped to the old man in his native tongue, not even flinching when his advisor raised from his seat quickly looking as if he was about to strike her for her out blast.

Charlotte felt Jax quickly bustle beside her, waiting for it all to kick off but as soon as it had started it was over and it was the Russian's second that was being chastised not her.

"Ok ubiytsa." The man smiled smugly before turning to address the tense male beside her, "Oleg Putlova, you must be Jackson Teller."

"That would be me. Putlova as in Russian Mafia I'm guessing." Jax replied with a curtious smile, but Charlotte could feel the tension from the hand that had a deathly grip on her thigh.

"That would be correct, I'm in the country on _vacation_ as you Americans like to call it. My baby brother runs things in your side of the pond. Myself and my son Dmitry run things in the homeland." Oleg said, shaking his head as the girl rolled her eyes at the mention of his son.

Oleg Putlova was a fierce and mean man through and through, he was an enforcer to the death and was not highly known for his kindness but for some reason unbeknown to him the brash girl had always been a soft spot for him. If any other were to talk to him like that, he would have let his second man finish the job but with her he was more lenient than his own son, partly the reason why the two were so estranged as for all intents and purposes to him she was his daughter once upon a time. He often wondered if why he was so fond of the girl was if it was because she was so much like his late wife, both as Charlotte had so vulgarly put it to him before were 'willing to tear him a new one'.

"I'm sure you have things to do, as it is I'm wondering if you could acquire some Sodium Pentathol, Tear Gas, 3 AKM's, a GP-25/30/34 and an RPG-16." Charlotte smiled sweetly.

Oleg simply nodded.

"For you ubiytsa anything. Your delivery will be ready by tomorrow morning but needless to say I will want a favour from you." He replied with a pointed look.

"Of course." The reply came without missing a beat.

"The file with all the details in it will be ready for you to pick up tomorrow along with your delivery." The Russian smiled as he stood dismissing his advisor so he could say goodbye to the woman.

"Thank you Oleg." Charlotte smiled as the man kissed both of her cheeks before holding her chin and looking into her eyes.

With a quick smile he released her, noticing that her eyes were much less expressive than they used to be, maybe she'd finally broken.

"Take care of yourself moya lyubov', and you Jackson." The man turned his attention, extending his hand to the younger man, "I'm holding you personally responsible. You chose one hell of a task and for that I pity you, but if anything happens to her it'll be on you."

That was all that was said before the Russians departed, leaving Jax and Charlotte sat in an awkward silence as she thought, refusing for the moment to acknowledge Jax and that a part of her life she'd tried long and hard to forget might be resurfacing. She hadn't wanted him to find out such things about her like this, she dreaded the questions that were bound to follow.

Jax cleared his throat, forcing her to look his way.

"So this was all about a business meeting aye?" He spoke softly.

"Well this club isn't my usual haunt but the girls like it." Charlotte sighed, "I'll explain tomorrow ok, just not now. Now I want to chill."

Jax nodded, bringing her into his arms and pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. Charlotte felt herself start to relax in his touch that was quickly growing very familiar.

"Alright darlin', but we will talk about it. How 'bout we go somewhere you wanna go darlin'?"

Charlotte smiled at the sweet question before shaking her head that was nestled into his shoulder.

"I'm fine Jax, let them do their thing. I'm good right here."

* * *

**ubiytsa- Killer/The Killer**

**starik- Old man**

**malenkaya devochka- Little girl**

**moya lyubov'- My love**

**This was the last chapter before it gets into the action more, I just wanted you to meet some of my other staple characters properly. I may have over indulged in this chapter, it was rather long. I struggled writing it, mostly where to end the scenes to what I felt was their full potential (I'm still highly unhappy) and there were certain scenes I felt necessary but had a hard time putting to words.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	9. Running Up That Hill

**Right for my consistent readers you will notice that the end of the first section was previously the end of the last chapter but I felt that I didn't integrate it enough into the story (as I actually quite liked that scene) and that it would in fact fit better here, so I hope you all agree. Anyway, enjoy and I'd like if you could let me know what you think.**

**I've written this all from scratch, using Fanfiction and I have to say, I am majorly falling out with Google spell check. It keeps telling me that words aren't real even though they're in the Oxford Dictionary, plus I spell certain words the English way which Google hates. So I hope my editing and spelling is up to par, plus I've been working nights and writing most of this from 1 am onwards. I think I've got everything.**

**Anyway, enough ranting. I hope you enjoy. I was quite pleased with this chapter.**

**Everything bar my characters and plots belong to the wonderful Kurt Sutter.**

* * *

_You don't want to hurt me,_  
_But see how deep the bullet lies._  
_Unaware that I'm tearing you asunder._  
_There is thunder in our hearts, baby._  
_So much hate for the ones we love?_  
_Tell me, we both matter, don't we?_

_You, be running up that hill_  
_You and me, be running up that hill_  
_You and me won't be unhappy._

_And if I only could,_  
_Make a deal with God,_  
_And get him to swap our places,_  
_Be running up that road,_  
_Be running up that hill,_  
_Be running up that building,_  
_If I only could, oh..._

**Running Up That Hill - Placebo (Kate Bush cover)**

Charlotte woke in Jax's arms, a smile quickly forming as she felt his chest still moving in an even pattern as he slept peacefully. Carefully twisting in his arms she pressed the button on her alarm clock to check the time. The screen sprung to life, the numbers distinctive in the darkness of her room. Charlotte sighed when she realised it was only 7:09 am, they'd come home from the club quite early considering, getting in around half two. Deciding her body was betraying her, she softly untangled herself from her lovers arms and quietly dressed herself, leaving Jax in the confines of her peaceful room to escape to her lounge.

Texting her Uncle from her position from the sofa, she let him know it was ok for him to bring back Killa whenever he was ready. A quick reply sounded saying that he'd swing by in ten minutes, he was just returning from a walk.

When Jax awoke, to yet again find an empty bed next to him, he shook his head in disbelief. A deep sigh resounded from within as he tried to rub the sleep from his eyes. Jax wondered if she ever slept properly, whether she ever truly let herself unwind and relax, because her lifestyle was unhealthy. He laughed to himself as he tried to consider when the life of an outlaw biker or an assassin would ever be healthy, to people on the outside their lives would seem a bit surreal. It's not as if they could talk to many people openly about their everyday events, not without ending up in a cell with bars or with padded walls. Quickly his mind drifted to the events of the club last night, the red blooded male in him felt his mind quickly wander to the activities _after_ they got back but the rational part of his brain pushed his libido to the side, as easy as that was to do with his morning glory blazing strong.

As much as he was trying to make light of the situation, subconsciously because he was truly worried about the predicament they were in, Jax couldn't deny his feeling for Charlotte's had been violently rebuked and they were heading down a dangerous road. Part of Jax wanted to run away screaming; the part of him that was shy to commitment and committing to one woman, especially after his failed marriage. The other part though felt alive. He felt better than he had in a long time as he felt that companionship again, he didn't feel alone. The past few years had been hard, he had no guidance from Opie and no one around his age that he truly connected with. Sure he could go ask visit Opie while he served his time behind bars but where was anyone when Jax got swallowed by his dark swirling emotions? There was no one to talk to or to express his distress, people would only judge or belittle him or offer meaningless advice and 'deep' words. Exactly like they did when he over indulged in his vices, but what comfort could a lonely man gain except for wallowing in pussy, weed and whatever booze you could get your hands on.

Yet something he'd experienced in the past few days was clarity. Yes it would be bullshit if he claimed to 'see the light' after they'd been hooking up, but she'd offered him something that had long been overdue in his life. Jax hated his thoughts when they delved into that deep crevice that contained all the secrets about yourself that most people wouldn't guess, he wasn't the sort of person to wallow in self pity nor claim that his life was awful, as it wasn't. Yet he couldn't deny himself the fact that he had been lonely for a long time, his soul yearning for that deeper connection. It was dangerous for a man with a personality as cocky and somewhat impulsive as his own to bottle everything. Something more to life than a hateful stepfather, prying mother and faceless fucks. As much as he hated all their prying and bitching over the past few months about his mentality towards the club, Jax understood their point. Charlotte had helped him see that.

With Charlotte, Jax had the strength to be who he really was. There was no ruse, she saw straight through him.

Raising from her bed, he slipped on some jogging bottoms before softly padding down the hall towards the living room where he was sure to find her. Not to be disappointed, there he found her sitting on her couch with her dog curled up to her side and he saw her head move slightly as if cocking her head like a dog to hear. She knew he was here and to that he smiled, the only other person he knew that had that freakish ability was Happy. Jax had a feeling that the pair would get along like a house on fire.

Charlotte leaned into Jax's shoulder as he sat next to her, a deep sigh emitting her lips as she snuggled in, dreading the questions that were bound to come. She decided that before he could begin, she would just tell him everything while she could contain the courage.

"About a year after Jensen died I travelled to Russia." She sighed, having the courage to speak but not to make eye contact, "I'd been staying with my dad in England and for the most part had been under supervision of the IRA with my Gramps consent. For that year I spent most of the first few months in and out of a cell, I drank myself silly and thought nothing off it and neither did my da. Guess he thought I was grieving, until I started the drugs got myself in with some really dodgy people."

Jax wrapped his arms around her as he heard her emotions seeping through her words, her cold stare still refusing to meet his eyes.

"My dad wanted me to know that if I was truly going to go down this path then I should see the turmoil and the other effects that come with living such a dangerous life. So my Grandad thrust me head first into the black sess pit life that was the IRA, I guess they thought they could moderate me whilst throwing me in the deep end if I stuck with the family." Charlotte let out a dark sarcastic laugh, "Don't think they were expecting me to take to the life as quickly as I did, soon I became an integral part much to my fathers dismay, I think Gramps is proud though that one of the family members actually fought for the cause whereas his own sons branched off into an MC as soon as they came of age.

Soon I became really good at killing people, I'd always known how to fight and how to use a gun, obviously I learnt a lot about explosives in Ireland but the main thing I learnt was how to be unnoticed. Sure people saw me but I quickly noticed that people didn't really _see_ me and that _pleased_ me. It helped me feel again, something other than pain and loss but what I didn't realise at the time was I'd sold my soul."

It was only then that Charlotte found it within herself to look at the man before her, and what she found in his eyes was acceptance. That frightened her more than anything She'd rather him scream and call her names, she wanted to scare him, she wanted to _disgust_ him. Charlotte wanted to save him from herself and if that darkness, _emptiness_ in her eyes didn't make him see, then they were truly screwed. Swallowing the sickness that had started to stir in the pit of her stomach she pushed on.

Sensing her upset, Killa nudged her with his nose, his head coming to rest on her thigh as she stroked the dog tenderly.

"I got cocky, soon they started sending me to England to deal with renegade traitors and that's when I met the Russians. I happened to take out someone that they themselves were trying to kill and that was when I met Dmitry. At first we tried to kill each other and in the end he over-powered me and took me to his father, their leader, _Oleg_. They held me for a few days, tried to torture it out of me as to my business with the dead man and when I didn't relent they were set to kill me. Oleg spared me, for reasons to this day I don't understand, he simply told him that I intrigued him and that he was impressed. He gave me a chance, a mission to prove myself and I guess I surpassed his expectations. From there I lived in Russia for about three years, I lived with and became an integral part of the Russian mafia, I was even set to marry Dmitry."

To that last comment she noticed Jax's face twist and the anger flash through his eyes. Good, that was the emotion she wanted, the reaction she needed.

"How did you get out?" Jax questioned lowly.

"That's the thing Oleg _encouraged_ me to live my life. His feelings for me developed, much to the dismay of his son and he involved me in business a lot deeper than Dmitry felt necessary. When I announced that I wanted to leave, Dymitri plunged a knife into my gut. His little _goodbye gift. _A friend helped me recuperate and I haven't really looked back since, I travelled the world, saw so many things and met many people. I've been in America pretty much ever since."

Out of all the things that she'd said that was what hurt Jax the most, where had she been when _he_ needed her?

"You never thought to visit?" He said harshly, enticing a slight growl from the dog as to the change of atmosphere.

"I never planned on coming home Jax." Charlotte admitted candidly, noting how he tensed at her words, "I didn't know how to face any of you, _especially you_, after the decisions I've made. How was I supposed to come home and be happy, to smile to all of you? When all I ever see is the faces of those I've killed. That light leaving their eyes and the reflection of mine in their dead gaze. I've tried to redeem myself but it's impossible."

With that reply Jax soon felt guilt himself, he was too quick to judge her for leaving her family behind. Sure she'd left him behind suffering but she'd been suffering over these years and he hadn't bothered to make contact himself. Grasping her face between his palms he pressed his forehead to hers, a deep sigh emitting his body as he tried to take some of her pain.

"I wish you would have come home to me." Jax whispered to her, baring his emotions to her, hoping that she'd let him help her, "We've all done horrible things darlin', do you think any of the patches you associate yourself with are innocent?"

"I highly doubt you've done the things I've done Jackson and most of you men have never killed in cold blood. There's a difference, a difference that rocks you to the core and chips away at your humanity." Charlotte breathed out, shrinking from his intimate embrace, shying as if her touch would taint him.

"I don't care what you think you've done, the woman that I see is fierce and yes she's dangerous, but most of all you're loyal and kind. " Jax replied brashly, to what would sound quite harsh but she knew it was just his passion speaking, "You care, that's more than most people and you protect your family. There is so much good in you, it's not our fault we've all been conditioned into a life of violence, you're the most amazing person I've ever met and you should never doubt that. I will never let you forget that if you'll just let me in."

"You don't want to be with me." Charlotte sighed.

Jax could see was the pain and sadness in her eyes but what stuck out to him the most was the hope and want he saw. It broke his heart to see that she felt what she was saying so strongly, that she was willing to eternally punish herself.

"Darlin' I think I'm old enough to decide what I want, and I know I want you."

With that Jax lowered his lips to meet Charlotte's in a tender embrace, getting lost in her touch like he was quickly getting used to. Her silky soft skin and ridiculously tantalising curves. The way she melted underneath his hands and moulded to his body, his skin burning wherever they connected.

Soon Jax had peeled her top from her body, palming her soft breasts as he nipped his way down her chest, caressing the skin with his tongue. More clothing started to disappear and it wasn't until Killa whined in protest and jumped from the sofa that they remembered where they were. And that Chibs slept in a room down the hall. Not wanting the old Scot to possibly stumble upon them, Jax gathered Charlotte in his arms, her legs coming to wrap around his waist as their bare chests pressed together and walked them down to her room blindly as they kissed long and slow.

Their sweaty bodies were locked together at the hip as his lower body moved in a sensual rhythmic, hers meeting his for every thrust. The only sounds that filled the room were the slapping of flesh and their song of grunts, pants and sighs. The desire practically tangible between them, the fire that raged inside them causing their skin to radiate heat.

Jax gripped Charlotte's throat playfully, his other hand never leaving her hips where he had her pinned to her mattress, placing a searing kiss to her already swollen lips and just savouring the moment. That feeling of sliding in and out of her slick, sweet heaven. The way she fit him like a glove, her juices coating his balls as he pumped her into submissive orgasms, over and over, making her drip for him. The hardest part of it all was trying to pace himself, it was so easy for him to get lost within her that he wanted to savour every moment, he didn't want to ever loose this feeling.

Charlotte's body felt completely and utterly lax, she could feel every muscle unwind as she reached complete and utter contentment knowing the perfect, safe arms around her would control and fulfil her every need. The feeling of coming undone further was approaching her again, looking into his eyes at that moment Charlotte realised they were both screwed. When did their fucking turn into making love?

This closeness and eye contact was securing them at a deeper more intimate level then their animalistic urges or maybe that connection had already been building. They already had so much history, had shared so many moments, that connection couldn't have just been erased by a time gap and some great sex. The way her heart was fluttering at the notion told her that she was right, she was falling deep and that petrified her.

Loving her was a dangerous obligation.

Coming down from their high, Charlotte lay curled around Jax in the familiar and safe comfort of her bed. Her head rested on Jax's chest as she lay taut against his body, his breathing had long become even as he slept off their round of activities. Yet she couldn't find such satisfaction. Her mind was taunting her with the possibilities of their predicament, one that she didn't want to let go of. She was just trying to ask herself, could she put Jax through loving her? All the secrets, all the lies and the death that never seem to wander too far. For him, Charlotte wanted to be a better person and deeply wished she was, but she wasn't sure that she could ever be redeemed.

Charlotte had come to terms with the sort of person she was a long time ago and although Jax wasn't innocent by act, he was by spirit, he still had a positive outlook. He was the sort of person that wanted and yearned for a change for the better, who would go out of his way to right a situation without death, he still valued his humanity. For Charlotte, that part of her died a long time ago. She had long since lost that hope and she didn't want to drag him down with her, but selfish is as selfish does.

With Jax, Charlotte felt that humanity stretch beyond him unto herself. She felt at peace.

* * *

Jax and Charlotte were roused from their sleep by the banging of her front door, Jax's eyes automatically went to Charlotte, his lips pursing to ask her a question. Before the words could even leave his lips she shook her head before opening the draw to her bedside table and reaching into a a secret compartment, her hand resurfacing with a glock. Picking up her robe she quickly slipped it on as she removed the safety from her gun, padding lightly across the wooden floor as if she weighed nothing. Jax slipped on some trousers before he grabbed his own gun that sat on her dressing table. Jax though was not so graceful, choosing to use the fur rug that adorned the floor to silence his steps till the hit the carpeted hallway.

Charlotte cleared the hallway, Jax watching their backs as they moved down towards the kitchen, hearing a rustling noise emitting from the room. He watched as she spun around the corner, her gun trained on the intruder for a split second before she lowered it with a little chuckle, much to Jax's surprise.

"You know, just because you put in my security system, doesn't mean you can abuse it bitch." Charlotte spoke lowly, annoyed at the man that stood before her. She quickly flipped the safety on the gun before setting it down on the table, quickly snatching the coffee from Jo's hand that he'd freshly made.

"Oooh feisty this morning chica. Did I interrupt something?" Jo smirked as he took in their state of undress.

Charlotte just shot him daggers as she strolled out the room in search of some underwear.

"Good morning to you too!" Jo shouted after her retreating figure, before his gaze snapped to Jax, "What you looking at?"

"Not sure." Jax said with a smirk, getting a little snipe in before the other man had a chance.

Jo laughed loudly at Jax's comment, passing him a cup of coffee with a smile on his face.

"Ooh touche, pretty boy." He replied before looking over Jax once again, "You know you should go shirtless more often, it's a good look for you."

"Jo, get your own." Charlotte smirked as she re-entered the kitchen, dressed more appropriately this time. Jax was relieved as he wasn't sure how to answer that comment.

"Now what happened to you last night? Thought you were supposed to be meeting us." Charlotte questioned, lighting a joint once they were all congregated around her kitchen table, Jo staring intently into his laptop screen as normal.

"Well Char, I was actually doing some research and acquiring a few things for you, I have a plan of how we can get in." Jo said as he turned the screen around and told his plan to the pair, explaining all the possiblities.

"Perfect Jo. Jax go wake up Chibs and explain to my Uncle what we're thinking. Speaking of acquiring things I need to go pick up my shit off of Putlova." Charlotte spoke passing the spliff to Jax as she rose from her seat, pressing a kiss to his cheek before she went to prepare for the surely to be long day.

* * *

Charlotte didn't feel nervous, she knew a normal person would be scared facing such a situation but she couldn't muster up such feelings. If she was being honest she was excited. When this whole situation was over the only thing she wanted was to ride Jax, her inner slut squirming at the thought. It didn't help that he kept whispering dirty nothings to her as they prepared themselves, Jo hearing all through their ear pieces. Apparently he liked the blonde locks she had donned for the job, she had to cover most of her obvious tattoo's but that was a given for most jobs. Their ruse was fully in play and they were dressed as cable workers, Jo had disabled their cable that morning, giving them a suspicion free legitimate reason to enter the premises safely.

"You know that uniform is pretty sexy on you, you make it look like my teenage porn fantasies." Jax spoke, a smile quickly forming on Charlotte's face at his words and at the 'hey' she head from Jax obviously receiving a slap upside the head from her uncle.

The men currently sat in a truck down a half mile down the road waiting for their turn to go in.

"You know this secure line is not for you to express your dirty thoughts, this is some grave shit pretty boy." Jo snapped back, his seriousness setting in at the feat they were about to tackle.

"Yeah well you're not even in there yet." He complained again to the pair.

"Trust me lover boy, I'd rather be manning my equipment over you touching it, you break anything and you'll pay." Jo said cocking a hand on his hip in annoyance, the action caught by Jackson through the camera that was place in her name badge.

"A bit dramatic." Jax huffed causing an eye roll from Charlotte.

"I've already explained to you Jax, it's too risky to involve any patch. Especially the VP of the mother charter, Brody will have filled them in, they'll have loads of research and intel on all of you. Plus me and Jo have done this many times. Just sit tight, you guys are are wave two, we need you to be ready." She stated as her and Jo, gathered their backs and checked their weapons one last time as they climbed out of the truck Jo had 'acquired' them for the job.

"Alright darlin'. Be careful."

"I always am Jax. Besides, we're just scoping the place at first. Just tell me what you see, keep to the facts. No distractions and remember the code word, you boys better be ready." She muttered before plastering a smile on her face as she approached the entrance to the dingy, square building. Thankful that it's location was in a seedy part of town and there was good distance between the location and any nearby residences or buildings what-so-ever.

Knocking on the door, she glanced quickly at Jo who had the same smile plastered on his face as they waited for the heavyset door to open. As Jo's previous assessment had noted, they saw that the door was on an automatic locking mechanism, which would be easy enough for them to disable for the boys to get in.

Charlotte quickly turned up her smile a notch as she noted the beefy, Latino man before her, his lingering stare on her exposed cleavage not going amiss. Jax obviously hadn't missed it either as she heard his snort.

"Hello, we're here to fix your cable? We had a call this morning stating that you had an issue." She spoke delicately, laying on the charm.

"Yeh, we weren't expecting someone so quickly." He spoke, eyeing Jo suspiciously behind her.

"Well, we were in the area and finished up on a job earlier than expected," Charlotte smiled, drawing his attention back to her, "if you'd like to call our dispatch then they'll be sure to tell you the same thing."

The man was obviously not trusting, with good cause, as he dialled the number she handed him on one of their business cards. Charlotte carried on smiling at the man, laughing on the inside when she heard Jax answering the man's call through her ear piece.

"Ok you're cool, come in." The brute said after hanging up his phone.

Charlotte and Jo followed the man's lead into the club, noticing that they were quickly being led into the back area, which from the blueprints they'd studied early let to the staircase to the upper level.

"So where exactly is your issue?" Charlotte spoke, making the words as flirtatious as she could.

Her charm was obviously working on the man as she saw his posture shift as his body relaxed, the tension releasing from his shoulders and his eyes lingering more on her exposed cleavage than her face.

"The bosses office and a few rooms upstairs are the only with cable." He replied robotically.

"Well can you show me to the room with the router please, I need to assess it, see if something's not in the right hole." She smirked cheekily, earning a snort from Jo behind her and a group cackle from the men in her ear.

Although she didn't agree with bimbo stereotypes, Charlotte couldn't dispute the helpfulness they had sometimes and the feats they helped her achieve. The man was completely oblivious and was leading her into the dragon's lair.

Sat behind a chunky wooden desk on the far wall, parallel to the entrance sat Diego Torres. The head of the Angels du Mort gang. The man was tall, dark and imposing. Looking every bit the piece of work that his file made him out to be. Their gang had grown quite substantially over the past few months, with twenty two members on file. Quickly scanning her eyes over the room she counted four men, there was a private bar in the far right corner, in the left corner there was a door that lead to what she knew was another entrance, the rest was populated by couches and coffee tables. Some of the tables dusted with a suspicious looking white substance.

"Well, you're definitely better than my last cable man." Diego spoke, his booming voice carrying easily across the room.

"You're sweet." She replied shyly, watching the man as he rose from his seat, stalking towards her like she was his prey.

"And you're beautiful.. Teresa." He read the name from her uniform before candidly kissing her hand.

"Now how about you show me and my partner here your router?" Charlotte asked, redirecting the attention to her ruse.

"Anything for you, it's here in this corner." He splayed his hand to her left where a large tv sat, along with the rest of the technically equipment in the room, including the cctv cameras. Returning to his desk, perching on the table so he could get a good view of her work.

Placing her bag before her, Charlotte messed with the wires, pretending to test the connections whilst Jo tested the screen. She made a quick 'hmm' noise as she smiled to herself, thinking how ridiculous this whole façade was.

"Take it you've found the issue?" Diego pondered.

"Looks like you just need a new cable, we should have one in the van." Charlotte smiled seductively, wiping her hands off on her trousers, "Tony do you mind getting one for me?"

Jo resisted to roll his eyes at the name, just giving her a quick nod.

"Sure thing Terri, I'll be quick."

Diego quickly took advantage of her partner leaving to crank up his flirting, she could practically feel Jax's anger radiating through the radio silence. Knowing that that rage would be inflicted on the enemy soon enough when their plan sprung into action.

"Now that we're alone, maybe you should tell me more about yourself." He smiled flirtatiously to the woman.

Charlotte almost forgot where she was until she heard his slimy words.

"We're hardly alone now are we?" She replied, eyeing his men that littered the room.

Diego nodded, conceding her words. With a dismissive flick of the wrist, he addressed his men.

"You lot can leave us now, we'll be fine."

He fell for it hook line and sinker, it would be much easier with just the two of them.

* * *

Jo excited the building, crossing the road to go sit in the van, pulling his tablet from his bag and putting the security cameras on loop from this moment. They weren't about to see what was coming next. Shedding his uniform, he drove the van down the street, parking behind the truck containing the Sons who rolled up the back enough to let him in before setting up down the road.

Having hacked into every single piece of information about the building and it's associates, it had worked to their advantage that there was an alcohol delivery arranged for that evening. That was how they were getting all the Sons in. All Jo had to do was cancel the delivery, leaving them none the wiser.

Jax's nerves were on fire. He hated the fact that she was left in there by herself. He wasn't even letting himself consider the possibility of her getting hurt, he knew she could handle herself and in less than a minute they'd be inside. While they quickly approached he contented himself with listening to her speak to the assailants, relief flooding him when he heard she'd manipulated her way into getting Diego by himself.

Their truck pulled up into the service bay and they listened as Chibs began chatting shit to the man that had come to accept the delivery, getting him to sign a form and laying on his accent really thick.

Chibs made his way through the small entrance way into the back to join the troops. Indicating that the easy part was over, and from now they'd all be risking their lives. Some of them thrived for these moments, others entered them only when necessary but they were all the same in the light that they were brothers. All willing to take a bullet for the other.

The men donned their gas masks, before Yates and Packer rolled up the back of the truck throwing one of the tear gas grenades Charlotte had acquired them. Jax, Tommy and Chibs sprayed bullets into the four men that had been the unlucky recipients of the gas. It was then that Jax heard Charlotte mention a name that made his blood boil. She'd been discovered and all his body was screaming at him to do now was to find her.

"Baby, hold tight. I'm coming for you." Jax promised, leaping from the bed of the truck with his AKM in hand, letting his instincts control him. Quickly following his lead all the men jumped off the bed of the truck, shooting any man that approached them as they made their way into the building.

* * *

Just as the men got to the door, three having departed to the far door in the left corner, the last man moving to the door at her back. Charlotte hadn't expected it to be so easy, that was why she wasn't surprised that just as they were finally about to be alone, the back entrance to the room opened. Making way to a face that would ruin all her plans and another heavy she'd have to deal with.

When the two men finally looked up from their conversations, it didn't taken long for them to recognise there was a new addition to the room. First their eyes flickered over her body before flicking back to their boss deciding she was irrelevant. Charlotte was waiting for it to dawn on Brody and seconds later his eyes snapped back to her in confusion. She was kind of insulted that it had taken him so long.

"What the fuck is she doing here?" Brody spat, the recognition dawning on his face.

Diego turned around, a raised brow at the man's outburst. "Excuse me?"

"This, this bitch is my ex. She's with the Sons." He replied incredulously pointing his fingers wildly, looking around the room suspiciously as it all the patches were about to jump out.

Diego's men had no longer

"Brody, how lovely to see you. I've been wondering where you'd gotten to. Honey you had me worried." Charlotte grinned at the man. Jax and Jo's voices simultaneously cracked through the line a _WHAT?_, followed by Jax's sweet reassurance_ Baby, I'm coming for you. Hold tight. _She noticed how his words and reassurances actually did make her feel better, her heart tingled slightly at his statement.

The smile on Diego's face quickly turned into a frown before he returned his gaze to Charlotte, appraising her in an all new light with the new admission. His smile soon returned and it was positively wicked.

"Ah so they sent a gringo bitch to do their dirty work huh? Not so big, bad and manly are they after all." He chortled.

Charlotte just titled her head, waiting for one of them to proceed and for Brody to throw his normal tantrum.

"She's fucking the mother charter's VP, he can't be too far behind." He didn't disappoint her, his jealousy shinning through his words.

Diego took a second to ponder what the ridiculous young man was telling him, personally he couldn't stand him, he was a liability with his brat-ish tenancies, bad attitude and blatant disregard of when to shut up. He had actually been set to kill the rat himself as he was sure the man had outweighed his purpose.

"And I believe your Uncle is the Prez of this charter huh?" He spoke after a moment of silence.

Charlotte grinned, her arms folded behind her back as she eyed her bag that was about four and a half meters away from her current standing. There was no way she'd get to it in time without them getting to her, so it means she'd have to get creative and that meant longing out this conversation so she could figure out exactly what that is.

"I'd say you did your research if that wasn't common knowledge and that little bitch hiding in your shadow there wasn't your rat." She quirked her brows at Brody.

A delicious laugh leaving her lips as he started for her, one of Diego's men placing a hand on his chest to stop him. Really, she wished he had tried, she wanted nothing more than to beat him to a pulp. She shot a cold look to the man restraining Brody as he joked to the heavy's in Spanish about them taking turns on her before they killed her, enticing a laugh from the room.

"Not before I kill you." Charlotte snapped back to the man in the same tongue, shutting him up from the unexpected surprise.

"So tell me, what did you gringos expect to achieve today?" Diego spoke casually, still intrigued by the woman before him. It was a shame he was going to have to kill her as she was quite spectacular.

"I came here for him," She said, indicating her head to Brody before continuing, "I'm going to slowly gut him and the rest of you. You're simply collateral damage."

"Big talk baby." Brody laughed, puffing his chest out.

All Charlotte knew now was that the talking was over and she was alone in a room with five of their men and Brody. She'd have to try and fight her way out of it if she had any hope of surviving till that lot made their way up to her. At least she knew Brody wasn't much of a fighter but she didn't like her odds, although she loved the challenge. She stayed with her back against the wall, searching for anything she could possibly use as weapons, considering her bag was all the way across the room it wasn't of much help. All she had in her pocket was two shots of tranquilliser to put down Brody and Diego, Charlotte assessed as she tried to entertain herself with what order she would take them in.

"Your charade was quite clever puta but not clever enough, I'm going to make you suffer now, I'll show you the price of your mistake. All though it's a mighty shame, we could of had a lot of fun." The man beaconed her with his finger, his eyes turning back when she stayed in her spot, "Come here."

Charlotte feigned her fear and started towards the man, feeling the man that had been to her left guarding the door, rise from his seat like she knew he would. She also knew that in his right hand was Glock 36 with a suppressor attached. The man fell into step behind her but before they could get too his desk, Charlotte spun, grabbing the man's wrist before punching him square in the nose before taking his arm and twisting it behind his body. The man begun firing wildly, taking down one of his own as she aimed the gun for him, killing the man instantly. Charlotte had been counting the rounds as they left, leaving two left for the standard capacity of the gun, the weight told her she was correct. She turned the gun on the man in her arms shooting through his jugular with near surgical precision. The last bullet in the clip she fired into Brody's shoulder, missing any major arteries and any possibility of a lethal outcome but also disabling his shooting arm.

There was no time to breathe though as two more were now advancing her, obviously feeling they'd fare better in the fight of combat judging by the knife in one of their hands and the bottle in the other. Dropping the dead man from her clutches, Charlotte approached her attackers, noting that the boss didn't believe she could do this, his cockiness shining through as he was just watching the altercation with glee. The built man with the knife in his hand approached her first, plunging at her sloppily. Her body moved back on impulse grabbing his arm and twisting it so the knife buried in his stomach. Unsheathing the knife from it's current fleshy dwellings, she pushed the injured man away whilst simultaneously blocking a hit from her other attacker, stabbing him at lightning speed, the knife piercing his flesh over and over before she threw his body away from her. Her first assailant roared as he flung himself towards her, Charlotte flew a heel kick to his injured stomach, plunging her knife up through the base of his chin, twisting it as she watched him gurgle his own blood.

In the midst of her blood-lust she almost forgot about the boss himself until she head a rustling, turning in time to see him raising a gun from one of the draws in his desk. Without thinking she hurled her knife straight at the wrist that was holding the gun, the knife embedding itself in him as he let out a cry. Charlotte snatched the gun from before him as he feebly attempted to grab the knife from his wrist. She trained the gun to his head, sitting on the edge of his desk with a smile. Her foot resting on Brody's shoulder. His pained scream turning her on.

"I'd leave it in, it'll stem the blood flow. I'd say that it'd prolong your life but that's not good for you, although it does work to my advantage." She advised him seriously, her tone lacking emotion.

"Why are you doing this?" Diego asked, wary of how much he truly underestimated the woman

"Isn't that obvious." She smiled sweetly.

"Revenge." It was the only word that Latino man could muster, he could see no other reason someone would go to such lengths.

"Yes but revenge for what, come on. I know you're not intelligent but I didn't think you were _that_ stupid." Charlotte chuckled, licking her lips.

"You must be M." Brody spat.

Charlotte turned her gaze to the man beneath her feet, a fleeting moment of shock passing through her eyes. Other than that, she saw Brody cringe at how stoic her features were.

"I'm surprised Brody, I thought you were less likely to get it but yes you are correct. You tried to kill me, and now we can't be having that now can we." Charlotte admitted before turning to address Diego, "You made a big mistake by thinking that you could take me on."

Digging the needles from her pocket she popped the caps off the tips and stabbed Diego with one swift thrust, releasing the liquid into his blood stream. Finally she knelt before Brody allowing him to see the full brunt of her anger as she plunged the other injection into his neck also.

It was at that moment that the door kicked down, Charlotte snapped round, her body moving like a snake. Graceful and deadly as she aimed her gun at the intruders before seeing Jax bursting in with Jo, T and Chibs. Their guns raised as they scoped the room and quickly lowering as they noted the bodies that littered the floor and Charlotte sat in the middle of the carnage.

Jax quickly rushed to Charlotte, pulling her to her feet and into his embrace.

"You ok darlin'?" He asked as he gripped her face in his palm, checking her body for any sign of physical harm.

"I'm fine Jax. They're all dead, except these two" She nudged Brody with her foot and motion to Diego with her eyes, "I tranq-ed them."

"We was worried about ya lass, we cleared down stairs. They're all dead. Tha rest of tha boys are downstairs." Chibs informed Charlotte.

"I have the explosives." Jo mentioned, slipping off his backpack and unzipping it to unload the contents on the nearest surface.

"Cool, set up some in every main room. One in every corner of the building and one in the centre." She directed the men, "We need to get these two in the truck, then we'll blow this fucker sky high."

"Sounds like a plan Charlie." Tommy said, pulling Charlotte into a tender embrace. His guilt and horror at what his niece was, clouding his thoughts but his undeniable love for her could only let him feel mostly relief at her safety.

Tucking Charlotte under his arm after she'd picked up her earlier discarded bag, they watched as Jo moved around, placing the explosives in their designated places as the patches moved to pick up the knocked out enemies. Jax and Chibs picked up Brody, whereas Packer and Yates grabbed a still bleeding profusely bleeding Diego.

"Careful of the knife in his wrist, leave it in. Don't want him dying on us." Charlotte advised, receiving just a chuckle from the two men.

Tommy lead them out of the room, following the masses as they returned to the loading area to get back into the truck. They'd just hauled the two bodies onto the bed of the cargo truck when a shot rang out. Charlotte felt Tommy jerk in her arms quickly sliding to his knees, without hesitation she turned, pulling the gun from the back of her trousers and shot his attacker between his eyes. Quickly her attention turned back to Tommy where she saw Jax had caught him, breaking his fall.

"Tommy? TOMMY!" She shouted grasping his face as he started to close his eyes, "Don't you dare die on me you son of a bitch."

"That's no way to talk about your grandmother Charlie." He grimaced as he spoke the words, the movement paining him from the shot in his abdomen.

"Fucking hell, you almost gave me a heart attack." Charlotte sighed.

"I'll be fine baby girl, just get me the fuck out of here." Tommy chuckled, though he was soon wincing once more.

Jax nodded to Charlotte, swinging Tommy's arm around his shoulder as he hoisted him up, the other men helping to get him up and onto the truck bed. They all piled in but when Yates went to close the door, Charlotte stopped him with a simple _not yet_. Picking up the RPG-16 that she had picked up fresh from the Russian's this morning.

"Who wants to do the honours?"

"I'll take ya up on tha Lottie." Chibs smiled with glee at the machinery she held.

Passing it over to him she smiled as he lined up his shot, firing as they quickly distanced themselves from the scene of the crime. The huge explosion that emitted from the building, followed by many others had the building in flames and rubble in seconds. A huge cheer coming from the patches as they celebrated a, mostly, successful night.

* * *

**That was another long chapter to make up for my lack of updates. I hope you enjoyed.**


	10. Don't fear the Reaper

**EDITED**

**Thank you for the follows, favourites and reviews. I love knowing that I'm doing something right.**

**Right this one was mostly written a long time ago which was lovely for me, and good for you as I'm not _so_ awful of an updater as I normally am. ****This is a relatively short chapter compared to the last two I've given you but it was rather long and the last of it wasn't quite ready so I've split it into two parts. **

**Just had to say the song fit perfectly to me for this chapter, especially the last two verses I posted as I think it really portrays Jax and Charlotte's relationship towards the end. It's such a beautiful song.**

**And I don't think I've mentioned before but up on my profile are my characters how I see them, if any of you are interested. **

**Regardless, I hope you enjoy and I'd love you to let me know what you think.**

* * *

_All our times have come_  
_Here, but now they're gone_  
_Seasons don't fear the reaper_  
_Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain_  
_(We can be like they are)_

_Come on baby_  
_(Don't fear the reaper)_  
_Baby take my hand_  
_(Don't fear the reaper)_  
_We'll be able to fly_  
_(Don't fear the reaper)_  
_Baby I'm your man_

_..._

_Came the last night of sadness_  
_And it was clear she couldn't go on_  
_Then the door was open and the wind appeared_  
_The candles blew and then disappeared_  
_The curtains flew and then he appeared_  
_(Saying, "Don't be afraid")_

_Come on baby_  
_(And she had no fear)_  
_And she ran to him_  
_(Then they started to fly)_  
_They looked backward and said goodbye_  
_(She had become like they are)_  
_She had taken his hand_  
_(She had become like they are) _

_**Blue Oyster Cult - Don't Fear The Reaper**_

Charlotte washed her bloody hands, scrubbing up to the elbows to remove the blood that coated up to her forearms. Diego's bleeding had been profuse and would not relent but they still needed to question him, and him dying would put a damper on their plans. So with the help of Chibs they'd taken his arm while he was still out, cauterizing the wound and trying to replenish some of the blood he'd lost so they didn't lose him.

Chibs had watched with grim fascination as she'd told him what they were going to do. The deadly serious look that she'd given him and the lack of emotion in her tone had shocked him, he'd watched her in action sure, but to see how she was so versed in death was something else. Yet he'd helped her with no dispute, knowing that although her thought process was cruel, cold and calculated it was necessary. In that respect she reminded him of Happy, he never thought he'd meet another like him, but here this woman he once knew stood before him and in her eyes he saw the same stony depth that hid darkness. That lapped and teetered the edge, waiting for it's chance to wash away everything. In his time Chibs had seen many a good soul fall into that state, his time in the IRA had taught him that everyone could be broken but it pained him that the girl he'd grown to love many years ago had become such a thing.

Jax had just watched them work quickly and efficiently, they made a good team and were both prepared for the others next step. Although their methods and medical skills were rather crude, although that was expected, they were both efficient having both specified in emergency medicine. The type of aid that these situations and their lives called for.

As he watched them clean up his phone rang. Instantly he knew who it would be, he also knew that he should have called him earlier to update him on the happenings of the raid. At least his news was good, regardless to the fact it'd be late.

"Clay." Jax greeted as he accepted the call.

"Jax, what the hell has been going on son. I've been waiting for your call." Clay's agitated tone came through loud and clear through the speaker.

"Sorry brother. Shit's been a little hectic but it's good news aight." He smiled as he thought of how Clay wasn't expecting his next words, his silence on the line evidence of his lack of belief, "We have the rat and the boss. Plus the Angel du Morts are no more."

"Good." Clay said, Jax could almost picture the sour look on his face, "Happy's still coming down in the morning, running straight through from Tacoma. He'll be there around 9 sharp. You had me worried for a minute boy, thought we were all gunna have to jump ship and come down but I'm proud of you. We'll go over the final details when you're back."

Jax rolled his eyes but flipped his burner shut as the line went dead, looking up in time to see that the now, mostly clean, pair were walking back towards him.

"Tha Clay boy?" Chibs questioned, rifling for a cigarette through his kutte pockets.

Charlotte rolled her eyes as the Scot continued to fumble around, this time for a lighter before digging out her own pack and lighter. Opening it up she was pleased to see that there was a joint in there she'd rolled earlier, quickly lighting it and Chibs dangling fag.

"Yeah, Hap's coming down in the morning. Just said we'd go over everything when we're back." Jax relayed the message, snatching the joint from where it perched between Charlotte's lips.

"Aight, lets get tha fuck outta 'ere." The Scot declared, throwing his arms around the pair and ushering them to the door of the warehouse.

Both followed his lead with no complaint, nodding to the two patches who were standing guard of the door, having the unfortunate graveyard shift. Although it wasn't too bad considering now they didn't have to worry about the enemy any more. Things were back to that constant, at least for the time being.

Charlotte's thoughts were mostly of her uncle, they'd dropped him off first before they been herded away to deal with the captives but now that that was dealt with all she wanted to do was check Tommy, having a drink, sleep and get fucked silly if her body would allow it.

Charlotte chuckled dryly as she hopped up into the van, having swapped the plates since their earlier mission.

"I don't know about you boys but I need a fucking drink."

* * *

As they arrived back at the San Bernardino clubhouse a somber, tired air polluted the lot. There was no life in the atmosphere and no people milling around the ground. Regardless, the trio piled out of the vehicle and trudged towards their destination. Charlotte's combat boots were dragging across the tarmac, her feet barely having the energy to move her as her body was finally catching up with her, her exhaustion becoming apparent. She couldn't even open the heavy door to the clubhouse, Jax reached around her and completed the simple action for her with his award winning smile.

Charlotte just chuckled at his attitude, shaking her head as she walked straight for the bar, grabbing herself a bottle of Southern Comfort, an ashtray and a glass. With a simple nod to Jax he knew where she was headed and that she wanted to be alone, he reciprocated the action settling next to Chibs at the bar.

Without looking back, she strolled down to the dorms, coming to her Uncle's near the end of the hallway. With a quick rap on the door, her bruised knuckles flaring, she received an affirmative yes before quickly entering the room and taking in the sight before her. Lying comfortably in his bed, reading glasses perched on his nose and book in hand sat her Uncle looking surprisingly well. Sky had come by and helped him after a frantic call from Charlotte on the ride home earlier, reprising her old role of medic that hadn't been needed in a while.

To Charlotte, Sky was a great friend, they'd bonded over a bar fight one night after Sky had graciously offered to patch up her bloody self up. Since that night they'd been thick as thieves, that had been four years ago and back when Sky was still pursuing medicine. That had long been swapped in and Charlotte had given her residence as her main piercer in shop, a far cry from her previous path. Instead of removing alien objects the woman was now dealing them out. With all seriousness Charlotte surveyed her friends work, noting how she'd hooked him up to all the typical hospital machinery that they had _acquired_ on an extremely drunken night out. It comforted her to see how thoroughly looked after the old man was, he was obviously even doped up on the good shit.

"Ah there we are girly, I've been wondering when you'd pop up." Tommy grinned at his niece, setting his glasses and book aside.

Charlotte could only shake her head at his intoxicated grin. "Shouldn't you be sleeping old man?"

"These drugs are the shit, I'm not even sleepy Charlie. I'm just tripping balls." He claimed and she didn't doubt him, especially because at that second his head snapped to the side and his face became lost in a rather disturbing smile.

All Charlotte could do was laugh as she dragged a chair next to him, taking a seat and pouring herself a terribly generous drink. Although the man may be having the time of his life, she could tell the drugs were nearing an end and his fatigue was setting in. Settling with sigh, she dug a joint out of her pocket and concentrating on lighting it. When she raised her eyes she noticed she had Tommy's sole attention.

"You know Lottie darling, I often sit and ponder what would my life be without being able to ride?" Tommy smirked weakly to his niece as she reclined at his bedside, feet propped up on the tail of his bed. "What if I'd never joined the club, what if I'd never found my true passion, never found this sense of family and brotherhood. I think I'd be lost what do you think?"

Exhaling the smoke she held in her lungs Charlotte pondered for only a second.

"I think that you're thinking too hard old man, you should be resting what brain cells you have left not pondering the what ifs and buts of life. Shit happens and you make a choice, there's no changing it. That I've learnt the hard way."

Charlotte threw back her drink and shook her head as Tommy chuckled, causing his recovering body to jerk in pain, a grimace gracing his lips.

"I'm being serious Charlie girl. I can't imagine my life if it wasn't like my present path, hell even my past as long as its the club road. You know if I couldn't ride any more I wouldn't wanna be alive." He proclaimed indulgently.

"Think you got plenty of years left T, not worth the discussion yet." Quickly she tried to shut down the conversation, her tired mind in no mood to talk this deeply yet the Tommy was annoyingly persistent in his semi-lucid state.

"Stop trying to change the subject little girl. I want you to know I'm serious, if I couldn't ride then I'd rather be dead." The silence that passed for the next few minutes was deadly, especially with Tommy questioning his next words, "I want you to promise me that if the time arises and that if I'm in no state to do it myself, that you'd take mercy for me. You're the only one I trust enough to do it."

With the way he set his steely gaze upon her, she didn't want to agree nor disagree, she could respect his wishes and ideals but the idea of completing the act left her feeling ill. Yet with contemplation, and consuming more alcohol, the answer was actually simple.

"I promise." Charlotte sighed out, setting an equally steely gaze back at him, "You're a bastard for making me, but I love you enough that I respect your wishes. That's assuming that I'm still alive to do it T."

"Now who's the one that's being morbid? You're a born survivor Charlotte, you're incredible." Tommy reached out to grasp her hand tightly, looking into her eyes wholeheartedly, "Never forget what you have been through, never forget your childhood. Nor your enemies, you survived the impossible but the most important thing is to remember that no matter how dark it may seem. There is always light waiting. You are living proof. I'm proud of you kid."

Not needing words Charlotte could only nod, if fear that any words she would have to say would only dredge up reminders she'd rather care to forget.

* * *

After Charlotte hadn't emerged from Tommy's room for over an hour Jax decided he would check on the pair. If his company was not needed then so be it, but his body wouldn't leave him alone until he at least checked.

Jax knocked on the door to Tommy's room and heard the soft reply of said brother inviting him in, upon entering it was easy to note the reasons for his hushed tones as he took in the angelic sight of Charlotte sleeping in an absurdly uncomfortable looking position. Both men smiled to each other as they shared a laugh.

"I would have moved her but I'm in no state, I knew you'd show up sooner or later son." Tommy smiled to the younger man as he tried to get comfortable in his bed.

"It's alright T. I got her." Jax replied, striding over to his bedside where he carefully gathered her limp form in his arms, mindful of waking her.

Positioning her so she was bridal style in his arms, he walked over the sofa by the other side of the bed, a few feet away from the injured resident. Carefully he lowered himself onto the sofa with Charlotte still in his arms, smiling as she wriggled into his embrace, making herself comfortable on his lap. Pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead, Jax almost forgot that her Uncle was in the room till he cleared his throat. Breaking Jax from his day-dreaming as he stared at the sleeping beauty.

"You know you're good for her, she deserves something and someone to make her happy." Tommy declared, his tone museful.

Jax smiled softly, the words meant more to him than he'd care to admit.

"The feelings mutual. I know it's been quick and all, but I care for her."

"I don't need to tell you not to break her heart." He replied with a pointed gaze.

"I think she'd be more likely to do that to me." Jax couldn't help but laugh, his companion sharing a chuckle with him, "Where did all this medical gear come from anyway?"

"Where do you think son?" Tommy smirked with a pointed look.

"Should have guessed." Jax chuckled.

"Missy here, Sky and Johnny got absolutely hammered one night and stole an ambulance. You can imagine I had a few choice words when I found it hidden in the garage the next morning, with all three of them passed out in various positions." Both men shared a laugh as they pictured the scene.

Although Tommy had kept the conversation light to a certain degree, he knew there were certain words that needed to be spoken. For he couldn't help but see the scarred child with those same beautiful blue eyes he saw on her every day, the pain and grief still prominent in her beautiful face. She had her mothers face, she also had her mannerisms, but he rarely told her out of fear of upsetting her. Understandably, her mother was a touchy subject. For Tommy, the thought of losing his niece and nephew was awful. He shook his head, trying to dispel the memories of his trip down memory lane.

"Son, Charlotte may be cold and calculated sometimes, but it's not without reason." He uttered seriously.

"From what I know, she's a stronger person that anyone I know." Jax replied as honestly as he could.

"All I'm saying is just don't give up on her son."

"I don't plan on letting her go any time soon." The words tumbled from his lips before he had a chance to fully register what he just committed to, what he'd just admitted to and from the glint in Tommy's eyes, Jax knew that the older man knew this.

"Good."

* * *

When Charlotte awoke her Uncle's nose had once again returned to his book, a quick look at the clock adorning the wall told her it was 8 am, last time she'd looked at the clock it's be seven hours ago. That was a long sleep for herself. Stretching out she quickly realised she was tangled in Jax's arms, how and when she'd gotten there was a mystery to her.

"Did you know that you two make a ridiculously attractive couple." Tommy spoke, not looking up from his reading but acknowledging her awakening.

"Thanks T." Charlotte replied sarcastically, knowing full well that her Uncle, although he was being complimentary was really just 'taking the piss', "When did Jax get here?"

Tommy looked down his glasses at her, smiling softly.

"You fell asleep sweetheart, he came in shortly afterwards, although fat loada good he was. He conked out pretty quickly too." He answered, eyes sparkling with mischief.

Charlotte rubbed the remaining sleep from her eyes as she smiled at the man's playfulness that was unnatural at this time in the morning.

"Well it was a long day yesterday, I'm surprised I've slept for so long." She confessed.

"You obviously needed it." Tommy scolded his niece.

"Did you sleep in the end?" Charlotte retorted, turning it right back onto him.

Tommy rolled his eyes, it was in these moments that her sharp tongue _definitely_ reminded him of her mother. She too had a disregard for the right time and place, never afraid to speak her mind to anybody.

"Yes I did, now stop worrying."

Her pursed lips showed to him that she knew he wasn't telling the complete truth, but before she could give him an ear bashing, she wobbled as the sofa beneath her started to shake. At least she thought it was the sofa but really she'd just forgotten that she was still sitting across Jax's lap. Both Sinclair's watched silently as the man stretched out, rubbing the sleep from his eyes before meeting their waiting sets.

"Good mornin' darlin'." Jax said to Charlotte, pressing a kiss to her cheek as she smiled warmly at him.

"Good morning to you too son." Tommy replied sarcastically, a huge grin smothering his face as he pretended that Jax had been speaking to him.

"Yeah, likewise old man." Jax laughed, even more so when the older man pursed his lips and made kissing noises to him, it was at that moment his cellphone rang, "I gotta take this, it's probably Hap."

Standing so he could get out of from under her, Charlotte stopped Jax quickly before he could leave.

"Find me some coffee please? I'll meet you out there in a bit." She requested, pressing a soft kiss to Jax's lips.

He just squeezed her side softly before he left, his only acknowledgement but she knew he'd do the simple task for her. Charlotte stared at the door after he'd left for a few seconds and when she turned to look at her Uncle she wasn't surprised to see a smarmy grin. The roll of her eyes was an involuntary action.

"What now you old git?" Charlotte snarked.

"Nothing, nothing." Tommy said, the grin not faltering, "Just you're in deep girly."

Before she had a chance to reply there was a knock at the door, it opened a second later.

"Knock, knock." Sky said overly cheerfully as she poked her head around the door, "Jax said you were awake, I'm just going to check you out then I'll leave you guys be."

"Sure thing love." Tommy grinned as Sky walked over to his bedside checking the readings of the ECG printouts.

A small frown knitted her brows as she looked at the read outs noting the irregular readings.

"You been experiencing a lot of pain?" Sky questioned, adopting her doctor voice.

"Some." Tommy admitted, feeling the daggers that Charlotte was throwing at him, piercing his skull.

"Any chest pain? Maybe feelings of heartburn?"

"Yes, more so for the past hour." He winced feeling that burning sensation yet again.

"I told you to call me and let me know anything Tommy." Sky, pissed off that he had been suffering in silence, especially with his fragile heart.

"He hasn't been sleeping properly either." Charlotte piped in, her disdain with her Uncle obscenely obvious.

"Your breathing is irregular, I think you're suffering from Myocardial infarction or as you might know it a heart attack." Sky informed them, "Basically blood flow has stopped to a certain part of your heart, I'll have to monitor you closely to make sure you're OK. For now I'm going to kill two birds with one stone, I'm going to hook you up to the ventilator. I'm going to feed a tube down your trachea, now it'll be uncomfortable so I'll give you something to make you sleepy."

Charlotte nodded to Sky, setting up the dosage he'd need as she fell into step as her friends assistant, helping her with everything she needed. Together they made quick work of setting everything up, and getting Tommy into the position she needed him in.

"He should sleep for quite a while, I'll stick around for the day. Make sure I'm close to monitor him." Sky smiled to her friend, noting the fatigue lacing her beautiful features "You should get some sleep yourself."

"Thank you Sky, you're a star." Charlotte said, hugging her friend tightly and pointedly ignoring the latter part of her statement as they walked towards the door.

"So that's how you're gunna play it girl? Just ignore me, you know I'm right." Sky stood her ground.

"I've got too much to do today and besides you know what they say, I'll sleep when I'm dead." She smirked with a wink.

Charlotte had just opened the door when an alarming noise started from the ECG machine, even though she knew what the sound meant, her mind refused to process the possibility. This is what Sky feared was going to happen from his symptoms, it had just happened quicker than expected.

"What's happening? He was fine just a second ago?!" She exclaimed as her and sky rushed to his bedside.

She could only watch carefully as Sky moved quickly a proficiently, setting up the defibrillator to try and save her Uncles life.

"Charlotte I need you to focus." Sky informed her, "He's going into cardiac arrest."

Charlotte gripped the paddles that Sky had passed her, watching as she ripped open Tommy's skirt, slapping the pads onto his chest to prep him. Her overall emotion was shock, it was clouding everything for her, causing her to function in a state of semi-awareness. In these situation she wasn't her normal 100% confident self, before her flashed gruesome memories that crippled her with fear. All she saw was every face she'd ever love, dying before her. Yet Charlotte worked through, and followed Sky's lead, following every instruction to a t.

They carried on, Sky taking pity on Charlotte as she knew it was too late. She knew Charlotte knew it too but it was apparent it was too late.

"Char. I'm so sorry. There's nothing more we can do." Sky spoke softly, trying to say their silent thoughts as gently as possible.

"Not yet, please." Charlotte pleaded, her desperate eyes begging, "Just another minute please."

Even though she knew it was pointless, Sky just nodded. Letting her try again, and again. Much to her own shock on the third time they regained a heart beat but she knew that didn't matter, he'd been dead for about 7 minutes, he'd have no brain function. Just as she was about to open her mouth to tell that to Charlotte, the woman silenced her with her words.

"I know Sky, I know."

"I'll check anyway." She replied, using the EEG to check for brain function.

The result was a she expected, he was gone, his body was just a shell. The only thing keeping him alive now was the life support.

"Sky. I need you to leave, I just need time alone." Charlotte stated, looking up from her position with flat, emotionless eyes.

The darkness clouding any read that Sky could get from them, which she wasn't sure was a bad thing as she wasn't sure she'd like what she saw there. Sky was in no way oblivious to the type of people that she'd aligned herself with but she could see past that. She knew that people were products of their environment, and that ultimately Charlotte wasn't a bad friend nor person. She could just be cold and sometimes seemingly unfeeling but the people close to her knew the opposite. She felt everything and felt it so deeply that it wrecked her, it was understandable that she shut herself down.

Sky knew at this moment the best thing that she could do would to be leave her alone, so she silently moved to the door. Receiving a grateful look from Charlotte. She'd just reached the door when a small voice stopped her.

"Please, don't tell any of them. I have to do it myself."

* * *

She didn't know how long she'd been sat there, staring as the machine made his chest rise and fall, she could almost imagine that he was just sleeping. At least he looked peaceful.

Taking one final deep breath a single tear rolled from Charlotte's eye as she flipped the switch to the machine keeping her uncle alive, a sigh emitted her body as her shoulders dropped and her head bowed and the slow but rhythmic rising of Tommy's chest faltered before finally sputtering to a stop. She couldn't help but curse Tommy for jinxing the turn of events, they'd only just talked hours ago about if said turn of events were to happen and now they had, when the likelihood that they were going to at said time were so slim. Silently she removed all the wires and accessories protruding his body, closing his shirt and making him look presentable. Dropping to kiss Tommy's head, Charlotte closed her eyes and lingered her forehead to his, saying a silent prayer in hope that he could find peace. Softly sweeping his disheveled locks from his forehead, she smiled lovingly down at him, embracing this image before turning and abruptly leaving the room. Striding purposely into the main part of the club she looked at all the expectant faces before her before shaking her head softly.

"Church." She shouted, knowing she was not actually a member nor was it her right to command but it was the only place appropriate to inform them of the news. She felt out of her depth and completely out of order, yet with a dire and complicated situation as such, a little bit of order was appreciated to those used to it. Especially considering they had just lost their commander.

Swiftly the men gathered around the table and the doors were sealed, Charlotte found herself hovering behind Tommy's chair, it felt wrong to even contemplate taking a seat in it. Just as she was about to start, the door opened slightly and Jax side stepped in. In her grief she had been careless to notice or rather not notice his absent presence but just seeing him there grounded her and helped give her further strength for what she was about to do. Jax immediately knew something bad had happened from the panic in her big round eyes, it was subtle but with as well as he knew her hard to miss. With three long strides he was before her, pulling her into his arms and placing a soft kiss to her lips.

Reluctantly she pulled back from his embrace and looking into his eyes she addressed the charter.

"Tommy's gone." Saying it finalized it, turning to face his men she noted the grim faces that adorned the table. "I'm sorry to be the bearer of such bad news but there was nothing we could do, he suffered a heart attack and went into cardiac arrest."

They all watched a she sucked in a ragged breath, unable to make eye contact with them and say those next words. She was unable to even accept the current situation, it was her fault.

"We tried to get him back but by the time we did it was too late, he was gone. I couldn't let it him live like that."

Everyone understood that implication. Jax felt his heart tinge at that comment and couldn't squelch the sudden wave of anger he felt that she had had to act out that situation. To be technically responsible for her uncles death, even if it was a mercy that met his own wishes. It was heart wrenching. He could only watch as she turned and high tailed it out of the silent room, no doubt looking to seek solace in substance in her apartment.

It was in that moment that he wondered whether to follow his gut instinct and high tail after her, to _make_ her feel better at whatever cost. Or should he stay. This time he let his heart win, giving a quick nod to the men around the table as they tried to create a semblance of order. He rationalized his actions by telling himself that he wasn't putting her before the club as this matter had nothing to do with him, could not be helped by him but another part of him laughed. Telling him that if it came to it, who would he put first? And basically reminding him that he was royally fucked.

* * *

Jax had been right. There he found her in her apartment nursing a bottle of spirit and a spliff.

He looked into her eyes, the desperate, pleading look that was evident in her big blue orbs. He knew she was taking this hard and he wouldn't expect anything else in such a situation, but she had yet to cry and Jax found that odd.

The bottled emotions inside her were dangerous and her movements were obviously erratic as she tried to harness onto safer emotions. Ones that didn't physically hurt her so much, that dull ache in her chest that had been there since she was a child, even after such practice and control over every aspect of her being she could never master this. Grief and loss were the only things she hadn't learnt to deal with, she wasn't sure that anyone ever could and she most certainly couldn't deal with them right now.

Charlotte watched as Jax monitored her closely with his eyes, she hated that he was seeing her, _really_ seeing her. She knew to him it was obvious she was falling apart and for that a part of her wanted to run screaming from that vulnerability. Yet when she looked into his steely blue eyes she didn't feel fear. Instead she felt warmth and compassion, she felt safe. No longer did she feel like she was falling: but even if she was, she knew in the end that it'd all be OK, as she had every faith that he'd be there to catch her.

Blinking several times, Charlotte realized that she'd been staring into space, meeting Jax's confused and worried eyes with her own a weak smile graced her lips. Without uttering a word she closed the space between them. Pushing lightly on Jax's chest to encourage him to take a seat on the sofa behind him. As he sat, looking up at her with questioning eyes, no words could form on her lips. The only response she could give him was to peel off her clothes, her eyes sealing shut as she tried to channel her emotions.

Soon she was standing before him in nothing but her birthday suit. A desperate plea to him as she fell to her knees before him, unzipping his jeans to reveal her much needed release.

"Jax I need you to take me." She whispered earnestly to him.

Jax stilled her hands, taking them in his larger pair before one came to cup her cheek.

"Are you sure this is what you want darlin'?"

He watched as her eyes fluttered closed, her face softly rubbing his palm as she inhaled deeply.

"I need you to help me forget, even if it's just for a little while." Charlotte finally spoke, her desperate eyes locked to Jax's.

Relenting to the woman he was quickly learning he couldn't say no to, he raised her into his lap, drawing her lips into a passionate embrace. Feeling all her emotions pouring out of her viciously through her actions. Jax hated that this had happened, that she was feeling this way, his arms tightening around her as if he could hold her together. Yet all he could do was honour her wishes, and soon they were riding out their emotions on a wave of pleasure. Both trying to forget, like she said _even if it's just for a little while._


	11. Alone I Break

**Right, that was harder to finish than I thought but luckily my creative juices were flowing. RL got in the way, and I've been working like crazy so my apologies for the delay. I couldn't believed it when I looked and I hadn't even touched this story in 20 days. I'm awful.**

**As always everything but my OC's and plots belong to Mr Sutter.**

**And I hope you Enjoy, I didn't want to make this chapter too explicit with too much gore so I hope all is good but as a WARNING some parts may be quite dark, it's SOA after all. **

**I'd love to know what you think.**

* * *

_Pick me up_  
_Been bleeding too long_  
_Right here, right now_  
_I'll stop it some how_

_I will make it go away_  
_Can't be here no more_  
_Seems this is the only way_  
_I will soon be gone_  
_These feelings will be gone_  
_These feelings will be gone_

_Now I see the times they change_  
_Leaving doesn't seems so strange_  
_I am hoping I can find_  
_Where to leave my hurt behind_  
_All this shit I seem to take_  
_All alone I seem to break_  
_I have lived the best I can_  
_Does this make me not a man?_

_**Alone I Break - Korn**_

Charlotte lay atop of Jax, her naked chest pressed to his as she vacantly stared at the sofa cushion, her mind a wander in a much darker place as they came down from the physical high she'd pleaded him for.

Jax just let her think as he traced patterns down her tattooed skin, eyeing the art he could see from his vantage point. Snaking from her left bum cheek, up her back and to her right shoulder was a mass of cherry blossoms. The gorgeous flowers covering most of her back, twisting on their branches and creating intricate patterns in her scar laden, silky skin. Although for the life of him, Jax couldn't figure out why all the flowers weren't coloured, some merely sat there in black ink outline against her skin and then there were also a few roses set on her hip in a tangle of branches and leaves. With his calloused fingers, he traced come of the plain flowers with his fingers, the question lingering unspoken in the air and his touch. That was until he was broken from his reverie when he felt, more than heard Charlotte speak to him.

"They're trophies."

"What?" He answered, his confusion evident.

"The tattoos, they're tokens. Trophies." Charlotte spoke, her tone lacking any form of emotion, the softly spoken words holding no depth.

It took Jax a moment to truly understand what she was telling him, that all those beautiful pink flowers stood for something much darker. He couldn't count how many there were, but he knew it was more than he'd care to think about.

He was starting to see more and more of the woman in his embrace, learning many of the little dirty secrets. A small part of him thought that he should get out while he still could, but that wasn't really him. He didn't want to lose this. Whatever this was. Although he knew if he was sensible he would shy from such darkness he couldn't help to be drawn to it. To Jax, Charlotte wasn't the dark, she was the light and he was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. Regardless of how highly dysfunctional and foolish it may be.

Dysfunctional and foolish were the two words Jax would probably use if he was to try and describe his upbringing and his family.

"Does it scare you?"

The softly spoken question reached Jax's ears. As strong as she may be, all Jax heard in that moment was the vulnerability. Her fear tangible that he would reject her, that the repulsion would finally dawn on him.

Although he may not get everything right, in that moment he knew what to do. Grabbing Charlotte's hand, he rolled until they were still pressed chest to chest, only laying on their sides on the couch. Reaching that delicate hand over his back, he encouraged her to feel what they both knew was the reaper adorning his skin.

"Does this scare you?" Jax asked, turning her own queries back at her.

"No." The answer was quick and resolute.

"Then why should I be afraid?" He said softly, stroking her hair from her face as he gazed into those big blue eyes.

To Jax, the reaper that he wore so proudly symbolised one thing and one thing only. It was his emblem, and it was death. He wondered what kind of man could truly wear such a brazening symbol without truly understanding and embodying or at least accepting what it stood for? It was a sad reality, and he was sure a shrinks heaven, but although he could not fully embrace death in the way she could, he could understand it. He could walk parallel to the thin line that set all of them apart from everyone else, a line that he himself touched and tested daily. They were that 1%. Born, bred and fully intergrained into a life of chaos and brutality. Although Jax couldn't fully condone it, he couldn't pretend not to understand or even sometimes enjoy it. When it boiled down to it, to him they were the same. This was their life.

* * *

Blinking his eyes as he came to groggily, Brody knew before his sight cleared just where he'd be. Although this was a new haunt, the scenery was similar and the venue achieved the same results. The derelict barn was the usual must have for a biker gang that needed to store illegal guns and needed a place to illicit torture. Which he was surely soon to endure, his heart was palpitating with fear. Brody knew he was a coward through and through, he was spineless and as much as his vanity pained to admit it. He knew this situation was of his own making.

As he surveyed the sights around him, he same the remaining faces of his charted. Well _was_ his charter. Quickly his eyes took note of the blonde male that had been making his blood boil, the man made him seethe with anger. It was anger but really he knew it boiled down to jealousy. That's what had made him so sloppy, he never did bow very well to pressure, even if it was a load he'd placed on himself.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw someone enter the barn, he knew who it would be from the way everything quieted, that eerie respect that lingered in the air. Also the heavy setting of anticipation.

He watched helplessly as the beautiful woman Brody had briefly called his, strolled towards him with grace and poise. Her muscles coiled and movements deliberate, in a manner that could only remind him of a snake. He'd watched creatures like her on the discovery channel and he knew well enough he was the poor being that was soon going to be eaten.

Even if he was hopelessly terrified of her, he couldn't help but admire her beauty, especially when she turned that killer smile on him as she stood before him.

"Brody, Brody, Brody. I'm going to enjoy this."

The situation that Brody Michaels had found himself in was far from the outcome he had envisioned in his master plan and hearing her chilling words only further pushed that. He found himself in a situation where his death was inevitable, the only thing he had any power over was how quick, easy and painless the situation would be. Looking up at his once ex lover he was struck with heart palpitating fear. She was as beautiful as she was deathly, the grace and beauty yet full strike of a cobra. Those soft hands were displaying and fingering the tools before her as he imagined her envisioning his demise, he was stupid to ever cross her. Brody knew that now. Yet his greed and lust had always controlled him, allowing with his life long yearning ache for power, it was the flame that never burned out within him. Still, in this position his pride would not allow him to truly admit his mistake to himself, part of him deemed Charlotte lucky, the other part called bullshit that she would ever be beaten. He should have killed her slyly when he had the chance, in a swift cowardly way, yet the idiot inside him had proposed the thought of the roles being reversed in his mind. A likelihood that would have never succeeded, that he could see now. With the end nigh the only thing that Brody could say he hadn't lost in the end, not including his life, was clarity.

* * *

After his long ride Happy arrived at the private barn in San Bernardino, all his body wanted to do was sleep, his aching muscles screaming at him for release. He needed to unwind and relax, and there was one guaranteed way for him to achieve that. Currently that release was probably bruised, beaten and restrained within the building before him. Clenching his fists, he unfurled them over and over to loosen the tension, stretching his legs out before dismounting his bike. At that precise moment the side door swung open, only for him to be greeted by the Jax and Packer, having heard his arrival by his bike. Jax strolled up to him, greeting with the standard bro hug, Packer following suit.

"Brother, trust the ride was all good." Jax threw over his shoulder as the crossed the short distance to the warehouse.

"Yea bro, you know me." Happy rasped out before shutting up completely, receiving just a nod from Jax.

Happy knew he was a man of very little words, he found himself more of an observer. Having seen most things, what was waiting before his eyes in the centre of the straw laden floor was shocking. Yet he couldn't figure out what was more shocking to him; the fact that he was actually amazed or what he saw. As soon as he laid eyes on her, he wanted her. Whoever this chick was that had been allowed into the inner circle was not only beautiful, but the way she had earned a look of pure fear from their traitor turned him on to hell. As if feeling his eyes on her, Charlotte turned and gave happy a nod of acknowledgement. That was the moment that he got the full embrace of her amazing blue eyes, so deep yet so empty at that precise moment. Just her gaze made Happy understand why these men had an almost tangible air of respect and fear towards this woman. Looking briefly into those eyes Hap knew he'd found a kindred spirit.

Charlotte picked up a scalpel, twirling it in her fingers, watching the shiny blade catch the light as she embrace and inhaled his fear. Suddenly she snapped her eyes to his, knowing that everyone in the place was waiting for her to start. Slowly, with small steps she closed the distance, taking pleasure in the way Brody's eyes widened with every movement. Reaching out she drew the scalpel across his cheek, tutting as he closed his eyes in pain. Raising her hand she back handed him across the cheek she had just spliced causing the wound to gape open profusely.

"Close your eyes and you'll make this harder for yourself, understand? I want you to look at me. If you fail, it'll only make things worse. Comprende?"

The only indication he gave was a slight nod, taking that as agreement she proceeded to slice down his other cheek, watching again as his eyelids worked their way closed once again.

"I warned you."

With no further delay she gripped his forehead with one hand as she used her right to remove his eyelids with the scalpel at hand while he writhed and screamed, bloody tears falling freely down his face. Standing back to admire her handy work Charlotte found all she could do was laugh. Picking up the needle she had prepared she quickly stabbed him in the neck, releasing the fluid into his blood stream before wiping her hands on the rag she'd purposely left at hand. Turning around to face the boys she took a step to the side indicating for them to take the lead.

"I injected him with sodium pentathol, every answer you get _should_ be true, it saves time and makes it easier for you. Also more fun for me, they tend to scream more when they've had a healthy dose. Also gave him some adrenaline, don't want him falling asleep on us now do we. We'll just have to give it a little while to kick in. It'll give him time to sit here and imagine all the things we're going to do to him. All the parts of him we'll cut off and in what order." Turning back to Brody she stooped to his level, her eyes meeting his, "I want him to feel every ounce of the pain, and I want to cherish his fear. To drag this out as long as possible, then I'm going to paralyse him, because Brody... just because you're paralysed, doesn't mean you can't feel pain. Just means you can't do anything about it. And only then shall I kill you, so you truly understand what _you've_ done before I slit your god damned throat."

"For Tommy." Charlotte smiled, hearing Jax's support as he flanked her left. He was pleasantly surprised to her capability, most people would be scared of such a partner yet she reflected the darkness within himself, it would be hypocritical to judge. The brothers collected in the barn repeated Jax's words as if they were a mantra, and soon the boys were howling and whooping. As twisted as it would seem to an outsider this was how their family worked, this death would serve to bring them closer collectively, why not let the bastard see what joy it would bring to them. It only added to the fear as Brody got a true chance to see how he was so hated collectively by the group, diminishing that last shred of hope that he may make this out alive.

Charlotte found herself grinning.

"You were right about a couple of things though Brody. Wanna know what that was?" She asked as she paused for effect, "The club did need you as a wake up call. Also I am a crazy bitch, and I love it."

The men gathered around the room laughed.

Happy watched as she strolled directly to him, her hips shaking tantalisingly with each step, her hand extending when she was finally in arms reach.

"You must be the one and only Happy."

Shaking her hand with his own he tilted his head as he surveyed her once more. Obviously his reputation proceeded him, yet he couldn't extend the same courtesy.

"And you are?" He asked in his usual gruff tone.

"Charlotte Sinclair."

"You're Johnny's sister?"

"I prefer to think of it as Johnny's my brother." She replied with a cheeky wink. Happy was incredulous. No way was this chick family, he wasn't expecting that revelation and she noticed that hesitation in him, even if it was brief, "Not what you were expecting huh? I get that a lot, I'm the dark horse of the family."

"You're something else girly." The words left his mouth before his brain processed, gaining a few surprised looks from the men around him at his suddenly talkative- for him- persona.

"We'll I'm just getting started _boyo_, you have no idea." Happy had to grin at the abrasive and to the point attitude that this woman emitted, he respected that, he appreciated honesty above anything. Honour first.

Jax watched the exchange from afar and felt mixed emotions towards the way she and Hap seemed to have taken to each other, after all they did have a lot in common, yet often you had more in common with a friend than a lover. At least he thought so from personal experience, opposites attract and all that malarkey. Still, the red blooded male in him, detested the interaction but Charlotte was _his_. If he had to, he'd let everyone know.

* * *

Jax and Happy followed Charlotte as she lead them to a room towards the back. Happy knew what would be in this room and that dark part of him, relished with glee at the anticipation that burned within him. To know that soon he would be the dictator, he would control every last moment for this pitiful being before he cut the thread to his life as if he was the 'Moirai'. That part of Greek Mythology had always appealed to him for obvious reasons, the idea of the fates. Having that much control over such a powerful thing like someone's life force.

It turned him on to no end.

Entering the back room that Charlotte had lead them to, his eyes quickly locked on the Latino man that lay, strapped to a chair under the dingy, single bulb that lit up the room. It wasn't hard to notice that one of his arms was missing, and from the self pity lacing the groggy man's features it was easy to notice that he too had noticed it's disappearance. The man's eyes flicked to Happy and Jax with little emotion, it wasn't till his eyes flicked to Charlotte that Happy saw the fire burn within as his eyes twinkled in pure fury.

"What the fuck is going on?" He screamed as he struggled with pained grunts against his restraints.

The men watched as Charlotte strolled forwards with confident, a sexy sass in her strut as she flipped her hair over her shoulder, before lowering herself more to her captives level. With a mocking tilt to her head she shot him a beaming smile.

"Hello diego." She said sweetly.

Diego's nostrils flared as he rocked against his restraints, not wanting to give in to what he knew was surely his inevitable near future.

"What the fuck you crazy bitch, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?"

Charlotte tapped her chin with her forefinger as if trying to remember, prolonging her response just to piss him off.

"Well when I put a knife through your wrist I did a little more damage than anticipated. You were losing a lot of blood. So I cut of your arm and cauterized the wound." She answer matter of factly, "Can you answer me one question? Can you still feel it?"

Happy let out a low raspy chuckle at her question, he could tell already that he liked her. She had his own sick sense of humour and curiosity for morbid topics.

"PUTA. Puta estúpida locura." Was the only response Diego gave her, shouting at the top of his lungs.

"Oh hush. These are your final moments. You could at least go out with some dignity." Charlotte snapped back at him in his own tongue, before switching back to English for the sake of the others in the room, "Besides. You won't be needing that arm anyway."

Happy couldn't help but snort at how indifferent her comment had been, Jax letting out his laugh at how true that remark was.

Charlotte strolled back towards Jax, his arm opening automatically for her to rest beneath. Each of them taking comfort and drawing strength from the quickly forming routine that was developing between them. She rested her head gently against his shoulder as she took in his homely scent. Smiling up at him quickly before turning her attention back to Happy.

"He's all yours." With a tilt of her head she indicated a table in the back that was covered by a cloth, "There's some toys over there for you."

Happy just nodded his head, quickly going to unveil his present, as excited as a child on Christmas day. His eyes lit up, a rare smile gracing his face as he glanced over the amazing array of goodies she had left him. Wiping the smile from his face before he turned back around, Happy careful pondered his first instrument.

* * *

Charlotte watched as the men tortured Brody, aiming to find out all the secrets he had spilled and all the knowledge he could gain them. It was pretty useless, Brody was no mastermind, just an idiot that had gotten in over his head. A man with an inflated ego that had too much pride and arrogance for his own good. He had betrayed and spoiled the one good thing he had going for him. It was plain to see that his betrayal wasn't deeper than what had become apparent to them, he just didn't have the brains nor the guts. They were lucky in that respect.

After the men had finished with him, satisfied that they would gain no further information, Charlotte gazed upon the battered, bruised and slightly dismembered man before her.

"I'm sorry." He cried out, surprising her at his outburst.

All she could muster was to snort in disgust, even after everything this man could still surprise her with his idiocy, letting him know her exact feelings with a backhand across his face.

"Excuse me? You're sorry? You're a fucking coward, these are you final moments. Have some dignity and go out with honour, be a man for once in your fucking life." Charlotte mocked, "Your spinelessness caused Tommy's death and for that I hope you rot in hell."

"Tommy's dead?" Brody responded, the shock evident.

"You have no right to say his name."

Hearing the kettle boiling, mimicking her rage within she was struck with a new idea. The man before her had suffered plenty at the hands of the club, he'd been beaten and tortured. In her current mindset she really couldn't be bothered to waste any more time on him, she really needed to just cleanse her mind of this shit, she'd needed to move on. Mentally and Physically. As soon as this was over, she was out of this god damn city. There was nothing left for her.

With a new found purpose, she strolled towards Packer, stopping him from making the cup of coffee that he was about to make and picking up the kettle from it's cradle. Walking back towards Brody, Charlotte grabbed the piping from her equipment table, slowly approaching before feeding it down Brody's throat. Jax pining him down as suddenly he had more life in him, fighting for his last breaths. With a medley of emotions she fought between, her anger and her disgust. Her more primal instincts winning the battle as she raised the just boiled kettle, pouring the scalding liquid down and into his mouth. Watching as he struggled against his own body, his eyes widening, leaking tears laced with blood as he died a painful and excruciating death.

She watched the light leave his eyes and felt his body go limp beneath her touch, removing her hand from his face, letting his dead weight drop. The weight of her actions resting heavy on her mind. The worst part was, Charlotte couldn't decide whether she felt better now, or worse.

* * *

Jax sat on the edge of Charlotte's bed, listening to her pottering about as he slowly removed his shoes and socks before pulling off his shirt. Lounging back on the bed he closed his eyes, relaxing as he waited for her to come to terms with her obvious inner turmoil. She'd always been slightly OCD and relentlessness if there was too much on her mind, Jax supposed they could all get like that, but he knew to just leave her to her own devices. When she wanted to talk, she would and he wasn't one to push her, it wouldn't get him anywhere anyway. He just basked in the silence between them, enjoying their understanding and the fact that they didn't need to fill every waking moment with mindless chatter.

Somewhere along the line Jax must have fallen asleep, as when he woke up a looked at the clock it was just after eight, the time evident from the sunlight peaking through the gap in the curtains. Sitting up it was easy for him to see that he was alone, and had been for the few hours sleep he'd gotten, that was judging by the untouched bed. The only indication it had been used was where he'd knocked out on top of the covers.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he swung his feet over the bed, allowing his body a second to adjust and wake up before he went to go find Charlotte. He knew how disturbed she was over the death of her uncle and how she could never vocalise her feelings so easily. Neither if them could, but Jax had found his outlet in writing. The pages of his journal held no judgement, they couldn't comment back and neither could they give you that waning pitiful look that he knew they both detested oh so much.

Padding softly down the hallway he found her sat, flicking through photo albums, a large tumbler in her hand that was filled with amber liquid and a joint sat in the other. Jax saw her head move slightly, and he knew that she knew he was there, her hearing and instincts were uncanny.

The silence remained between them as he took a seat next to her on the sofa, noting from the bruise like marks under her eyes that she still hadn't slept, he wasn't quite sure how she survived like she did.

"You need to sleep darlin'." Jax said softly, breaking her out of her own little world as she jerked at his words, obviously edgy due to exhaustion.

Charlotte sighed, tilting her head back so she could slip the contents of her glass down her throat.

"I'm going away for a little while, I need some time after everything that's happened." She stated, ignoring his comment completely.

Jax double took at her words, feeling a rush of emotion flowing through him, above all anger and disappointment. He remained silent as he took time and had patience in considering his words, regardless to the fact that the impulsive part of him wanted to scream and shout. It wanted to say things he definitely wouldn't mean in the respect of self preservation, to lash out and make her feel some of the hurt that he was feeling in that moment. Yet he knew he couldn't do that to her.

"I thought you were comin' home darlin'? Running away isn't the answer." He spoke his tone harsher than he'd meant on the latter part.

"Don't patronise me Jax." Charlotte snapped back, finally looking him the eye, "I'm not running away, I need time like I said. A week, maybe two tops, got a couple of jobs offers, if I need to pass the time."

When Jax looked into Charlotte's eyes and saw the true depth of her struggle, he knew he couldn't fight her. She knew herself well and although he hated her coping mechanisms he couldn't deny her of anything. Besides he didn't own her and he knew regardless to how their relationship progressed he never would, nor would he want to. That was one of the things he'd always loved most about her, it was drew people to her. Her life source, her energy and just her in general.

Jax had a feeling after their recent history, he'd always be drawn to her. So he sucked it up and acted as a friend and a lover should, showing her respect for her wishes but not arguing further.

"I don't like it." Was all he said through gritted teeth, his worry that she'd get herself killed in that time racking him but he knew she was thoughtful and meticulous, rarely impulsive like himself so all he could do was have faith.

"I don't care if you like it, I care about whether or not you can stand waiting for me." Charlotte responded, climbing onto Jax's lap and resting her forehead to his, "I'd like you to wait, I will but I hope you can. We've been apart the best part of ten years, a few days won't hurt."

The look that was shared between them, led to a silent agreement to her words, a small nod from Jax sealing the deal. He wouldn't say it out loud because he didn't want to risk hurt and disappointed if she did not uphold her end, but he would have waited regardless. Instead of words, their lips met in a passionate tangle, the heat and feelings igniting their lust tenfold. The comfort of each others touch undeniable, just for Charlotte in that instance it wasn't enough.

"I'm not saying goodbye." Jax muttered between heavy breaths.

Grabbing his face between her hands, she looked into his eyes, showing him the love that emanated within.

"This isn't goodbye Jax, merely a see you later."

Charlotte whispered to him, gently pushing him down on the sofa so they could say goodbye in a more intimate tryst.


	12. Do I Wanna Know?

**Okay my treat to you as I suck is an extremely long chapter, I've had most it written for probably a couple of weeks but I struggled to write some parts. In this chapter I've introduced Wendy and I'm really pleased with how that's gone. I hope you agree.**

**I hope there are no mistakes, I rushed to finish this for you. I even chucked in some smut cause I gathered you guys deserved it.**

**I'd love to know what you think and enjoy!**

* * *

Have you got colour in your cheeks?  
Do you ever get that fear that you can't shift  
The type that sticks around like something in your teeth?  
Are there some aces up your sleeve?  
Have you no idea that you're in deep?  
I dreamt about you nearly every night this week  
How many secrets can you keep?  
'Cause there's this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow and I play it on repeat  
Until I fall asleep  
Spilling drinks on my settee

(Do I wanna know)  
If this feeling flows both ways?  
(Sad to see you go)  
Was sort of hoping that you'd stay  
(Baby we both know)  
That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day

Crawling back to you

Ever thought of calling when you've had a few?  
'Cause I always do  
Maybe I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new  
Now I've thought it through

**Do I Wanna Know? - Arctic Monkeys**

Stepping off of the plane, the cold air that smacked Charlotte in the face made her smile. She embraced that smile while she had it as it was probably the first time in the three days since everything had happen that such a simple action had happened. It may be cold but it was certainly home, although for the past decade every fibre of her being couldn't abide by those words. She didn't have a home, she was destined to be a drifter. She didn't mind that too much, it allowed her to not build and have to maintain too many relationships, neither would she have to watch those people die. Yet something would always call her back to her place of birth, the familiarity and comfort that it brings.

After making her way through the tedious checks and boundaries on her way through the airport, she was pleased she'd only taken hand luggage as at least it make the process slightly quicker. She made her way to the lockers by the entrance, receiving the little _package_ that he been left for her, after all she couldn't smuggle the weapons she wanted through security. Stepping out side and getting another embrace from the cold, Charlotte lit a cigarette and slid on her sunglasses as she scoped her surroundings looking for a taxi. As if on cue one pulled into the designated rank just metres away, she quickly strode over, tossing her cigarette to the side as she climbed in the back. Rattling off of the address to the Cabbie, it was easy for her to ignore the look he gave her at his obvious recognition of her destination. It was a look she was familiar with, something that changed no matter what country she was in or who she was associated with. That look of pity, disgust and fear mingled in one, some people just assumed she was a bad egg whereas others tried to save her, thinking she was a damsel in distress. They soon learnt different. She was pleased that he didn't even attempt to converse with her.

The journey was long and soulless due to the traffic that was unavoidable in London, but soon enough she'd reached he destination and after chucking a couple of £50 notes at the driver, she quickly jumped out of the taxi to head inside the London charter of the Sons of Anarchy. This was a place she held dear to her heart, she'd watched the building being erected and had been there since they first opened their doors. The place was steeped with memories, most seeming a lifetime ago. The place looked like a typical English pub, that was what she loved the most, but there was no mistaking who it belonged to. From the bike drowned car park to the reaper adorned walls, everything had its own brand, yet the aesthetics were so different and such a stark contrast to California. The two places just simply couldn't be compared.

With her bag in tow Charlotte strolled to the stained glass double doors, pushing one open and venturing into building. The familiar smell of ale and steak and kidney pie floated through the air towards Charlotte. As disgusting as it might smell to some, to her there was nothing better, this was home. Her home of cheap, strong beer and comfort food. Walking into the dive she called home, she couldn't help but trail her fingers along the familiar hallways that were covered in scrawled writing, beermats and posters from years and years of Sons. Emerging into the main room and bar, she stopped and smiled as she took in the men milling around the bar and area around her. Taking a moment to breathe and embrace the boisterous laughter and familiar accents that complimented her own. Noticing her father deep in conversation at the bar she shook her head, thinking that not a lot had changed there. Strolling up to the bar, Charlotte slotted in right next to him, calling the bartender over with the raise of her brows.

"Hiya, I'll have a bottle of Newkey please mate." Charlotte spoke confidently, smiling as she noticed her father flinch at the voice.

"Jesus Christ girl. What the fuck. Seriously." Her father sputtered out as he recognised her voice instantly, the shock evident in his own voice.

"Hello Old Man. Must say, such a way with words pops." She replied with a huge grin, bringing the bottle of Newcastle Brown to her lips for a big swing before she was engulfed in a huge hug.

The bartender gave an incredulous look as he overheard the last part of her sentence, he was obviously relatively new considering the prospect patch and the fact that she didn't recognise him. She was glad he wasn't a complete idiot though, as he did the wise thing and giving them privacy as suddenly the attention of the whole bar was on the pair.

"So didn't wanna tell me you were coming then Charlie?" Bill spoke, accentuating the nickname much to her distaste, the smirk on his face saying that he knew exactly what he was doing.

"It was a last minute thing. I have to tell you something." Charlotte replied, not being able to return the humour or even feign a smile as she felt the weight of the news she was carrying.

Bill looked to his daughter and in his gut he knew what she was about to tell him. Yet he wouldn't accept it until her heard the words slip through her lips, it broke his heart to see her so sad. It made it even worse how much she looked like her mother, it pained him so much to see a face he knew haunted both of their dreams. Just nodding to Charlotte he rose from his chair, leading her down the hall as she gave all the familiar faces nods of recognition as she passed, not stopping for more formal greetings as she remained undeterred from her path.

Bill and Charlotte both ditched their cell phones in the aptly labelled box before they entered the London charters Church.

Sitting down at the large oak table, a comfortable and knowing silence was shared between the two occupants. The dark and dingy room almost personifying the news that was unavoidable.

"T's gone."

"How did it happen?"

"I killed him. He'd been shot, there were complications. It was mercy." Charlotte stated with an apt bedside manner that most Doctors and Nurses would be jealous of, in a previous life or an alternate universe Bill had always hoped she'd follow such a career. She had the brains and the people skills, it became more apparent later in life through her involvement with danger she possessed natural medical ability.

"You did the right thing." Bill stated levelly, having ultimate faith in her decisions.

Both sat in silence, each leaving the other to their thoughts before Charlotte raised from her seat giving her father a soft, comforting hug before exiting quietly to give him time to mull over the fact that his only brother was now dead.

* * *

Later that night Charlotte watched her father as he stumbled and slurred his words. For the past few hours his only goal was to become rat-arsed and he had succeeded and surpassed, he was officially hammered. Although it was obvious to her that even the drink couldn't dull that ache and pain that had taken residence within his heart, his eyes gave away his grief. In a way she envied him, with the way he could handle his emotions and torment like most normal people, as for her, her darkness swallowed her whole. She'd been chewed up and spat out one too many times and she was permanently broken, at least that's what she thought. How could she not be? It was conditioned into her, she'd been conditioned and trained, she'd also lost a shred of her humanity as a child. It had seeped from within her like the blood that had poured from her gut. Charlotte believed in fate, to her it was foolish to think otherwise. She was so skilled in the grey areas, her forte was constructed of most people's nightmares, she was _made_ to rule the darkness. Yet her mind kept drifting back to Jackson Teller and it surprised her that such a thought gave her an immense feeling of peace and as much as she tried to ignore it she couldn't, she missed him, yet it had only been four days. For the first time in a long while she didn't want or need to express and release herself through death. The emotions she felt her mind no longer understood, she hadn't felt anything in a long time and that had ended in heartbreak each and every time. Knocking back the glass of whiskey that her hands toyed with she snorted out a brief laugh at her thoughts, yet her mind kept drifting back to the way recent events had proceeded and a small part of her held a childlike hope that she could find salvation. And to her, salvation only had one face.

With a sigh Charlotte raised from where she had been sat alone, closing the short distance as she sat and the bar, placing her empty glass before her. In a few brief moments her glass was refilled by the surprisingly competent prospect. Although it was quiet, after all it was only a Tuesday night.

"So prospect, what'd your name?" Charlotte asked bluntly after realising in a moment of rudeness, she'd never bothered to learn it earlier.

"Name's Michael, everyone calls me Mickey though." He answered with amusement dancing behind his hazel eyes.

Charlotte couldn't deny he was attractive; with his tall, lean, muscular build, messy brown curls, five o'clock shadow and expressive hazel eyes, he was certainly easy on the eye. Yet he was also most certainly not the man that was on her mind.

"Sorry, I'm not normally this much of a bitch. I normally tend to make a bit more of an effort." She replied nonchalantly sipping her freshly filled glass.

Mickey laughed at the bluntness of the woman before him, she definitely wasn't shy nor was she one to mince her words apparently. Not that he hadn't heard or been pre-warned by the club and the old tales they spoke of once the drink came out. Needless to say he was shocked when the woman had walked in, not that he'd known who she was.

"You're fine, it's understandable, I'm sorry for your loss." He spoke, his voice soft as he saw the look in her eyes and wished he never said anything.

Charlotte set her steely gaze upon him, instantly closing up as he breeched a barrier he had not known was there, she was not a particularly open person and especially not someone she'd known for five minutes.

"Don't be sorry, just get used to it. This is the life you're buying into, death sometimes walks hand in hand." She warned him, hoping to gauge his character.

"You always such a ray of sunshine?" His sarcastic response made her smile.

"Now that, that is better." Charlotte exclaimed, "How long you been prospecting?"

"This is my fifth month, your dad's actually my sponsor."

She nodded her head at the information.

"Well he always did have a good judge of character, you must be aright. It means a lot to be prospected by a President, not to mention a member of the first nine. Don't ever forget that, remember who you're family are and what your role is within it." She warned again, lighting a cigarette.

"What about your role?" Mickey questioned callously.

"Me? I'm just a family member." Charlotte gave him a genuinely surprised look as she tilted her head giving the man a second look, wondering his angle.

"I don't believe that for a second, you're packing two guns and you've got a knife hidden in your boots, not to mention everyone in here has visible respect for you." He supplied confidently, although he was slightly taken aback when Charlotte let out an almighty laugh.

It was just her natural response she couldn't help it, she knew what wave length he was on now. She took a quick drink to clear her throat before she pressed her question.

"What have you heard?"

Mickey smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, looking slightly abashed.

"A few stories, you seemed more like a myth though. I thought they were just telling tales." He responded truthfully.

"Sounds like they were, but you're observant that's good it'll get you far, you were correct about the guns but I've got three knives." She grinned as his brows raised and his face morphed into a look of admiration.

Charlotte watched as the man before her suddenly became nervous, his body language shifted and she knew what was coming, yet she didn't feel any inclination and for that she was glad.

"Look it's quiet here, you wanna leave? Go get a bite to eat?" He asked after a moment.

With her thoughts still on one man the answer was simple, she was even going to let him down gently, that's how elated her mood became when she thought of Jax.

"Mickey, you're sweet but.." She started, yet before she could even finish Mickey interrupted and for that she was grateful.

"You have a man." He stated simply for her with a nod and a soft understanding smile, "Should have known a woman as beautiful as you had to be taken. I'm sorry I didn't know but he's a lucky man, I hope he knows that."

Charlotte smiled, raising from her seat to place a soft kiss to her new friends cheek in a show of approval.

"It's fine, but thank you. It's been nice to meet you, I have a flight in a few hours so I'm gunna hit the hay. Tell my pops I'll try and wake him from his alcohol induced coma to say good bye but if I can't I'll arrange a flight for him for Thursday night. The funeral is Friday."

Mickey nodded, committing the details to his memory before flashing her a genuine smile.

"Sure thing, It was nice to finally meet you."

* * *

Wendy strolled onto the Teller-Morrow lot, taking a fleeting look at the clubhouse and pondering the surely _welcome_ response she was sure to get just from showing her face. It had been weeks since she'd last stepped onto the lot, and even that had been a slightly disastrous event. At least that time she'd been with Jax and he wouldn't allow her too much abuse. Though this time she was by herself and to them she was nobody, she was just the ex-junkie, ex-croweater and most importantly soon to be ex-wife of the Vice President. Wendy had earned all those titles, even she would shun herself she thought. Talking one last glance at the club house, her movements stopped and she stood torn for a second before deciding that would be more of a last resort. She'd try the garage first, in a pathetic attempt at self preservation, even though there still ran the risk of running into _she who shall not be named_, anywhere on the grounds.

Seeing a friendly face in the form of Chibs strolling out of the garage, she snapped up the opportunity like a greedy fish and picked up her pace to catch up to the Scotsman. Wendy felt like she must look a little bat-shit crazy, half running across the lot in her heeled boots and clutching her handbag, she knew Chibs had noticed her. Her sentiment was reflected in his eyes and the look on his face. She slowed as she reached him, huffing to catch her breath and realising that she had been wrong, perhaps she wouldn't get a friendly response from anyone.

All Chibs could think through seeing Wendy before him was of Charlotte, and how World War III was bound to kick off once she returned if she wouldn't stop mooching around. He just hoped in the time before Charlotte returned that Jax would be able to keep it in his pants. Now _that_ was a mess he would not want to clean up.

There was an uncomfortable silence as the pair stared at each other, neither wanting to speak first.

"Is Jax about?" Wendy questioned with a sigh, just wanting to get this whole day over with, her old nervous tick from her junkie days kicking in as she scratched the inside of her arm.

Neither of them had noticed that Gemma had been watching the interaction closely, itching to dig her claws in. She would not allow that whore to dig her clutches into him again. Making her dramatic entrance, she swung open the door to the office and answered Wendy's question herself. Noticing how the woman's posture froze at the sound of her voice, making Gemma smile with glee.

"Not for you, he's had enough of a junkie whore."

"Nice to see you too Gemma." Wendy sighed, having felt her stomach drop as the older woman had made her presence known, "Look I really just need to see Jax."

Having noticed the group gathering across the lot after he'd exited the clubhouse, Jax decided that he'd have to just confront Wendy and get this over with before he had to do some serious damage control seeing as how his mother had gotten involved. With power and determination in his step, Jax approached the group, hearing the last of Wendy's comment.

"What's this all about?" He questioned, alerting the group to his presence as they all turned around to look at him.

Jax saw how Wendy's eyes lit up when she saw him and this was exactly the situation he'd wanted to avoid, especially since re-meeting Charlotte. He'd hope they could keep up their avoidance and separation of each other so the divorce would blow over easily. He guessed now that he should have known that it would have been improbable if not impossible, to avoid _anyone_ in this small town. It was obvious to Jax, not that he was trying to be conceited, that Wendy obviously still held great feelings for him. That boat had sailed a long time ago for him and it was sinking when he'd first boarded. As horrible as it sounded Jax knew that he'd never truly loved Wendy, they'd had a good time and to him, in the place he was in at the time that had seemed enough. It became blatantly obvious a few months down the line that, that was not the case.

"Hey Jax." Wendy spoke softly, feeling all those emotions she'd been trying to suppress drift to the surface, she supposed her hormones probably weren't helping. Noting that Jax was going to give her the same silent treatment she sighed, "Can we speak in private?"

Looking around and seeing the look on his mother's face, he knew that as much as he wanted to avoid Wendy at all costs for the inevitable future, talking to her would probably be far less stressful than what the situation could escalate into.

"Sure." He answered through gritted teeth, before turning and departing, leaving everyone in the dust and assuming that Wendy was following him.

Jax didn't stop for anybody, nor did he look back as he marched down to his room, the only place he was sure to find a hint of privacy in the joint. Ignoring the questioning and judgemental looks he got as, as usual, the gossip commenced almost instantly. Everybody always had to get into everyone's business. Reaching his door he unlocked it with the keys that were placed in his front pocket, opening the door and holding it open for the woman that was right on his heels. Closing the door Jax took and deep breath, willing himself not to loose his temper as he closed the door, not bothering to lock it in case he had to kick her our abruptly or make a swift escape himself.

When he turned around and saw Wendy sat on his bed he was proud of himself for not even having an inkling to have an easy lay with her, he'd shocked himself at the fact that he'd been able to control himself. It wasn't hard for him as flashes of him dominating Charlotte over her kitchen table made his dick twitch, how could he compare any of these whores or his ex-wife to that?

Realising that they'd just been standing there in silence Jax cleared his throat, running a hand over his chin as he debated how to approach this. It wasn't much of a debate though as his sexual frustration and general shitty attitude towards his current predicament with the woman before him.

"What do you want Wendy?" He pressed bluntly.

"Jax, this isn't how I want it to be." She sighed sadly.

"Wendy, I don't have time for this shit. You and me, we don't work. We both know that and I can't and won't look past that any more. It's over." Jax laid his thoughts on the table with resolution clear in his words, "So if that's what you're here for, you may as well leave."

Wendy was even more nervous now than ever as she contemplated just leaving and not even telling him of just ending this situation and never letting anyone else be any the wiser. But she knew she couldn't do that. Wendy may be many things but she wasn't cruel nor was she a killer, it just wasn't in her nature and she knew what she had to do.

"That's not what I'm here for."

"Well then what are you here for Wendy?" He replied, his impatience making an appearance, "Just spit it out, I'm tired of playing games."

"I'm pregnant Jax." Wendy said at almost a whisper after several moments, "It's yours."

Jax felt his nostrils flair as his blood began to boil, this couldn't be happening now and as he run his hands over his face he hoped this was all a dream. A sick and twisted dream. This was not what he was expecting, he thought everything to do with him and Wendy was finally over. The only thought running through his head was that Charlotte would never want him now, he was stuck forever with whores, doomed to a life of loose pussy and depending on mom.

"What?" He growled, causing Wendy to flinch but he couldn't care less.

"You heard me Jax." Wendy answered timidly, her distress clear.

"How am I supposed to know it's even mine?" Jax spoke cruelly, hating the next words that came out of his mouth but he couldn't help it, his volatile anger rearing an ugly head, "How do I know you haven't been whoring yourself around in your junkie states and you can't even remember any fuck other than me?"

"I was fucking loyal the whole time Jax, this baby is yours and I'm keeping it." She cried, not being able to hold back the tears at his words.

Jax took a deep breath trying to calm himself but it failed miserably, he hated this side of him, it was a trait that he had gained from his mother. It was even stronger in him. Calling him hot headed was usually a gross understatement, and he knew he was scaring Wendy, yet in that moment he couldn't care less. He wanted to make her hurt, to tear her up inside and destroy everything she thought she knew, just like she'd just done to him and there was no one here to stop him. Just as he opened his mouth and was about to spit some really hateful shit he thought of Charlotte, and knew that before he said anything too hasty, he needed her advice. Some time to think wouldn't go amiss so he bit his tongue.

"Get out."

"What?" Wendy stuttered, shocked that he was just throwing her out. She could deal with the abuse, she had her whole life, but rejection was a whole other story and she'd had plenty of it in her time with Jackson Teller. So she just sat there in shock, her heart shattering into tiny pieces as she watched Jax get angrier by the second.

Jax quickly lost his patience with the woman that was acting like an invalid before him.

"GET THE FUCK OUT." He screamed, not caring if the whole clubhouse heard him as he slammed the door behind her as Wendy escaped in tears.

He was seething as his fists clenched, his body rippling with the anger that tore through his whole being. Jax upended his desk, littering everything across the floor and breaking most things in the process. An evil smile graced his lips as he embraced how good that had felt, releasing his anger as he destroyed the rest of his room.

* * *

Pregnant? She was fucking pregnant, Jax couldn't believe his luck.

It had been a day since she'd told him and he still hadn't fully processed the revelation. First of all he was missing Charlotte severely, although they'd agreed to the friends with benefits thing, which was bullshit in his opinion. Now he'd had her, he just found himself craving nothing more, every single minute of every single fucking day. As soon as Charlotte arrived he was stating the facts to her, that he wanted more. But her arrival was an illusive matter, she had been pretty off the grid, her safety was at the foremost of his mind as she wasn't here. With him.

His mind drifted back to his return to Charming and how less than impressed Clay had been when they'd relayed the story to him of their escapades in SAMDINO. Before Charlotte had left, she'd spoken to him and included Chibs and Happy in the conversation, asking the patched men to conceal her identity. She'd fought a strong case and all of them could understand her reasoning, her line of word was elusive and it was prized on that fact. The knowledge would come to light, yet it had to come from her own mouth, not the word of others, that was a risk she was not willing to take. They'd all respected that, after all the help she had supplied them and her obvious loyalty to the club made the decision was easy for them, yet for Clay it was a whole other story.

_"What do you mean you can't tell me who M is? They've had this much involvement in our affairs, we deserve to know his name for our own safety and precautions Jackson." Clay snapped at his stepson, slamming his meaty fist on the reaper table. _

_Jax sighed, his eyes flickering to Chibs, then to Happy seeing the support in both of their eyes. If anyone, Happy would understand the reasoning, yet Charlotte was in another league. She worked in the shadows whereas Happy somewhat relished his reputation. Lastly he cast his eyes to Johnny, with the look that they shared there was no doubt to him that the man knew of his sister's inclinations. The gratitude and respect was obvious, and with that Jax had no doubt he was doing the right thing._

_"M helped us because of Tommy, Tommy kept their identity secret and they asked us to. I dunno about you Clay but do you wanna piss off a highly trained assassin? 'Cos I know I don't." Jax snarked receiving a few chuckles from around the table._

With much huffing and puffing Clay had relented, Jax just hoped that his efforts had not been in vain. It had only been five days since she'd left him and that had been with the promise of a couple of weeks. The ache and longing he felt for a comfort he though he hadn't even had time to adjust to, was undeniable and that scared him more than anything. With the possibility of her never returning, he feared that it'd be a repeat of how he felt when Tara had left all those years ago. Even though he thought the notion was ridiculous, they'd only gotten to know each other again over the short course of a week.

Tommy's funeral was in two days, on Friday night the Charming clubhouse would play host to T's wake and after party to his own request. A small part of him was annoyed when he'd found out that Charlotte had organised the funeral yet hadn't reached out to him, yet he'd understood when she'd asked him for time and he was staying true to his promise. For the past few nights his only companion had been a bottle of Jack and Juice's finest weed. Grabbing the bottle before him, he made his way to bed for a repeat performance.

* * *

It had been six days, she'd even surprised herself with just how quickly she'd come back, how quickly she'd come back for _him_. Charlotte knew it was true, even if she tried to tell herself it wasn't. That was why she was dressed, in tight clothes that reeked sex, hoping to catch a certain man's attention as she parked her car and wandered over to the mass of people.

Jax was gob-smacked when he had seen her, she was wearing skin tight, high waisted leather trousers, with a plain white cropped vest under her denim kutte. Worn with her favourite head-kicking boots, he chuckled at the spiky creations. Charlotte definitely was a sight for sore eyes. Little did he realise that every other male had noticed her too.

She quickly picked out her man from the crowd, setting her sights on Jax a frown from his sad eyes decorated her forehead. With further purpose in her step she strolled up to him and placed a soft kiss to his cheek, cupping his other with her palm before pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Hey baby." He softly whispered in her ear, his emotions reflected in his meagrely tone.

"I missed you." She replied softly back as she lay her head to his chest.

"You don't even understand how badly I've needed you, needed someone to talk to." Jax sighed, finally pulling away of slight to look into her gorgeous eyes.

"We'll I'm here now. I'm sorry it took so long." Charlotte smiled sweetly as an apology, feeling a twang of guilt. She couldn't quite put her finger on what had happened yet she knew it was something big.

"We'll you're lucky you're worth waiting for, come on I need to talk to you."

Twining their fingers together Charlotte let Jax lead her to the garage from where they were outside, going through the open office into the loading bays. Using tool boxes as makeshift seating they sat down in silence, Charlotte waiting for Jax to relieve his mind and tongue of the heavy burden they were blatantly carrying. Leaning her head to his shoulder, she sighed as she noted very little had changed around the garage and bays while she had been absent. The only noticeable changes bar the obvious update in machinery was the update of porn spreads that coated certain walls.

"Wendy's pregnant." Charlotte let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding.

"Ok, wasn't expecting that one. How far along is she?"

"Doc said about 5 weeks." Jax himself sighed heavily as he rest his face in his palms, trying to rub away the stress.

"Makes sense. Around the time when you were trying to give it one more shot, before you saw me again." Charlotte said before noting the heavy silence that had fallen upon them like a blanket. Raising from her perch she kneeled before him softly grabbing his wrists, pulling his hands away and forcing his gaze upon her.

"You scared?" she asked sincerely.

Jax hesitantly nodded, his gut knowing she was right. He was fucking petrified.

"You'll be a great dad Jax, the fact that you're scared shows that because you're scared of fucking up which only shows you care." Looking away she swallowed her own fear and took the bull by the horns, "Now my time away made me realise a few things, that life is too short. I already knew that yet T put it back to the foremost of my thoughts. Yet mainly I realised I can live without you."

To that Jax let out a sarcastic laugh, snatching his hands from her clutches as he ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Oi you stubborn arse if you'd let me finish. I realised I can live without you but I don't want to, you've always been my best friend and I couldn't wish for anything more than how I feel than when I'm with you. See you've even turned me into one huge romantic mess, I'd rather gouge out my eyes than hear some soppy crap yet you're almost making me fluent in fluff." She smacked his leg at the grin that had spread across his beautiful lips, "It's not funny you prick."

"Darlin' I've been yearning for you since I saw you leave, ready to claim you and lay down the fucking law when I finally got my hands back on you. I wasn't expecting this from you. You fell for the Teller charm." To that he let out a really throaty, heartfelt laugh, surprising himself with just how much her presence effected him.

"Shut up, but from now on we'll deal with this Wendy issue as time goes on but we'll do it together. Although I do have an issue you could resolve now, you see pretty boy I have this itch that needs scratching and I think you may be able to help."

Not needing any more encouragement, Jax scooped her round the waist to have his way with her against the bonnet of a car. They were both animals, neither having the patience, not that they cared, to move to a more appropriate setting.

Charlotte wrapped her legs around Jax's waist, helping to support her weight as he had her pinned up against the wall. Their lips tangling in a vicious battle of sucking and biting. The feeling of his hands roam her body, cupping and holding all the best bits was driving her crazy. She felt one of his fingers invade her mouth, she sucked on it like she knew he wanted, feeling herself tingle as she saw the lust blazing in his eyes. With that Charlotte saw something in Jax's eyes snap as he slammed her back down onto a bonnet, pinning her down as he stripped her of her shoes and those tight leather trousers he was loving more and more by the minute.

Stretching out her bare foot she stroked his member through his jeans, enjoying the way he was stood there panting like he was going to devour her. She really hoped he would. Although like their first encounter, this was anything bar slow, both of them just needed a good fuck. Especially Jax, it had been a long week, as was evident by his throbbing man hood.

Slowly unzipping his jeans and releasing his dick, Jax watched as she lay there impatiently, her panties soaked with her obvious excitement. Pulling the thin lace off, he gripped her shoulders as he plunged into her, using her for support as he pumped in and out of her, coating himself with her juices.

Charlotte threw he head back in sheer ecstasy trying not to scream, after all they didn't want everyone coming to investigate.

"Fuck, Jax. That feels so fucking good." She moaned out in breathy whispers, as she came on his cock, loving how he ground into her.

Jax was hitting her sweet spot and by God did he know it from that smirk that laced his face, he simply couldn't help it. To him he was soon learning that there was nothing better and _definitely_ nothing sexier than watching her come undone, their bodies intertwined. The feel of her tight pussy, clamp down of him like a vice and feeling every vibration go through his dick. Keeping his now slow sensual pace, he watched with pleasure as she moved against him, trying to encourage him to pick up the speed.

"You want it harder don't you Darlin'." He grinned with glee at her tortured nod.

"Please." She moaned.

"Come on baby, I wanna hear you say it first." Jaz goaded, getting his own pleasure from his teasing, "Tell me what you want."

"I want you to fuck me, I want you to fuck my pussy." Charlotte breathed as her back arched, her hands stroking her body as she tried to turn him to her cause and played him at his own game.

As much as he enjoyed it and couldn't deny it was working as he watched her play with her nipples, there was one thing he needed to hear first.

"Sorry's who's pussy?"

When he received no answer and saw the smile on her lips, he pulled his cock out so just the tip was sat at her entrance, knowing he was going to win this time.

"Yours, it's yours." Charlotte cried loudly, her whole body trembled as it begged for the contact and pleasure to return.

Jax didn't need telling twice, both were incredibly turned on by the revelations that had just surfaced. Marking and possessing a lover in their world was the ultimate turn on. Grabbing her hips he slammed her down on her cock, raising her hips for a deeper angle. Charlotte wanted deeper so she threw her legs over Jax's shoulders, taking it to another level for both of them as they got lost in the passion.

Neither realised how forceful they were being until the car beneath them had had enough and the alarm stared blaring, neither noticing for several moments in their blinding lust as Jax spurted inside of her, climaxing as one. With one look at each other they both chuckled, Jax leaned forward and gave her a tender kiss as they untangled so the issue could be quickly solved, although someone was bound to investigate.

Just as Jax managed to disable the alarm, their eyes connected as they heard the shouts at the same time. They could hear Chibs and Juice say they'd check it, and with the size of the lot, they had about thirty seconds before they entered. Looking to Charlotte, Jax saw that she'd only managed to get her pants on, and not wanting anyone to see what was his, Jax shrugged out of his kutte so she could cover herself up for the moment.

At the gesture Charlotte smiled, knowing even if he didn't, how significant that action was. So she followed her instincts and slid on the kutte before raising on her tip toes to kiss him, pouring her passion out.

Hearing a throat clear, they both smiled as they noticed the patches. She laughed as Chibs had a knowing smirk, and the young Latino he was with just looked confused, having forgotten to even put his gun away.

"Sorry boys, we got a little carried away." She proclaimed with a smirk, especially as they both took in her half-dress state.

"Well it's good ta see ya back Lottie. Guess we'll be seein' ya in a bit then." Chibs chuckled before slapping Juice upside the head, after seeing the man had practically become an invalid.

Charlotte and Jax shared a smile as they watch the two walk away, listening to their bickering as Juice came back to life and tried to covertly ply the Scot for answers. Turning to look at each other, they easily fell back into a passionate embrace.

* * *

Finished with their dirty games they strolled back to the clubhouse, Jax's arm slung around Charlotte's shoulder.

"Thanks for cheering me up." Jax smiled genuinely as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I'm not the same person I was 10 years ago Jackson, and neither are you. You're family, and family stick together."

His face slowly transformed from smile to a stoic mask, "Why did I never notice you properly before?"

Again she sent a wicked grin his way

"Tara." Then she evaded his grasp and smacked his behind, "Come on sweet cheeks, you owe me a stiff drink and a dance"

Charlotte giggled as he tried to swat her back, and swiftly danced out of his way with over exaggerated movements, shaking her hips in a shimmy motion with her hands raise above her head. He smiled long and slow as he watched her shake her well rounded butt, when she turned around and winked at him he shook his head and started to murmur about how she shouldn't be such a tease.

Reaching the picnic tables she heard a voice that would make her smile any time.

"Well look at you all grown up and gorgeous. Was wondering when you'd show up."

Turning around she quickly and fiercely embraced the woman before her.

"Gem you have no idea how good it is to see you."

"You too sweetheart. I've been severely lacking for decent female company in your absence, I can't deal with all these whores that can't string a sentence together longer than to ask how you want them." Turning to her son who hovered behind them she raised an eyebrow, "You gunna stand there all day Jackson or are you going to give us the time to get reacquainted in peace."

Raising his hands in mock surrender, he shook his head at the force of nature that was his mother. He understood why they got on so well, both stubborn and strong as hell. Shaking his head again with a quick smirk, he nodded to his mother before placing a delicate hand to the small of Charlotte's back and a soft, quick yet passionate kiss to Charlotte's lips and then stuck out his tongue to his mother who for once looked gob-smacked. Gemma was just staring at the pair with her jaw hanging slack.

Looking to Jax's retreating form Gemma let out a breath before rounding on the woman in front of her with a sly grin.

"Was that what I think it was?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes, noting how the Queen had definitely not changed, even though she knew the interrogation was about to begin Charlotte couldn't hold back the genuine smile.

"We're giving this whole relationship thing a try yes."

Gemma smiled briefly before the bog standard attitude reared a head once more as she cocked her hip and tried hard to cover her glee with her standard persona. The truth was she was thrilled, as a mother it was all she had ever wanted, she just hoped she wouldn't regret it at all in the future.

"I have to say after you're little disappearing act I never thought it would happen but I'm glad he's ditched the whores for someone I actually like." The older woman spoke bluntly but it was laced with affection.

To Charlotte, Gemma had been the only mother figure for her, her own mother having passed. They were linked forever through that bond. So it was second nature when Gemma hooked her arm through her own and led her through the throng of people to a table that was filled with women that were obviously crow-eaters, maybe some porn stars if you wanted to get fancy. With one look from the two women that approached, the scantily clad women scampered away but not before Gemma instructed any one of them to bring them a bottle.

Charlotte laughed as one blonde lingered for a second longer, cutting her a filthy look. In a mocking way Charlotte bit her teeth then smiled at the woman, chuckling when she walked away with out a word. Her skinny figure retreating even faster when she heard Gemma's laugher join in. All she could think was this was going to be a good night as her and the Queen started on the bottle of rum that had been placed before them.


	13. The Right Kind Of Wrong

**Right, for starters I suck. My updating has been awful, yet working 6 days a week doesn't leave me with much time to write nor the energy to do so. So I hope you enjoy this chapter that I've finally managed to piece together. I wanted to integrate Charlotte into the club and show her interacting with all the characters we know and love. I wanted to fit more into this chapter and get the funeral out of the way but I wrote to much so it'll be next time.**

**I hope there are no mistakes, my lovely out of the blue guest reviewer reminded me how awful I am, so I rushed a bit.**

**I hope you enjoy, I'd love to know what you think.**

* * *

I know all about,  
Yea about your reputation  
And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you are  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it any more  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
Loving you, That isn't really something I should do  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya  
Well I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong

It might be a mistake  
A mistake I'm makin'  
But what your giving I am happy to be taking  
Cause no one's ever made me feel  
The way I feel when I'm in your arms

_**The Right Kind Of Wrong - Leann Rimes**_

Charlotte wandered inside the crowded clubhouse, her long chat with Gemma had been wonderful, she hadn't realised how much she'd missed the other woman yet there were many people that she needed to reacquaint with and that was not including the fact that she really needed a beer.

It was fairly easy for her to spot Jax and most of the patches congregated at the sofas through the crowd, Tig's raucous laughter helped to draw her attention in their direction. As she was finding to be an increasingly familiar pattern her eyes fell on Jax, moments later their gaze met, it was as if he could sense her attention. Pointing to the bar she made a drinking action, silently asking him if he wanted a beer and sending him a wink when she got a nod in response.

Waiting at the bar she was there for several moments before it became obvious to her that the croweater tending the bar was ignoring her, paying more attention to the people with male organs.

"Fuck this." She muttered to herself before rounding the bar and helping herself to the fridges.

"Excuse me." A high pitched voice spoke, reminding Charlotte somewhat of a Banshee.

She supposed that description was probably more than accurate for the walking surgery brochure before her. Scoffing as the bad bleach job, sweet butt that had cocked her hip before her and was currently blocking her exit. If the shirt, if you could call it that, that was stretched across her fake tits was anything to go by, the girls name was Charity.

"You're excused hunny." She snarled getting right in her face.

"You can't just help yourself, you've got to earn this right." The girl replied, refusing to back down for the new girl, not taking a moment to assess the situation like she should have.

Although she was quick to realise that mistake when she saw the look in the strange woman's eyes change. The went cold and hard in an instant, and the gulp was an involuntary action to her fear. In that instance Charity knew she'd picked a fight with the wrong person and from the almost twisted and definitely wicked smile across her opponents face, she knew that her adversary sensed her fear.

"You know it's quite pathetic that you have to have your name printed across your shirt in hope that these guys will remember it, when let's be realistic, you mean nothing to them. Just an easy lay." Charlotte paused as she gauged the girls reaction, from the look on her face she'd hit the nail on the head, so the spiteful part of her spurred on, "In that respect your name is quite ironic, handing out sexual favours for free, as if you're doing a blessing. When in reality for someone to want to shag you, they're doing their bit for 'charity', 'cos with a face like yours darlin' you're a bit of a paper bag job. Unlike you baby girl, I don't get on my knees or take it up the arse to '_earn this right_'. I suggest you move out of my way before I show you just why I have _real_ respect round here."

A small part of Charlotte took glee in the fact that the girl before her was on the verge of tears, her cheeks red with embarrassment. She didn't relish in this side of herself but she wasn't going to put up with these whores and asserting her authority was the only way to gain respect. Gemma had taught her that from a young age. She hadn't even been back for five minutes and already she didn't miss this factor of club life, she'd gotten used to the fact that all the croweaters knew her in SAMDINO and at home.

"Hey hey lady's look, I know I'm one of a kind but there's no need to fight over who's going to serve me. You both can, I got enough Tiggy for two." Tig cackled announcing his presence with glee having enjoyed the show. He was incredibly turned on, after all everyone knew, including himself, that he was a sex pest.

"Oh fuck off Tiggy, I'm not looking for a trip to the clinic." Charlotte quipped back, forgetting for a moment that years had passed and Tig probably didn't recognise her, he probably now thought she was a mouthy bitch. Which she was.

The grin that spread across the whore's face was nauseating, the woman was obvious revelling in the beat down that was bound to come from speaking to a Son like that. Charlotte just smirked at her and then to Tig, trying to hide her glee as the confusion crossed his feature for a moment before those crazy eyes glistened in recognition and his smile would have made even The Joker jealous.

"Fuck me. Am I seeing shit? You crazy bitch where the fuck did you pop up from." Tig cackled, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Time was right to come home Tiggy." She admitted with a soft smile.

"Get your perfectly formed, fully grown, slightly creepy ass over here girl and give me a hug. This is so fucking weird, last time I saw you I didn't want to fuck you." He declared, opening his arms and walking to meet her at the bar opening.

"Uncle Tiggy you are such a fucking perv." Charlotte stated inciting his trademark laugh as he embraced her, spinning her round regardless to the people that surrounded him.

Once she was back on her feet she noticed Tig giving her the once over a strange look on his face. Tig may be a bit strange and slightly crazy but he wasn't stupid, he knew there was more to her than met the eye, yet the same could be said for all of them.

"What are you doing?"

"I was getting a drink before this slut decided to intervene, I was just about to go and join the boys, you coming?" Charlotte asked, looping her arm through his.

"Hell yea doll, and Charity. You disrespect this girl again and I'll cut you into little pieces." He spoke with a sadistic grin before they walked off, leaving the girl in a shaking mess behind the bar at her run in with the psychotic pair.

"Look who I found at the bar." Tig boasted with a smug grin as he slung his arm around Charlotte's shoulder.

"Holy shit, look who it is." Bobby exclaimed, standing and opening his arms for a hug.

"Hey Bobby, long time no see." Charlotte spoke softly as she sunk into the rounded man's embrace.

"Sure is darlin', it's good to see you." He replied letting go of her, he held her hands as he gave her a once over. "You look good, all grown up. You know how to make a man feel old sweetheart."

"You'll never be old in my eyes Uncle Bobby." She replied with a wink before she moved to Chibs.

"Y'alright lassie. Good ta see ya whole." Chibs declared as he pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"It's good to see you again Chibby, and it's good to be home." She winked as she turned to the last member, the new face that had walked in on her and Jax in the garage with the Scot, "We've got fresh meat I see. I'm Charlotte."

The statement was simple and concise, she wasn't one to bother with the 'nice to meet you's' but that was just her, she only went through the pleasantries when she felt the need.

"Hey, I'm Juice." The mohawk adorned head, nodded in her direction.

"I take it that's not the name on your birth certificate." Charlotte cheekily added, but Juice just smiled.

"No ma'am it's not."

"Ma'am?" Charlotte scoffed, "Fucking hell Juice. I know we just met but do I look like a ma'am to you?"

All the men laughed as Juice blushed at the gentle scolding.

"Gotta be careful with this one Juicy, Gemma practically raised her along with us misfits, gotta watch what you say 'cos she'll have you."

"Slander. I'm not that bad."

The laughter what erupted from the group then caused their table to capture the attention from most of the room.

"You're all a bunch of wankers."

"Five times a day baby." Tig waggled his eyebrows.

"Tig you don't have issues, you have the whole fucking subscription." Charlotte sighed as she wrinkled her nose in disgust, the group all cackling at her quick wit and Tig's nonchalant expression as he shrugged his shoulders, fully aware of the fact.

That moment said more to Juice than any of their words, he understood how accepted and integrated into this like the woman was, not many people could get away with calling them names, slinging playful insults and harsh banter.

"Where's my brother?" She addressed the group as she made her way to sit on the sofa next to Jax.

"In his dorm." Bobby answered sharing a knowing look with the man in questions sibling.

"You can stop there." Charlotte laughed.

Just as she was about to sit down Jax grabbed her hand, sitting her across his lap so her back was pressed to the arm of the sofa, one arm looping round her back and the other coming to rest on her thighs. He quickly swooped one of the beers from her hand as she picked them up the up from the table, taking a sip with a smug smile at her soft chuckle.

"What was all that over there?" He questioned her quietly, inclining his head towards the bar, his eyes had rarely left her since she entered the room and the whole verbal showdown had peaked his interest.

Charlotte smiled, she should have known he'd have noticed.

"Just some whore baby."

"Trouble follows you Darlin'." He acknowledged, looking at her lips as she moved closer.

"But you love it." She whispered against his mouth.

Jax reinforced that statement by capturing those plump lips with his own, pressing her body against his own. Her arms looped around his neck and her hands tangled in his hair as they soon lost their surroundings.

"Whoa." Tig muttered, "I feel so out of the loop."

All the men shared a confused look, Chibs with a knowing smile on his face as the rest of the men look bewildered at the pair sucking face. An obvious clearing of someone's throat drew them apart, both with smug grins gracing their features.

"Is that why you've been sulking all week?" Tig said with a wicked smile.

"Yeah you can't even just blame it all on Wendy because you were miserable before that." Bobby joined in, taunting the younger man.

Charlotte grinned at the revelation, it was only further fuelled by the look on Jax's face.

"Aww, been moping about baby?" She teased affectionately.

"Don't start you." Jax said, grappling her playfully where she perched on his lap.

"To be fair it was about time you two hooked up, if you hadn't we would have baby." Tig said waggling his eyebrows.

"That's so gross, there's a drought in my lady garden at even the thought Tiggy." Charlotte answered, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"I think I can fix that." Jax winked with a smile to rival the Cheshire cat.

"I've no doubt about that baby." She confirmed, wiggling in his lap.

"Just try ta keep it inside this time? Juicy boy 'ere almost came in his superman pants at tha sight of ya post-coitus and half dressed." Chibs spoke, his expression and tone unwavering from the seriousness he was trying to project.

Charlotte threw her head back and laughed at the old Scot, everyone soon joined in when they saw how pink the bumbling man's cheeks had become. Tig smacked the younger man upside the head with a scowl.

"You idiot. You saw that and you didn't come get me? You could have at least taken a picture man." He whined.

Charlotte tuned out for a second as the men bitched between them, that made her smile, nothing had changed there at all. It was nice to know that something's never changed, even if she had dramatically. In a moment of nostalgia she surveyed the clubhouse easily noting the little things that have changed, but the one thing she definitely noticed was the amount of whores that were sending daggers her way. If looks could kill she'd be six feet under, she couldn't resist sending a sickly sweet smile and a middle finger in their general direction, before noticing her brother emerging from the hallway.

Without a word she jumped off of Jax's lap so quickly he almost spilt his beer, leaving him sputtering in her wake as she sprinted across the room to her brother. He noticed her just in time as she jumped, catching her as she clung to him like a spider monkey.

"Hey there little brother." Charlotte laughed as he twirled her around.

"Who you calling little?" Johnny grinned with his gorgeous smile, setting her back on her feet with a pointed look that told her who the little one really was.

"I've missed you, tell me you've been behaving yourself." She said with a pointed look.

"Of course I have," He answered easily before that charming grin returned, "To a certain extent of course."

"Johnny."

"Well what can I say, I learned my bad habits from my _bigger sister_." He leered playfully, knowing the effect his words would have on her, he was talking out of his arse of course but he wouldn't say that to her. It was all about the reaction, although he knew she wouldn't bite seriously, she was far too intelligent and thick skinned for that.

"Whatever. You did not learn being a slut from me though." She chastised with a frown, "To be fair I shouldn't be touching you right now, don't know where you've been."

"And trust me, you don't want to know."

Johnny laughed as he slung an arm around his sisters shoulder, rubbing his face against hers as she squirmed away, walking her over to his brothers where she'd obviously originated from. They had a good relationship, good being a mediocre and obscure word to even try and explain their bond. For a long time it had felt to them that it was the two of them against the world, and only together could they deal with all the shit that had been thrown their way. Nothing ever changed particularly in that area, they both developed their separate coping mechanisms but they could always rely on each other and when words failed they never needed any. The beauty of being twins and the other sole dependant, their silence spoke volumes to the other, it leant them peace and a shoulder to cry on.

"It's good to see you back in one piece, you know we'll be needing a little chat right?"

"I do. Yet not tonight, tonight let's just drink away everything and tomorrow we say goodbye once again."

Johnny didn't need to say anything the smirk in his eyes was acknowledgement and agreement enough. In little time they reached the others, rejoining the fray easily.

Charlotte thought nothing of it as she regained her seat across Jax's lap, sharing a sweet smile with him as she threw her arm around his shoulders, swigging her beer as her head rested on his shoulder. The sound of his heart beating and the soft touch of his fingers dancing across her thighs had her entranced as she enjoyed her surroundings, feeling unbelievably happy at her circumstances. Missing home, and she was realising Charming _was_ home, had never revealed itself to her before, yet it was practically screaming now. Through her melancholy, she never noticed her brothers dismay.

"What the fuck is this?"

Her head quickly snapped round at the venom in his tone, turning to see him sat on the edge of his seat, his posture noticeably tense and his nostrils flared in undeniable anger. To his credit he rarely got this angry, but that only made Charlotte more annoyed. He was her brother, he wasn't supposed to attack her like this and to be quite frank she couldn't be bothered to have a situation right here and at that exact moment.

"Oh chill out Johnny, we're all adults." She snapped back, emphasizing the adult part with a pointed look, that told him he was behaving like anything such.

"Don't tell me to chill out." Johnny chortled with dismay, rising to his feet he pointed an accusing finger in her direction, "So you come back and straight away you're hoping into bed with one of my brothers?"

Charlotte raised, stepping to meet her brothers gaze, completely unfazed by his show of masculinity. Never had she let a man dominate her and she wasn't about to let her brother start here.

"Johnny, you know me better than that." She warned, her tone leaving no room for debate.

From the look in his eyes Charlotte knew she had the upper hand and in his brash show of anger he'd misplaced his sense, for that split moment she knew he was about to back down. That was until being the hot head that he was, and his loyal tendencies shining through at their fullest, Jax decided to pipe in.

"Brother. Leave it out before you say something you're going to regret." Jax grated stepping toe to toe with the other man, taking it upon himself to defend his girl.

Any hope of a placid truce were lost in that moment as once again Johnny's anger flared.

"That a threat?" He challenged.

"It's a promise bro." Jax spat out.

Charlotte stepped in between the two men pushing them apart with surprising force.

"Seriously? Fucking save the testosterone boys." She demanded, not sparing either of them a glance at her deathly glare before she directed her attention to her brother, "I'm happy Johnny, you're just going to accept that. Jax and I, that isn't changing any time soon. So sort your shit out and get over yourself."

"I don't have to accept shit."

Johnny snorted a chuckle at her words that still tumbled round his head, before deciding he'd had enough, turning on his heel and storming in the general direction of the bar, no doubt to quench his anger in alcohol and pussy.

Jax just shook his head in dismay as he watched him leave turning back to the sibling that remained at his side.

"Don't think I'm done with you." She scolded him, but it had no harsh depth and she wasn't going to embarrass him and caused a public scene, even if her brother had dragged her into one. Quickly surveying the room and the looks they were receiving it was blatantly obvious that they were the center of attention, she shook her head in chagrin at the turn of events. Everything had been going so well, she'd been having a good night but it was Sod's law.

Turning to Jax with a soft smile she knew he understood her upset and disappointment at the turn of events, lending her a soft kiss to the forehead as his arm wrapped around her middle.

"Jax let's go for a ride, leave him time to brood, I'm not really in the party mood any more." She sighed.

"Alright Darlin'." He nodded in understanding, joining her in saying a brief goodbye to everyone before the departed to wherever the night would lead them.

* * *

Their impromptu ride had led them to somewhere time had seemingly forgotten, at least to Charlotte there was no other explanation for how the place had no changed at all. This little clearing by the streams held an assortment of many different memories for each of them but being here now in the situation that they were in, this place held new meaning to them both. Neither of them had guessed how their actions as naive teenagers could effect such events in the future, but judging by the thoughtful smile of both of their faces as they caught eye contact, it was a mutual understanding and happiness at the thought.

"It's as if this place has stood still in the midst of chaos." Her hands brushing over the greenery she passed until she stopped under a very familiar tree by the water.

Jax chuckled at her words, he found himself frozen to the spot, mesmerized as he watched the beautiful woman reacquaint herself and almost become at one with nature. He drew a likeness to the scene in front of him to the gorgeous nymphs depicted in mythology, it was as if at any second she'd disappear and he'd be left despairing as he had for so long.

"You always did know me better than anyone else, that's why I still come here often, it's nice to have a constant." Jax answered finally, calling her out for echoing his thoughts, that was exactly what he liked about the place. It was an escape.

"I'd like that to be me." Charlotte declared, turning to face him from where her feet danced at the waters edge, becoming him with a soft flick of the wrist and as if he was under a spell, he followed with no hesitation.

"I'd like that too, I'm glad you came back to me. They were right, although I wasn't sulking. I couldn't shake this sickness from my stomach, the thought of never seeing you again, it didn't bear to think about darlin'." He whispered in her ear once she was before him.

"I'm not going anywhere Jax. Being back feels right, as much as I've tried to deny it this is home." The words tumbled from her lips in the same hushed fashion.

"Home is where the heart is they say."

"Yeah, well I'm not sure I have one of those." She muttered harshly.

Jax couldn't help but narrow his eyes at the darkness and wickedness that flitted through her eyes at that moment, he was not ignorant to that lurking beast, he fought the same creature lying within him every day.

"Well I'm looking to borrow it, so if you could find it that'd be highly appreciated darlin'." He smiled softly, trying to regain the light in those bright blue eyes.

Charlotte wrinkled her nose at that line.

"That was pure cheese."

"Hey, don't knock my lovin', your brother's done enough of that for the two of you today." He spoke in a light tone, but they both knew he wasn't joking.

"My brother is just that, obviously he's going to be protective and given your reputation rightly so." The answer was prompt and direct, the frown she received made her heart squeeze, out of reflex she pulled him towards her, her arms wrapping around her neck, "Don't look at me like that, I'm not ignorant nor am I naive, I've known you for a long time Teller and besides you know you patches gossip more that a bunch of old ladies. While we're on the note of my brother, in future I'd like if you could leave him to me. I appreciate you standing up for me but no one knows how to handle him as well as me, sometimes we're each others only light and sense others can just make it worse, just let me talk to him then you two can get all manly with each other to your hearts content."

"Ok, and I'm sorry." Jax answered honestly, "I know he's your brother but no man will ever call you anything in front of me and get away with it, you're mine."

"And you're mine rude boy." Charlotte joked slightly with a grin.

Jax smiled with her, grabbing her thighs and wrapping them around his waist before lowering the, to the ground, her tight body trapped between him and the damp grass. Although she didn't mind that at all as she wrapped herself around him tightly and captured his lips as her fingers tugged on his hair, loving the rough and ready responses he was emitting at the rough contact, losing herself in his scent that was overwhelming her nostrils. Slowly he pulled away, grinning at the illicit groan he coaxed from her lips at the loss of his touch, which was soon replace by a noise that was all the better as his hands caressed her hips. Pressing his lips to her ear her rasped into her ear.

"I don't care what you've heard about me, I'd never do that to you. Nothing will ever compare."

* * *

Waking up that morning was the last thing Charlotte wanted to do, and getting out of bed would be the easiest part of the day once it was through. Untangling herself from Jax's embrace she dithered around preparing herself as she begun to get ready, knowing that soon she would have to leave to get her father from the airport to bring him to the clubhouse for the formal and final goodbyes to Tommy.

As she stood under the hot shower, the water pelting her in the face as she hugged her arms around herself, Charlotte willed herself to cry. To release the emotions she was holding onto, but as always she found it near impossible. That barrier that was erected within her, the wall holding everything in place that refused to budge, she supposed she'd cemented it in with all the trauma and denial over the years. So much so that she was unfixable. She sighed as she felt herself relax instantly, the feel of Jax's arms wrapping around the soaked frame relieved her of some tension. Leaning her head back against his chest she looked up at him through water logged lashes, thanking him with her eyes for his impeccable timing.

"Hey Darlin'." Jax murmured into her ear, holding her closer as he swayed her sweetly in his embrace.

"I don't think I'm ready for today Jax, can we not just hide in bed all day?" Charlotte murmured closing her eyes, sighing deeply as she inhaled Jax's scent from the damp air.

Charlotte felt the soft kiss that Jax pressed to her scalp, taking comfort in each others arms.

"As much as I like the sound of that, we'll have to take a rain check babe." With those soft words he gently turned her in his arms so he could look into those eyes he was beginning to adore, "You'll get through today, if anyone could it'd be you."

With a sarcastic chuckle, Charlotte buried her face into his chest, not ready to face anything yet.

"What because I'm well versed in funerals? I poison everything I touch Jax, that's why I gave you an out."

Grabbing her chin, Jax forced her head towards him. He placed a tender yet forceful kiss to her lips, letting their foreheads linger against each other as the stood under the shower. Pulling away slightly, he looked into her eyes that were filled with sadness, despair and evident loss, and willed his heart not to break.

"That's the life we lead Charlotte, it's not you."

Charlotte closed her eyes, shaking her head like a child in denial. The water dripping over her closed eyelids, and over her pouty lips as she raised her head towards the heavens, taking a moment before she spoke what was weighing on her mind.

"You know I almost didn't come back for today, I thought about never returning at all." She confessed quietly, so much so that Jax almost missed it as she hadn't moved, it was only then that she opened her eyes, "I figured that I watched him die, I didn't need to watch him be put in the ground."

Jax was about to respond when she placed a finger to his lips to silence him, followed by a passionate kiss.

"Yet more so I didn't want the same to happen to you, and I felt guilty for thinking of you first. Then I couldn't stop thinking about you. I'm selfish Jax, if I wasn't then I'd have let you go."

He saw the anger that flashed through her eyes at that moment and he knew that it was directed at herself, that pained him because to him she was the most perfect creature inside and out that he'd ever come across.

"We're all selfish baby, if you hadn't of come back for me, I'd have followed you anyway. I may have let you leave but I wasn't about to let you go." Jax declared trying to reassure and inform her of his own standing.

As horrible as the day was bound to be and the weight of the world that bore heavy on her shoulders, in that moment Charlotte forgot about it all. She couldn't help the happy smile that graced her lips, nor the involuntary twinkle in her eye because he was perfect and she felt something completely new. In such a short period of time Jax knew how to handle her so well, that was something that she'd only ever had once before and that didn't bare to think about. Yet once the thought had crossed her mind it reminded her of her current situation and vulnerability, shocking her back to reality.

"Will you stay with me today? I need you." She asked softly.

"I'm not going anywhere Darlin'." Jax answered without hesitation, sweeping her in for another kiss.

* * *

Jax had left her to have a few minutes to herself as she did her make up and prepared for the day ahead of her, giving her a few moments of tranquillity, probably the only time she would enjoy to herself today. She decided on a simple pin up look, knowing her Uncle had favoured such a look on her, finishing the look with her favourite red lipstick, a deep velvety red that today only reminded her of the blood she'd lost and that she'd shed. It was rather morbid but that she was used to, and in a twisted way it was rather ironic and fitting. As she stood she took one last look in the mirror, smoothing down the skirt of her smart fitted dress, she stepped into her red heels so she could join the rest of the masses that were preparing for the day ahead, finding no valid excuse to be able to hide away any longer.

As she walked down the hall she found herself filled with melancholy, taking in every photo she passed for a brief moment. When she passed JT's bike she couldn't help but linger for a second, running her fingers lightly across the beautiful piece of machinery.

"I miss you, you always knew what to say." Charlotte whispered faintly before letting out a soft laugh.

Talking to a dead man would get her no where, yet she couldn't seem to budge, JT had been a big influence in her life and it only reminded her of another whole that couldn't never be refilled.

"I miss him too."

Startled Charlotte quickly whipped around even though she knew who the voice belonged to, her soul sung every time he spoke and she wasn't sure whether to revel in the delight or despair at the attachment.

"He loved you, you know." Jax declared tenderly.

"I know." She confirmed, deciding to end that chat for the day. After all no matter how much he meant to her, that was Jax's father and she didn't want to see that pain echoed in his eyes, "I'm ready."

"I'll go make sure everything's ready for us." He nodded, kissing her cheek before returning in the direction from whence he came.

Charlotte turned to the bike one last time, smiling at the man she almost imagined still sitting upon in.

"Wish me luck."

With those parting words she joined the main room, noting that a significant amount of patches had joined the party since last night. Many heads turned her way when she entered, the clacking of her heels announcing her arrival over the steady buzz of chat that filled the room. Yet there was only one man in the room that captured her attention and she automatically found herself walking in his direction, he was occupying the bar regardless to the fact that it was 9 O'Clock in the morning.

"Piney."

The disgruntled looking man turned around with an accusing glare at the interruption, his features scrunched for a second before a rumble of the distinctive chuckle signalled his memory hadn't failed him.

"Bloody hell girl. You trying to scare an old man to death?"

"Sorry is my face that unpleasant this time of morning?" She questioned sarcastically.

"Nah darlin'. Just thought I was seeing a ghost is all." Piney teased, although they both knew he was being serious.

"You gunna guilt trip me old man?" It was her turn to chuckle.

"Would it make a difference?"

"Probably not." At the honest answer the both shared a smile.

There was a moment of silence that passed between them as they sized each other up. Charlotte noted the obvious deteriorations to the man's health, yet he had always loved to over indulge in a number of vices for as long as she could remember, it was obvious though that even if the exterior had changed, the stubborn dry witted man within had definitely not. Something's would never change and she would always respect this man for who he was, he was good through and through, his only downfall being his lack of social skills.

Piney obviously got bored of his observations, far too self medicated to car in that moment as he turned back to his drink, preparing himself to see another friend be lowered into the ground, only reminding him of his impending doom. He looked around the room, at all the patches that had arrived for such a moment, yet there was one thing that specifically caught his eye. What he saw interested him.

"So you and Jax then?" He turned back to Charlotte suddenly.

"That obvious huh?" She supplied as an answer.

"Girly he hasn't taken his eyes off of you since you entered the room. Can't say I blame him though, if I had a woman that looked like you I wouldn't let you out of my sight either." Piney grumbled out, mentally kicking himself as soon as the words left his mouth as he knew the girl wouldn't let him forget it.

"A compliment Piney? Think that oxygen has gone to your head, either that or your Patron." Charlotte smirked at him and the glare she had earned.

"Take it while you can darlin'."

Charlotte looked again at the speed and amount the man was consuming before prodding him with another question.

"Is it not a little early?"

"Really, you gunna bitch at me too like every other fucker?" Piney grated out, getting ready to send her packing like he did any other that tried to lecture him.

She only laughed in response, taking a split second to answer.

"I have more to worry about that stopping you pouring Tequila on your cheerios old man." Charlotte replied with all seriousness as she poured herself a glass from the bottle that sat before him.

Piney would inflict hell upon any other that would try to drink his Patron but he could only raise his glass to the woman before him, clinking it against hers in a show of respect.

"You know I knew there was a reason I always liked you." He declared with a raucous, gruff laugh.

* * *

Jax stood holding Charlotte close as they waited on the arrival of her father through all the airport security. He could feel the tension within her, from the way her muscles stood rigid and constricted, impatiently waiting for one of her last remaining family members. He tried not to smirk at how out of character the impatience was for her, she was by far one of the calmest most calculated people he had ever met. Don't get it wrong she had a hell of a temper but normally every action and word held deeper meaning, possessed reason. Not that he couldn't understand her impatience, she'd gone through the stage of wanting to hide away and ignore today's events but she had surpassed that, now she just wanted to get it over and done with. The drinking with Piney probably helped move those feelings along.

Charlotte sighed as she tapped her foot, already wanting to speed things along. Turning to Jax she smacked his chest at the knowing smirk that lay across those lips she loved. Sliding her arm around his middle she leaned her head on his chest, closing her eyes and inhaling his scent as she tried to imagine a happier place.

Jax just left her to it, leaving her resting against him like that as he kept a look out for her father. His flight had landed a while ago, it was only due time before the man popped up and with the mounting anticipation Jax found himself quite excited. It had been a long time since he'd seen Bill and that seemed life a lifetime ago. In his mind he saw himself as the desperate wreck he was after Tara had left, drowning himself in any vice he could find on a week long trip to England, visiting the still relatively new charter that Bill had built for himself there. Jax particularly remembered going just in hope of being reunited with his friend, the woman in his embrace at that exact moment and receiving vague answers and excuses as to why she wasn't there. Now from what he knew he guessed that was her time gallivanting with the IRA, trying to destroy herself and every part of her that everybody couldn't help but love.

He quickly stepped out of his thoughts though, when through his distracted gaze he quickly spotted her father and most of his charter following in his wake. Shaking Charlotte gently, he inclined his head in their general direction at her questioning gaze. Quickly her eyes narrowed in on exactly what he was looking at, before she even had time to think it through, she found herself slinking from Jax's embrace and colliding with her father. Having run into his embrace.

"Hey Da." She said as she stepped back, her shoulder brushing against Jax's who had also crossed the remaining distance.

"Princess, Jax." He greeted them both, sharing a brotherly bro hug and back slap with the younger man, "It good to see you son, it's been a long time. Did a little double take back there boy, you look so much like your Da'."

Jax ducked his heads at the words, no matter how long it had been the references, the comments and the memories would always be painful.

"Bill. So I'm told, it's good to see you although I'm sorry to the circumstances." He replied, not letting his inner conflict be voiced.

"It's the life boy, we all signed up for it, we know the cost." Bill answered with remorse, yet great understanding, after all it was nothing but the truth, no matter how harsh.

"Amen brother." Jax concurred, his eyes watching as Charlotte greeted all the men behind her father with brief embraces.

"Jax I'm not sure if you remember but these are our brothers; I'm sure you remember my VP and SA, Tony and Carrot, and you have Baz, Scouse and Fridge."

"What's up brothers." Jax greeted as a whole, shaking all their hands and embracing them individually.

"We brought the van, we'll go get you guys loaded up." Charlotte spoke solemnly once all the pleasantries were done and dusted, eager to get back and get this day over with.

"Lead the way baby girl." Bill responded, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, sharing a look that told her they'd be having a little chat once they were in private.

As all the men fell in step behind her, Charlotte reached out and grasped Jax's hand, not caring that her father was drilling holes into the back of her head. She did notice the abrupt stop in chatter behind her as everyone gauged the action, followed by an ignition of hushed talk. All she cared about in that moment was the pressure that was released at the contact and simple action, and how the man smiling at her made her head flutter, even in this dark hour.


End file.
